Fairy Tail Academy
by Elselbellkell
Summary: AU: When Lucy signed up to teach at Fairy Tail Academy she would have never thought that this was where she would end up. Lucy figured the academy was a lucky break in her new found teaching career. Oh how wrong she was.
1. AN

_**Hello Everyone! I had some extra time so I decided to go through and re-edit this story (to work out the unfortunate mistakes I overlooked in the past). I thought this would make the story easier to read for future audiences as well as allow me to reminisce on my old story. For those who are reading this fanfic for the first time feel free to skip any AN's as they are not necessary to read for story clarification, well except for this one and the original on the first chapter. Oh I would also like to say (because I think this may have confused one or two people, not sure) but in the story when I write in these ( ) I am not giving an author's note; it is literally part of the story and my style of writing. Okay sorry for the long explanation, I hope you will enjoy the re-edited version of Fairytail Academy:)**_


	2. Of being late and a few other things

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm a big fan of Fairytail and after reading countless fanfictions on it I decided to write my own. I got this story's idea from a few other fanfic's I've read (not in the Fairytail archive though). I am currently working on another story for Rave Master and therefore may be a little slow on my updates. But stick with me and I promise I'll continue writing. One more thing, parts of the story written like **_this _**are the characters thoughts. Now let the story, BEGIN!:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh my God, Oh my God! Where the hell are my shoes?!_

A young woman searched her apartment frantically for her new, red (and expensive) pumps.

_This is just great! Just freaking fantastic! My first day and I'm going to be late! Damn it all-_

Suddenly, catching a glimpse of crimson from under her bed, the woman all but dived down to retrieve the dastardly heels she had been looking for.

"Yes! There is a God!" cried the woman and with that she ran out of her apartment and to her car, all the while cursing how uncomfortable pencil skirts where.

Lucy was this woman's name, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was an exceptionally beautiful young woman with an even more exceptionally large chest.

She had long blond hair that flowed over her chest and button up white blouse.

Lucy also had large chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stand out more than anything.

She had recently moved into this new apartment and already had issues with the landlord, regarding rent.

Money was a struggle Lucy was used to but not happy with.

This was the very reason she had decided she needed a job that paid more than minimum wage (at McDonald's no less).

Lucy had spent the last few years schooling in the field of none other than teaching.

It seemed ironic to Lucy that she should want to teach (especially since high school was less than her best years) but nonetheless she possessed a passion for knowledge, particularly in ancient history and Greek mythology.

Yes Lucy loved to learn (about her interests anyway) and presumed she would also love to teach.

Although, as it seemed, so far, not so good.

This morning Lucy's alarm had not gone off (due to a short that had also affected her hairy dryer, making her hair a hot mess) and thus had made her late.

Lucy now found herself trying to multitask with driving and putting her hair up in a messy bun.

She rushed down the freeway, honking at 'idiots' who got in her way (idiots who had not been expecting her to cut them off).

Finally Lucy arrived at her new job at the high school known as Fairy Tail Academy.

Lucy bolted out of her car, jumping to put on her heels, and up the steps to the high school.

Once inside she noticed that a few students had already begun to arrive, a sure sign that she was late.

Lucy checked her watch one more time to see that it read 7:40.

_Dammit I'm twenty minutes late! What a first impression!_

Frantically, Lucy searched for the door that said, 'Teacher's Lounge' (where the official 'welcome' meeting was currently taking place) and upon finding it, threw it open.

Lucy looked around to find many surprised (and confused) faces.

Unaware of what to do, Lucy said rather awkwardly, "H-hello. I'm sorry I'm so late. There were issues with my alarm and..."

Lucy looked around at the seemingly uninterested faces of her colleagues and took a seat in an empty plastic chair.

"As I was saying," resumed the speaker (in which Lucy knew to be the principal, Mr. Makarov and her boss), "Let's all have a great year and go easy on the kids, yeah? Not too easy though. Meeting adjourned."

The principal concluded his speech and immediately the other teachers went to the counter that held free donuts and coffee.

Lucy sat in her seat as she saw the principal approaching her.

At this moment Lucy realized two things.

One: this man was incredibly old, short, and had it not been for his gray hair and suit Lucy could have easily mistaken him for a child.

And two: She was more than likely about to be fired, and on her first day!

"Ms. Heartfilia," Mr. Makarov started in his raspy voice, "I would like to say," _Oh God here it comes_, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy. I trust you'll be on time from now on?"

Lucy was both shocked and overjoyed by the mercy of this man.

Oh there was _so_ a God.

"O-of course Mr. Makarov! I'm very excited about this job and will always take it seriously!"

The old man chuckled, "Good, oh and never mind the Mr., Makarov will do fine."

"Oh, whatever you say...Makarov." Lucy smiled and Makarov made his way out of the lounge into the school halls.

After feeling very much relieved Lucy realized all at once just how hungry she was (and how desperately she needed her coffee) and made her way to the food counter.

_Oh how I deserve this._

Lucy sighed with satisfaction as she bit into a chocolate frosted donut.

"Sounds like you're enjoying that donut a little _too_ much."

Lucy suddenly snapped out of her 'food' trance to see a young man smirking next to her.

The young man had shaggy black hair and wore a white button up shirt with a black tie and blazer.

Lucy couldn't help but notice how attractive he was and immediately felt her cheeks go red when she realized how she had been stuffing herself.

Lucy gulped down her bite and awkwardly wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well," Lucy said trying not to cough from swallowing too hard, "it _has_ been a rough morning for me."

The raven haired guy smiled and said, "I know the feeling, by the way I'm Gray, I teach algebra and government."

Lucy smiled back; feeling a bit flustered and said, "I'm Lucy, I teach history."

Just when Lucy had begun to think her and this Gray fellow where having somewhat of a flirtatious moment someone else entered the conversation.

"Good God Gray! Can't the woman eat without you sexually assaulting her?"

Lucy turned to see another young man and was shocked she hadn't noticed him earlier.

He wore a white button up with a red tie and a black vest; his sleeves were also rolled up.

But the most surprising part about this young man was his wild salmon hair.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what kind of school allowed their teachers to have pink hair.

"Excuse me Natsu, I was merely getting acquainted with this lovely lady." Gray turned to Lucy, "Forget about him Lucy. Shall we continue our conversation?"

"Uh..." Lucy was beginning to feel uncomfortable; the flirtatious moment had been thrown out the window after the words 'sexual' and 'assault' had been said.

These two were definitely too straight forward.

"So your name's Lucy?" the pink haired guy asked and stuck out his hand (ignoring Gray's comments), "I'm Natsu."

"Oh, hi." Lucy said shaking Natsu's hand.

"I gotta admit it was pretty funny when you walked in late." Natsu said letting out a laugh at the memory.

Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, the nerve of some people.

"Yeah that was freaking hilarious." Gray agreed and burst out laughing.

Oh these two were _so _not cute.

"Knock it off you two!" a voice echoed and immediately the two young men stopped laughing.

Lucy turned to see a beautiful woman with cherry red hair and fierce eyes.

"I'm sorry if they've been bothering you. My name's Erza by the way and you are..."

"Lucy." Lucy said and allowed herself to smile.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Lucy. You teach history?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite subjects."

"That's an excellent subject. I thought of teaching it myself but science is my calling." The woman said and smiled.

Lucy couldn't help but think how nice this woman was.

"Well you better get to your classroom; it's almost time for the first bell."

Lucy looked at the clock and realized Erza was right.

"Thanks for the heads up. See you later." Lucy said and dashed out to her class.

Once Lucy was gone Erza turned to Gray and Natsu with a glare.

"C'mon Erza, it _was_ funny." Natsu said trying to mask his fear, "Besides its Gray who was bugging her."

"I was not!" Gray shrieked in defense.

"Oh please, you two are just as bad as the freshmen in my class." Ezra stated, rolling her eyes, "Anyway don't be rude, she seems like a nice girl."

And with that Ezra left the lounge.

"She seems nice alright, nice in the sack." Both Natsu and Gray turned to see a man with golden spiked hair and a navy suit.

"I'll agree with that Loke. She does have a great rack." Gray wiggled his eyebrows and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing Natsu." said the golden haired Loke.

"Nope." Natsu said and began to collect his things for his class.

"Oh really? Then just what were you thinking?" Loke asked raising his brows in mock amusement.

"That's she's weird." Natsu replied simply and with that, made his way to his classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first half of Lucy's day went well and when lunch break rolled around she decided to make her way to the lounge, so that she could heat up her instant noodles.

Lucy was thinking of all the lesson plans she had covered and how she could improve them when she absent-mindedly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lucy said and looked up to see the same pink haired man from earlier that morning.

"No problem." Natsu smiled, "You like noodles?"

"Oh," Lucy looked down to remembering what she was holding, "well you know, they're cheap and easy."

Natsu couldn't help but snicker at what Lucy had just said a fact that did not go unnoticed by the young blonde.

"Wow, real mature." Lucy said and a ghost of a smile was on the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry, it was just...I couldn't help it." Natsu said smiling with a wolfy grin.

Lucy shook her head and stepped inside the lounge, with Natsu close behind.

Much to Lucy's surprise, the lounge was vacant.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked beginning to heat up her noodles in the small microwave.

"Well it's the first day back. They're probably working on their lesson plans still. You know, last minute touch ups." Natsu said sitting at the little round, plastic, table at the center of the lounge.

"Oh," Lucy stated dumbly, "Should we be doing that?"

"Nah." Natsu said taking a bite into his spicy chicken sandwich, "It's not good to mess with your lesson plan too much. Better to trust your first judgment on it. Besides it's break-time and that means: take a damn break."

Natsu gave a smile and Lucy smiled back, feeling reassured that she wasn't slacking.

"So," Lucy started, taking her hot lunch to the table and sitting down, "what subject do you teach anyway?"

"Art." Natsu said and took a sip of his cola.

"Wow, I love art." Lucy said wide-eyed, "It must be one hell of a class to teach."

"It is." Natsu said putting down his can, "It's great because it's not so uptight like all of the other classes. You can kind of go with the flow, ya know?"

Lucy nodded her head and added, "I would've liked to teach a class like that. I actually…no never mind." Lucy said looking down at her noodles sheepishly.

"What?" Natsu asked curiously, "Never mind what?"

"No it's too embarrassing." Lucy said with a slightly awkward chuckle.

"Oh c'mon Lucy," Natsu said pointing to his hair, "you honestly think _I'm_ going to judge you?"

"All right." Lucy said giggling, "I would actually really like to teach writing. I like to write stories of my own. Nothing exciting but I do love doing it."

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Natsu pondered grinning, "I think that's awesome. I only wish I could write, but that spelling shit has got me beat, oh and grammar too."

Lucy giggled.

"So why don't you teach it? Instead of…history, was it?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Lucy said waving a hand, "I love teaching history. I don't teach writing because…well I guess I don't really know why. Maybe it's a self-esteem issue?"

"Huh," Natsu said, appearing slightly confused, "whatever the case, I think you should teach it. If you really want to I mean."

Lucy sighed and finished off the last of her noodles and threw them away.

"Well," she said walking towards the door, "it was nice talking to you Natsu."

"You too," Natsu smiled then added right before Lucy walked out, "Oh and I'd like to read one of your stories sometime."

Lucy could feel her cheeks become hot with embarrassment, "Maybe," she said despite herself, "someday, if I can trust you."

"C'mon," Natsu said with a cheeky grin, "who wouldn't trust _me_?"

"Oh we'll see. Bye." And with that Lucy was off to her class with a little smile the whole way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: A little bit shorter than I would have liked but all in all I'm pretty pleased with it. Let me know what you think:D Reviews give the author inspiration! Oh and constructive** **criticism is always welcome. Thank you to everyone who takes time to read!**


	3. Home sweet home

**AN: Shortly after putting up chapter one I re-read it and found that Natsu was painfully OOC. It appears you guys notice too..ahem. Sorry about that! I didn't mean for it to happen. I guess I find Natsu's character hard to write (for some reason:/) Well anywho I tried to make him more in character for this chapter (although for this story to work he's going to have to be a little OOC). Let me know whatcha think:D**  
**-**

When the day finally came to a close at 3:05, Lucy felt it was perfect timing.

Her first day at Fairy Tail Academy seemed to have been a success.

The classes had gone smoothly (there were minimal outbursts from the students) and she felt as if she had made at least one pink haired friend.

Despite the day going well, Lucy was ready for some food and best of all: a hot bath.

Steam filled the little one room apartment as Lucy climbed into the tub.

She let out a deep sigh, now _this_ was living.

After what seemed like mere minutes to Lucy (but turned out to be an hour or so) the young blond decided it was time to get out of the bath and start cooking dinner.

She opened her cupboards to find that a sufficient amount of noodles filled the shelves.

Lucy searched a little more to find the very thing she was looking for: Chef Boyardee.

After heating up (and consuming) her ravioli's Lucy put on a loose tank top and plopped on her fluffy bed.

"Oh how I've missed you." she sighed into the pillow, sounding muffled.

All too suddenly Lucy remembered she had forgotten to do her laundry.

_Damn it, isn't that always the way? Right when you get comfy you have get up and do something._

Lucy lay still for a few moments, debating with herself on whether she should just forget the laundry and wear the same outfit tomorrow as today.

A futile argument: Lucy was not one to wear the same dirty thing twice in a row.

Giving a deep over dramatic sigh, Lucy forced herself up.

She slipped on some mini shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

Grabbing her laundry, Lucy headed out her front door and down the apartment stairs.  
This proved to be quite a difficult task.

Not only were Lucy's flip flops just a little too big ("I'll grow into them." she had said) but her laundry was piled to the point that she couldn't see were the next step was.

_You can do this. Just feel for the step._

Lucy moved her foot around and felt the safety of another step.

_See! Good girl Luce! Now just feel..._

This way of 'feel' and 'step' continued for half of the stairs.

Upon descending the second half of stairs Lucy was completely unaware that someone else was currently ascending them.

This other person was in a hurry because he had remembered that his oven had been left on for over twenty minutes (while he had gone to the store).

Both Lucy and the fast approaching man had no idea that the other was just around the corner: where the stairs turned.

This ignorance resulted in...

"MUGAHHH!"

The two young adults were sent falling down the last few steps of the stairway.

Lucy's basket of laundry came tumbling after, spilling all its' contents on the way.

The young man hit the ground first and Lucy followed suite, colliding on top of him.

Lucy mentally cursed herself for allowing personal vanity to pry her away from her warm bed and into this very painful situation.

Though she wasn't sure washing your clothes counted as vanity.

"Holy crap." The guy beneath her groaned and all at once Lucy realized that she was probably suffocating him.

Quickly Lucy adjusted herself off of the poor pink haired...

_Oh dear Lord._

Lucy looked down to find that the man that had nearly killed her was none other than her fellow employee, Natsu.

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed in question, "What are you doing here. And why did you try to assassinate me?!"

Natsu opened his eyes to find the same blond haired girl from Fairy Tail Academy and was equally as shocked.

"Lucy?" He asked blinking, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I happen to live here." Lucy said folding her arms.

"Really? I live here too."

The two of them looked at each other blankly for a few moments before it dawned on Lucy that her laundry was scattered everywhere.

"My laundry!" She shrieked, seeing that all her things (such as lacy bras and some skimpy panties) were on display.

"Oh, sorry about that." Natsu said scratching the back of his head, "Let me help you."

Just as Natsu had begun to pick up a few articles of clothing Lucy yelped out an indescribable sound, causing Natsu to stop what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

Lucy was desperately trying to hide her crimson cheeks as she said, "N-nothing it's you're...it's fine. I'll pick it up. No help required."

Natsu was truly confused.

"Why don't you want my hel-" suddenly a bright yellow bra caught Natsu's eye and he soon put the pieces together.

He decided to not continue with his current question and instead asked another, "So you said you live here?"

"Yeah, just moved in a few days ago." Lucy paid little attention to Natsu, due to her own embarrassment and absorption in the mission at hand: operation collect all the panties.

"Small world, isn't it?" Natsu said feeling very amused with the situation.

"Uh-huh," Lucy replied inattentively as she gathered the last of her laundry, "all done!"  
Lucy sighed in relief and Natsu started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked feeling quite puzzled.

"It's, it's you." Natsu said between laughs, "You're just so weird!"

_Weird?! I'm weird?!_

Lucy began to blush.

"And just how am _I_ weird?" Lucy pointed out her finger, "You're the one sprinting up stairs, trying to kill poor unsuspecting women!"

"Kill?" Natsu asked as his laughter began to die down, "How could killing you possibly benefit me?"

Lucy glared in Natsu's direction and was met only with a cheeky smile.

"Well...I don't know exactly but you obviously had some evil plan in mind." Lucy replied picking up her basket of clothes, "Why else would you be running like there's a fire?"

At the word fire Natsu's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head, "Fire?! Holy shit, my oven!" and with that closing statement he dashed up the stairs leaving behind a bewildered Lucy.

"And he says _I'm _weird." Lucy muttered and headed towards the laundry room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Lucy awoke completely on time.

"I hate mornings." Lucy mumbled as she lazily made her way into the kitchen where she began boiling water for her tea.

With a yawn she stepped into some freshly cleaned clothes: a pair of black skinny jeans and another white button up shirt with a small black tie.

After drinking her tea and eating breakfast, Lucy tied her hair up in a pony tail and walked out the door.

She was just about to start walking down the stairs when Lucy noticed a little blue cat in front of the apartment door across from hers.

_Strange. I've never seen a blue cat before._

Against her better judgment of picking up stray animals (and blue ones at that) Lucy bent down in front of the door to pick up the small feline when...

***WHAM***

The door the cat was in front of flew open just as the fuzzy creature jumped away, leaving Lucy wide open to receive the blow.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed falling on her back, while clasping her now throbbing head.

"Huh? Who, what?" the owner of the home peeked his pink head around the door to find a familiar blonde cursing the high heavens.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed with glee, "What's wrong with your head?"

Lucy opened her eyes to find a certain pink haired school teacher staring at her in confusion.

"IT'S ALWAYS YOU!" she cried out in rage flailing her arms in the most comedic action Natsu had ever seen (though given the circumstances he stifled his chuckle), "WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS YOU?!"

Natsu was beginning to feel slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"YOU NEARLY BASHED IN MY FREAKING HEAD!"

It was then that it came to Natsu's attention that Lucy's forehead had a small cut and that he was the cause.

"Lucy you're bleeding!" Natsu exclaimed bending over to the bruised girl, "Are you okay?"

Natsu was mere inches from Lucy's face, causing the young woman to blush madly.

"I-I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Lucy was beginning to think that Natsu was clueless when it came to the issue of personal space (in addition to a few other things), "You really don't need to be concerned."

"But you were yelling." Natsu stated, not taking his eyes of her cut (or pulling his face back for that matter).

"I...uh...I wasn't really..." Lucy could feel her heart pounding at a million miles a minute.

Suddenly Natsu stood up and Lucy was able to retain composure, "I wasn't really mad, just shocked."

"Well let me get you a damp cloth." And with that Natsu stepped into his apartment. He reappeared a few moments later with the cloth and handed it to Lucy.

"So what were you doing in front of my door anyway?" he asked as Lucy began to dab her cut, wincing in pain.

"I was trying to pet a blue cat."

"Oh, you mean Happy?" Natsu asked.

"I guess." Lucy replied, finally getting to her feet, "Is Happy your cat?"

"Yep." Natsu said, his face beaming, "You don't see too many blue cats around."

"That's true." It now came to Lucy's attention that she had spent too much time chit-chatting when she was supposed to be heading to work.

"Natsu! We have to go!" she squeaked and started down the stairs.

"Why?" Natsu questioned with his hands in his pockets.

_Is he serious?_

"A little something called work. Ring any bells?" Lucy said feeling like this man was hopeless.

"Oh! Work!" and with that Natsu raced down the stairs leaving Lucy to catch up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The week went by with relative ease and then another and another and before Lucy knew it three months had gone by.

By now Lucy was really starting to feel comfortable with the whole teaching thing.

She was also beginning to feel quite comfortable around a few of the teachers at Fairy Tail Academy.

First there was Gray who although appeared like a hottie at first, was a complete spaz who (no matter how hard he tried) couldn't keep his cool.

It seemed to Lucy that although Gray and Natsu got into the most fights, they were also the closest friends among the teachers.

Then there was Loke, who seemed charming enough but a little too touchy for Lucy's taste.

He spent most of his time flirting with her (and other female teachers) but made sure to check his reflection frequently as well.

After Loke there was Erza who was not only an incredible teacher but an intimidating woman as well.

No one ever questioned her and although at times she scared Lucy herself, Lucy couldn't help but feel Erza was the most respectable of all women she had ever met.

More recently Lucy had met Makarov's secretary Mirajane, who (among the females) Lucy had grown the closest to.

Mirajane used to model for companies like Dior, Gucci, and even Victoria's Secret but had to retire due to injuries she had received in a car accident that had nearly taken her life.

Lucy admired Mirajane for her optimism and wished that she could be that upbeat all the time.

There were other teachers of course such as Cana (the drunk), Juvia (who everyone knew obsessed over Gray), Gajeel (the jerk, who often called Lucy 'bunny girl'), and countless more.

Lucy had also heard people talk about the Vice principal named Laxus.

It was rumored that Laxus hated working at Fairy Tail almost as much as he hated his grandfather (and boss) Makarov.

Lucy hoped that she wouldn't have to ever meet Laxus but knew that was wishful thinking (he was one of her bosses after all).

But out of all the people Lucy had met at the academy the one she had spent the most with was Natsu.

Lucy had come to discover that despite his first appearance of being a calm, collected guy Natsu was actually the biggest dork she had ever met, with no sense of personal privacy or space.

For instance, over the past few months Natsu had not only come into Lucy's apartment uninvited (he was very good at using the window) but he had also used her toothbrush, eaten almost all her noodles, gone through her drawers (in search of food no less), broken her coffee maker (pushing the 'start' button too many times), and not to mention all the times he had seen her practically naked (when he decided to 'pop' by for one of his unexpected and uninvited visits).

And then there was that _feline_.

Oh Lucy could go on for _days_ of how that dreaded blue thing had ripped up the sides of her couches, and used her carpet for its own personal potty break.

But all this was nothing compared to the fact that the fur ball could talk.

Yes _talk_.

Lucy had no idea how (she didn't even think Natsu knew how) but Happy was indeed a talker.

Although he wasn't allowed to speak in public (what would people do if they saw a talking blue cat?).

Well all of this was reason for Lucy to hate Natsu's guts or at least be incredibly annoyed, which she was most of the time.

But somehow despite all this Lucy still found Natsu to be her best friend.

After all, the pink haired idiot had good qualities too.

Natsu was always willing to help people in need (including Lucy when she had too many papers to grade).

Natsu also always let Lucy choose when they watched movies, or ordered food.

He also was quite the cleaner (surprisingly considering the messes he'd make).

Natsu also rubbed Lucy's feet, went shopping with her (and carried all her bags), attempted to fix things (although fixing things usually meant making them worse than how they began), and even took care of Lucy when she was sick with the flu.

So Lucy supposed she liked being around him and although she wished he'd knock a little more often, she secretly liked the idea of seeing Natsu sitting on her couch when she'd come home from the store or something.

Well for the most part anyway.

"Natsu is possible for you to hurry? We're going to be late again!"

It was a chilly December morning and Lucy was currently waiting for Natsu to find his coat.

Considering the two lived right next door to each other they typically carpooled.

"I'm trying Luce but I just can't fi-AH HA!" Natsu jumped with victory as he found the black jacket he had been searching for.

"Okay, okay, great job. Now let's go!" Lucy headed out the door with Natsu close behind and the two got in Lucy's little yellow bug.

Upon arrival at the school the duo barely had time to get to their classes before the student's tardy bell rang.

_That damn Natsu! He always makes me late!_

Lucy sighed as she took off her peacoat and began to take roll.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Natsu.

"Luce! You forgot your bag."

Immediately, all the freshman students began giggling and Lucy mentally cursed Natsu's lack of professionalism.

"Thank you _Mr. Dragneel_." Lucy said with as much emphasis on Natsu's last name as possible.

For a moment the salmon haired male only stared in confusion but then, as if a light bulb went off said, "_Ohh_, you're welcome Lu-er Ms. Heartfilia." And with that the art teacher was gone.

Lucy sighed and began teaching.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry about earlier Lucy." Natsu said as he bit into his turkey sandwich.

It was lunchtime and the teachers were gathered in the lounge wrapped in various conversations.

Lucy smiled and said, "It's okay Natsu, just call me by my last name in front of the kids, 'kay?"

Natsu nodded his head and went back to scarfing down his food.

"You know," Gray said sitting across the two at the round table, "It doesn't matter how many times you tell him. You can't teach an old cat new tricks."

Natsu stood up and shook his fist in Gray's face, "Who are you calling a cat?!"

Gray stood up, shaking his fist as well, "Who do you think dumbass!"

"That does it!" And with that Natsu lept across the table and tackled Gray to the ground.

As the two battled it out Lucy began to wonder…

_Isn't it you can't teach an old __**dog**_-

Suddenly Gray landed on Lucy's soup bowl, sending the contents onto Lucy's blouse.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Lucy screeched and the two immediately stopped their spat.

"IMMAGONNAKILLYOUGUYS!" Lucy screamed with such rage that both Natsu and Gray weren't exactly sure what she said.

That is until she charged at the both of them.

Soon the lounge was in chaos, Lucy was chasing after Natsu and Gray while the two young men ran for their lives and amidst it all Mirajane was desperately trying to talk Lucy into a 'peaceful' negotiation.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The whole room stood still as Erza's booming voice could be heard.

"W-w-we just-heh-" Gray was trying to come up with an excuse when Erza cut him off.  
"SHUT UP AND EAT!"

And everyone did just that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the end of the day and Lucy was packing up her stuff when she heard a knock at her classroom door.

She looked up to see Natsu.

"Hey," she said with a sigh, "I'm almost done here, then we can head out."

Natsu shifted uncomfortably.

"Well actually, I was coming in here to tell you I don't need a ride today. Gray's going to take me."

Lucy shot the pink haired man a skeptical look, "Okay..."

"Well, see ya later Luce!" Natsu said in his usually cheery tone and bolted out the door.

"What a wierdo." Lucy sighed aloud and continued to pack up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Well that concludes chapter two:) Not much of a cliffhanger but better than none at all, eh? I'm thinking the plot of this story will happen in either the next chapter or the one after. GAH! I just want to get to the plot! But I don't want it to seem rushed. Well thank you to everyone who has helped me with constructive criticism and with such nice reviews:) They help me continue my story:)**


	4. Another year older

**AN: Hello! Sorry it's been awhile but I'm currently finishing up another story (plus school's a killer as I'm sure we all knowXP). Anywho thank you everyone for all the positive reviews and I hope you like the new chapter!:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One, two, three, four, five-_

"Lucy?"

_Six, seven, eight, nine-_

"Luce?"

_Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen-_

"Luce? Luce, could you answer me?"

_Ten...wait no...it was twelve right? Wait that's not it..._

"Dammit Natsu! You made me lose my place!"

"Huh? Place in what?"

"In counting!"

"Counting what?"

"The papers!"

"What papers?"

"THE ONES I'VE BEEN GRADING!"

Lucy and Natsu were currently sitting in Lucy's apartment working on the papers they needed to grade for the weekend.

It was Friday night and Lucy could think of a million other things she'd rather be doing than grading papers, _especially_ with Natsu.

This had been the third time he had interrupted her counting.

"Oh, sorry Luce. I forgot."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her patience was wearing out, "Natsu, how is it possible that you've forgotten yet _again_ that I'm grading papers? Especially when you're doing the same thing!"

Natsu seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying (with a grin no less), "Dunno. Could you answer my question now?"

Lucy could feel her brow twitch in utter annoyance...or was it rage?

"NO!" She screeched and went back to looking at her papers.

"Aww c'mon Lucy! I need to know the answer!" Natsu was now whining and driving Lucy completely _insane_.

"Natsu," Lucy growled making Natsu begin to regret bothering the blonde, "If I don't get these papers done it means I'll have to work on them tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday..._Saturday_ Natsu. Now if I'm grading papers on Saturday instead of relaxing and enjoying my free-time, who do you think is going to be the one that I blame?"

Natsu gulped, Gray?"

Well it was worth a shot.

"No Natsu. Not Gray." Lucy was sounding dangerously calm.

Natsu tried again, "Erza?"

Lucy was about to crack, did Natsu honestly have a death wish?

"Nope, guess again."

Natsu said in the smallest and most quiet voice he could muster, "Me?"

Lucy gave an evil smile, "That's right Natsu_, you_. Now, are you going to let me work?"

"Yes," Natsu replied and saw Lucy turn back to her papers and then added, "But could you please answer my question?"

And that was what drove Lucy over the edge.

The young history teacher gave a shriek (sounding more like a battle cry than anything else) and jumped at Natsu.

Natsu gave a yelp (sounding more like a dying puppy than anything else) and ran for cover, under the table.

Lucy landed on the ground instead of Natsu and gave another cry of rage and followed the poor pink boy under the table in attempts to destroy him (and his let-me-annoy-Lucy ways).

Natsu quickly leapt out from under the table and towards the bathroom, followed by Lucy.

The pink-haired art teacher had planned to lock the door and perhaps escape through the window.

But Natsu's plans for escape were foiled by Lucy's speed, seeing as how she put her foot in the door before Natsu could close it.

"NATSU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucy screeched and pried open the door, causing Natsu to fall over.

But before Lucy could tackle him, Natsu had leapt to his feet and was headed for the front door.

Alas, our salmon-haired friend could not even reach the doorknob before Lucy had jumped on his back.

Lucy was shouting profanities, whilst whacking Natsu on the head, as Natsu seemed to pour out an endless supply of "ow's".

"Lucy! Ow! C'mon I-ow!" Natsu tried to think of someway to get the livid blonde of his back when suddenly an idea came.

"Lucy I didn't want to have to do this!"

"NATSU I WILL DESTR-Hahaha-Natsu!-Haha-No! Not that! Haha!"

Natsu had found a way to maneuver his hands to get Lucy off him, using her one weakness: tickle torture.

In attempts to stop the tickling, Lucy had covered her stomach with her arms causing her to tumble off Natsu and onto the ground.

"Natsu! Haha-No! Haha-More! Haha-Stop!" Lucy tried to retain her anger but found it difficult to intimidate when she was giggling non-stop.

"More? Well if you insist." Natsu said with an evil grin and continued his reign of terror.

Lucy continued to laugh like a madwoman and amidst her laughing fit accidentally (or so she would later claim) kicked Natsu in the gut.

Natsu fell over with an 'omph!' and grasped his aching stomach in pain.

"Oh my God! I didn't mean to kick so hard! Are you okay?" Lucy asked trying to stop her giggling.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Natsu asked still clutching his stomach and sounding rather aghast.

Lucy gave a triumphant smile saying, "Well you _did_ try to tickle me to death."

Natsu frowned in a rather comical way causing Lucy to giggle. The pink-haired idiot could be cute..._sometimes_.

"Laugh it up," Natsu groaned planting his face in Lucy's plush carpet, "Butsh wonw wu wotsch getchs wour birshtay shetsentsh."

Lucy blinked before saying, "Natsu, you are aware that I haven't the slightest clue as to what you just said."

Natsu didn't lift his head from the carpet when he replied with, "Goodsh."

Lucy rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well now you've managed to distract me from my grading. So what exactly was your question?"

Natsu turned his face towards Lucy and out of the carpet before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

"That's it? THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO ASK?!" The blond was fuming again and Natsu was beginning to wonder if she had some anger management issues.

"Well yeah, you going to answer?"

Lucy calmed herself and gave a deep exasperated sigh, deciding this idiot just wasn't worth killing.

"Pink Natsu. It's pink."

Then the young woman got up and returned to her grading table followed by a smiling young man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated.

She had managed to finish her grading due to the fact Natsu was all too eager to help.

Lucy supposed he felt a little guilty about distracting her and that's why he had offered to finish her stack of papers.

Although that was quite the good deed, even for Natsu.

Lucy pondered how pure Natsu's intentions were as she stepped into the shower (making sure to turn the knob as far to 'hot' as it would go).

Lucy took her time in the shower, basking in its warmth for as long as possible.

When she stepped out she was still thinking about Natsu and how seemed to be acting strange all week.

Why, every day since Monday he had gotten a ride with Gray after school.

Was Natsu avoiding her?

No, that wouldn't make sense.

After all, he was_ just_ at her apartment last night plus he was still riding with her in the mornings and they were hanging out together as usual except after school...

Lucy decided figuring out why Natsu was acting the way he was just wasn't worth the headache and opted for eating instead.

So after drying her hair, Lucy slipped on a gray long sleeved v-neck, a pair of jeans, and her favorite brown boots before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

She was going to treat herself to a Mcgriddle this morning; after all it _was_ her birthday.

Yep today was the day Lucy was turning the big two-three and she planned on spending it just like any other day (well except for a few little treats).

Lucy hadn't told anyone at the academy about her birthday but figured things were okay that way.

Everyone had their own schedules anyway and really, who had time for birthdays anymore?

Lucy sighed heading down the stairs when she heard a- "Hey!"

She wasn't surprised when she looked up and saw Natsu but she _was_ surprised to find he was up this early on a Saturday and...fully dressed?

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said smiling, "Where are you headed? And so early, you've never been one to get up before eleven on a Saturday."

Natsu climbed down until he was a step above Lucy, "I was actually going to get you but since you're already up, my work is done."

Natsu gave his famous lopsided grin making Lucy herself smile.

"Why were you getting me?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to grab some breakfast."

"Oh," Lucy said dumbly then added, "well I was on my way to McDonalds-"

"Great!" Natsu said beaming, "Let's go!"

And with that Natsu snatched Lucy's hand and pulled her down the stairs to his car.

Once they had ordered at McDonalds Lucy had gone rummaging through her purse to find her wallet when Natsu had said, "No don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Really?" Lucy asked to which Natsu nodded his head smiling.

After McDonalds Natsu suggested that they go to the park.

So they did. After the park Natsu thought they should head to the movies.

"During the day?" Lucy asked, after all it was barely noon.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied scratching his head nervously, "That's the best time to go."

So they went to the movies and saw 'The Wolfman' which had Lucy raving about Bencio Del Toro and Natsu raving about the gore.

In addition to breakfast (and the ice-cream at the park) Natsu had also paid for Lucy's movie ticket and popcorn making the young girl wonder why her best friend was being so generous.

After the two had gotten back in the car Natsu said, "Luce, there's somewhere I want to take you."

Lucy raised her brow, "What do you mean? You've already taken me 'somewhere' and then some."

"Yeah but, this place is even better!" Natsu said beaming and Lucy sighed with a smile.  
"Alright Natsu, let's go."

And so they did, straight to the city carnival.

Upon arrival Lucy had a smile that could've ripped her whole face in half.

If there was one thing Lucy loved, it was the carnival.

The two spent the day riding the bumper cars and eating cotton candy.

Pretty soon night fell and to Lucy it was like the carnival was suddenly brought to life by a dazzling display of lights.

Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw Lucy's face glow along with the lights.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed looking at the illuminated Ferris wheel, "this is my favorite. C'mon!"

Lucy was laughing as the two sprinted toward the wheel and Natsu thought that this must have been Lucy as a little girl. He smiled thinking things really hadn't changed.

Natsu and Lucy didn't need to wait very long in line and got on the Ferris wheel.

Lucy giggled as the wheel started up and the two were lifted into the air.

"So you really like these things, huh?" Natsu asked and Lucy saw that he looked a little uneasy.

"Yeah...you okay?"

Natsu nodded his head, "I just get a little queasy on these is all."

"Natsu! You should've told me! I wouldn't have gone on if I'd known it makes you sick." Lucy said while lightly circling her hand on Natsu's back (to ease his suffering).

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you. This ride is your favorite and I don't mind a little stomach pain if you're happy." Natsu said with a smile (despite his 'condition') and Lucy couldn't help but feel a light blush cover her cheeks.

Lucy had never met someone who could make her feel so special over such a small yet meaningful sacrifice.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said and laid her head on Natsu's shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Natsu asked, "So is your favorite color really pink?"

Lucy gave a half 'tch' half laugh before replying, "Yes Natsu. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not," he said smiling, "it's just funny, that's all."

"How is it funny?" Lucy asked feeling confused.

"Well 'cause it's my favorite color too. Not that I'd ever tell people that, especially Gray." Natsu scoffed at that last part.

"I think you and Gray are secret lovers," Lucy said giggling, "that's why you fight so much."

"WHA?!" Natsu shrieked in horror.

"Relax!" Lucy laughed, "It's just a joke. Unless you feel like admitting something..."

"Psh, yeah right!" Natsu said crossing his arms.

Lucy patted the shock of salmon hair beside her and looked down at the carnival.

"Everything looks so beautiful from up here."

Natsu uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Lucy.

"Wow Luce," Natsu said in a breathy tone Lucy had never heard from him before.

Lucy turned her head saying, "Wow what-" only to find that Natsu's face was mere inches from her own.

"Your eyes," Natsu said looking straight into the blonde's brown orbs making her blush (madly it might be added), "they're sparkling."

Lucy couldn't seem to keep her cheeks from turning crimson and asked, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Your eyes of course," Natsu said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Geez Luce, you really are weird."

Lucy blinked as Natsu snickered about her 'weirdness.'

The young blonde couldn't help but feel perplexed as to how Natsu could change moods so very fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they had ridden on a couple more rides Natsu and Lucy had decided it'd be best to head home.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said once they were in the car, "This has been one of the best birthdays ever."

"Birthday?!" Natsu asked surprised and Lucy blushed at how she had forgotten no one knew about her birthday.

"Oh," she said with a little nervous giggle, "yeah I have a confession, today is my birthday."

"Well it's a little late for confessions now that I already know." Natsu said very matter-of-factly as he pulled into his assigned parking spot.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway." Lucy said as she got out of the car.

"Lucy! Of course it matters!" Natsu cried out as they ascended the stairs, "If I had known it was your birthday I would've taken you to breakfast and the movies!"

Lucy turned and gave Natsu a confused look, "But you did-"

"Not to mention I would've taken you to the carnival, since I happen to know that's your favorite place."

Lucy was putting the pieces together as she unlocked her door, "What a minute you mean-"

Lucy was cut off as she opened her door and was met with a big "SURPRISE!" courtesy of all her friends.

"B-but how I-I-" Lucy was shocked as she looked around the room and saw all the smiling faces and pink banners that read 'Happy Birthday Lucy!'

"I have a confession too." Natsu said grinning, "I already knew today was your birthday, so happy birthday Luce!"

"Natsu..." Lucy said and tried to contain the warm liquid in her eyes, threatening to escape.

Soon everyone was surrounding Lucy, giving her happy birthday wishes and presents.

Mirajane had gotten Lucy a black blouse from Dolce and Gabbana, while Erza had gotten Lucy a pair of sparkling earrings, Gray had given her a pair of pajamas (Lucy had no clue as to why), and many more gifts were given by everyone else.

Lucy was eating cake when Erza came up to her, "So how do you like your party?"

Lucy gave a big smile saying, "I love it! It's the best birthday gift ever."

"You know who put it together don't you?" Erza asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Lucy shook her head and Erza motioned to Natsu.

"He's been planning it all week." Ezra said moving a strand of fiery red hair from her face, "He really wanted to make it special."

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up all over again as she looked at her pink haired friend (who was currently busy arguing with Gray) and smiled.

"That idiot never ceases to amaze me." Lucy said and smiled.

The party ended around two and Lucy thanked everyone for coming (and for all the gifts) and by the time the last person had left, she felt exhausted.

Lucy decided she would clean her house on Sunday and opted for going to bed.

Natsu was still at her apartment putting away some cups and the cake.

"You really don't have to do that Natsu." Lucy said as she pulled out a white Van Halen t-shirt from her drawers along with a pair of mini shorts.

"I want to Lucy," Natsu replied, "it's my birthday present to you."

Lucy smiled and headed in her bathroom to change into her PJ's and brush her teeth.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom she found that Natsu had fallen asleep...on her bed.

Now this had happened before and normally Lucy would yell at him but tonight she decided that Natsu deserved a little rest.

So instead of screaming Lucy turned out the light and crawled in bed next to her pink-haired friend.

"Goodnight Natsu. Thanks for everything." Lucy whispered and before she drifted to sleep she heard Natsu whisper back, "You're welcome Luce."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**AN: This was kind of a fun little chapter to add. Next chapter I hope to get some kind of plot going...we shall see how it goes:)**  
**Well I hope everyone liked the chapter...if you did please let me know:D**


	5. Down the rabbit hole

**AN: Well Alrighty. There's about to be a big turn of events and...A PLOT! Whoo hoo! Let's hope this chapter goes well:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sunday morning Lucy had awoken feeling like she had just had the best sleep of her life.

She hadn't yet opened her eyes but felt the most incredible warmth that had not been provided since her heater broke down three weeks ago (damn the trivial costs of life).

Lucy smiled and pulled her large pillow closer and nuzzled into it's...neck?

Lucy's eyes shot open to find Natsu was her so called 'pillow' and the source of the wonderful heat.

Why was he so warm anyway?

The answer to that would have to wait; this was no time for silly questions.

Lucy remembered allowing Natsu to stay the night but the problem at hand wasn't Natsu, it was the fact that her arms were wrapped around his body and..._oh God_ her legs too!

Lucy cursed the heavens for her habit of snuggling whatever was in her path while she slept.

_Calm down now Lucy, we can fix this. Just remove your limbs from Natsu's before he wakes up._

Easier said (or thought) than done.

Lucy had no idea how she managed to wiggle her arm underneath Natsu's back but was pretty sure it'd be much more difficult to wiggle out, considering the man's weight.

Natsu wasn't fat (although with all the food he ate you'd think...) but he certainly had a lot of muscle.

_**A lot**__ of muscle..._

Lucy's eyes trailed down Natsu (who was in a mere white tank) and blushed at how close to his face she was_._

Ending things on that thought Lucy allowed herself to focus on the issue at hand.

Lucy quickly regained composure (or however much composure one could have while one was intertwined unintentionally with another being) and scolded herself for allowing such thoughts into her head.

_He's your friend you dumby! __**Friend**__. Nothing more. Besides, he's extremely immature._

With that last part in mind Lucy continued where she left off.

So with as much care as she could muster, Lucy removed her leg from being atop Natsu's.

_Alright, that was easy. Now for the arms._

Lucy slowly tried to ease her arm from under Natsu but to no avail.

The idiot was made out of rocks!

Lucy sighed and made another attempt at removing her now sleeping hand (she was sure it'd have to be chopped off by the end of this).

This time when Lucy tried to pry her hand from its heavy grave Natsu stirred.

_Oh shit! What to do, what to do?_

Lucy frantically thought of a plan and decided on operation: act like you're sleeping.

Natsu awoke with a yawn and shifted.

Why did his back feel so uncomfortable?

He lifted himself up to find the source of the problem only to discover...Lucy's hand?

Lucy almost sighed at being able to get some feeling back her hand but held back the desire.

Natsu was unaware of Lucy's thoughts and felt guilty, thinking he must have smothered her arm in his sleep.

So Natsu gently moved Lucy's arm next her side and lay back down.

After all, Lucy had one hell of a comfy bed and he was still tired.

Lucy let out the sigh she had been holding in once Natsu started snoring and decided she'd go back to sleep as well.

It was Sunday after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright class remember: have your research essays on the celestial spirits ready to turn in by Friday."

Lucy was in the last class of the day and had just finished her lecture.

It was Monday and Lucy was not excited in the least.

New weeks were always the worst and Lucy found herself wishing it was Friday.

Fridays had now been labeled G-day, or, grading day.

It had been a few weeks since Lucy's birthday and it had become part of some new routine to spend Fridays at her apartment grading papers with Natsu (and watching movies afterwards).

Oddly enough Lucy found herself looking forward to G-day, since when was grading papers fun?

Lucy decided to accept the fact that she was a definite weirdo for enjoying work but somehow it didn't feel like work, especially with Natsu there.

He was always so energetic and fun (even if he did drive Lucy crazy).

Lucy always found she'd rather spend a night in with Natsu then out dancing at some club.

Just what the hell was wrong with her?

Lucy shook her head dismissing her thoughts and started packing up her bag.

"Hey Luce!"

Speak of the pink-haired devil.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy replied, continuing to pack.

"So I was thinking," Natsu started, sitting on Lucy's desk, "we should grab some Subway before we head home."

"Sandwiches, huh?" Lucy said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, "You sure know the way to a girl's heart."

Natsu only gave a cheeky grin, "I know."

Lucy rolled her eyes and the two headed to the parking lot.

Once they were at Subway and had ordered their sandwiches, Lucy rummaged through her purse in attempts to find her wallet.

"Hold on just a moment," Lucy said to the cashier, "it's in here somewhere."

Natsu eyed his blonde friend as she continued to frantically search for her wallet.

"What the hell," Lucy mumbled getting frustrated, "It was _just_ here."

"Luce don't worry I'll get this one." Natsu said and pulled out his wallet.

Lucy gave a pout of embarrassment.

The two sat at a table and Lucy continued to frown.

"We'll look for it after we eat, okay?" Natsu said trying to help his friend to not feel so distressed.

"But I just saw it, how..." it was if a sudden light bulb went off in Lucy's head as she practically shouted, "School! It's in the classroom! Of course!"

"Aye. You should have thought of that already."

Lucy jumped at the sudden new voice and Natsu turned pale white.

"Happy!" Natsu hissed in a sharp whisper, "What have I told you about talking in public!"

"How'd_ he_ get here?" Lucy asked and then gasped, "Did you take him to the academy?"

Natsu scratched his head with a nervous laugh, "Well it was supposed to be a 'take your pet to work day.' People have that all the time."

Lucy grasped her forehead. Just_ how_ was she friends with this idiot?

"Natsu," Lucy said in exasperation, "it's take your_ kid_ to work day!"

Natsu gave a flick of the wrist, "Oh same thing."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. As long as we go to the school to get my wallet, I'll be fine."

"Aye."

"Happy shhh!" Natsu hissed and Lucy decided it'd be best to just eat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lucy and Natsu arrived back at the school it was nearly dark.

"Let's get the wallet and go home. I'm in desperate need of a hot bath." Lucy said pulling her jacket tighter around her waist.

Natsu seemed unfazed by the chill.

"Why is it you're always so warm?" Lucy asked truly perplexed.

"Dunno," Natsu replied with a shrug, "Guess it's 'cause I'm just so_ hot_."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu waggled his eyebrows.

The two teachers entered the dark school and headed into Lucy's classroom.

Once there Lucy turned on her little desk light and searched around for her wallet.

She found it with a triumphant "Ah-ha!"

"It was here all along," sighed Happy, "and all that trouble."

Lucy was about to swat the feline when something very strange happened.

A high pitched scream sounded throughout the halls of the school.

Lucy froze while Happy clasped onto Natsu who looked wide-eyed and shocked.

"W-what the hell was that?" Lucy whispered and Natsu lifted a finger to his lips in a 'shh' sign.

Lucy was beginning to feel more than a little creeped out.

Natsu slowly advanced to where the door was and peeked out.

Natsu peered into the dark halls and saw nothing.

While Natsu did this Lucy attempted to dial 911 but to no avail.

Her cell phone had no service.

She attempted to use the school phone only to find that it too wasn't working.

Now Lucy was _really_ freaked out.

Natsu quietly walked back over to Lucy and clasped her hand.

"C'mon." He whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered feeling horrified and the art teacher squeezed her hand tighter.

"It'll be okay." Natsu smiled and Lucy felt a little better.

Happy continued to cling onto Natsu's back for dear life as the three quietly walked through the halls.

When they had almost reached the door that lead to the parking lot a dark figure appeared clasping another and Natsu quickly pushed Lucy and himself against the opposite wall, hoping they hadn't been seen.

Lucy tried to keep her breathing from being too heavy as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

Natsu continued to hold Lucy's hand as the two stood, trying not to make a sound.

"You thought you could get away with it, huh?"

A deep voice came and a *whack* could be heard followed by the moans of a man in pain.

"You damn moron," the voice started again, Lucy made a mental note that it was definitely a man, "No one betrays me and lives."

Another hit could be heard and Lucy winced as she heard the other man cry out in pain again.

Natsu was fuming but knew he could do nothing to help; he couldn't risk Lucy and Happy's safety.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and another deafening scream was heard.

Lucy stifled her own screams as she heard flesh ripping and blood splattering.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw a trail of blood make its way to where she and Natsu were standing.

Natsu could feel Lucy shaking and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Natsu tried to think of something that could be done, how were they going to get out of this damn school? And just what the hell did that guy do to the other?

Natsu decided they should head for the school's emergency exit, in the back.

So as quietly as he could Natsu tugged on Lucy's hand to signal they had to go.

Lucy nodded her head, still shaking like a wet dog.

Happy stayed in his spot with his eyes shut tight.

The two walked slowly and quietly and just when Natsu thought they might be able to get out unnoticed a most unfortunate thing happened.

Lucy's rubber rain boots slid on the floor and made a loud *squeak.*

Natsu's eyes went as wide as saucers and Lucy was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Who the hell's there?" It was no good, Natsu knew their last option: to run like the freaking wind.

So they took off, running as fast as their legs would carry them.

Lucy heard the man shouting profanities behind them and found herself praying to the high heavens that they would live.

_Please God, please! I don't want to die! I promise I'll exercise and eat healthy! I'll never drink again! I'll even go to church! Just please let us live!_

While Lucy continued to run and pray for life, Natsu caught sight of a set of stairs that lead to the basement.

Thinking that maybe they could lose the crazy killer, Natsu tugged on Lucy's hand to turn her in the direction of the stairs.

The two sprinted as fast as they could down the steps.

When they reached the basement Natsu and Lucy hid behind a big bundle of boxes.

Lucy was crouched down as Natsu put his hand around her shoulders.

After a few minutes of silence Natsu peered over the boxes to find that nobody had followed them.

"I think we might have lost him." Natsu whispered still panting from their dash.

"Aye. Tell me when it's over." Happy said shakily.

Lucy and Natsu stood and looked around.

Finding that no one was in sight they began their quiet escape, well _almost_.

It turned out the man had been hiding waiting for the duo to reveal themselves.

Before anyone had time to react the man yanked Lucy from Natsu's hand and slipped out a knife, hovering it over Lucy's throat.

"NO! DON'T!" Natsu shouted and through the darkness he could see the man's gleaming smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but I can't just let you and your girlfriend live after what you just saw." The man sounded amused, making Natsu furious.

"Please," Natsu said trying to keep calm, "we won't tell anybody what we saw. We don't even know who you are. Just please let her go."

Lucy was tearing up again and frightened out of her mind.

"What do I get out of this?" The man asked with the same evil grin as before.

Natsu reached in his pocket and threw out his wallet, "Here take it. Have all my money, whatever you want."

The man chuckled, "Whatever I want huh? Well it's certainly not your money."

The man looked down at Lucy and planted his face in her hair taking in her scent.

Lucy shuddered and suppressed the urge to gag. Natsu stood fuming and stepped forward but the man gripped Lucy tighter and pressed the knife against her cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said chuckling again.

"Don't touch her." Natsu growled.

The man sighed saying, "Alright, I won't kill her and I won't have any more fun with her. In fact, here."

The man roughly threw Lucy at Natsu, who immediately grabbed onto her tight.

Lucy remained shaking in Natsu's arms and Natsu wished for nothing more than to tear this guy apart.

"But don't think you're getting away." the man said and suddenly there was a flash of light and a large white hole appeared.

"What the-" Natsu started but suddenly there was something pulling him towards the hole.

Lucy could feel this force too and let out a small scream.

Suddenly the force became stronger and Lucy could hear the mystery man laughing as she, Natsu, and Happy were pulled into the hole.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as they fell into an abyss of white.

Her vision was fading but she could feel Natsu grab onto her and pull her against him.

"Hang on Luce! You too Happy!" Natsu shouted as all three fell farther and farther until the hit ground and were rendered unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**AN: Well that concludes this chapter:) It took me forever to come up with a plot idea but now that I have it we shall see how this story goes;)**  
**Feel free to review:) You guys make my day:)**


	6. The Plot Thickens

**AN: So I see that many people were shocked by the last chapter. Sorry if I sent you for a loop, but the way the story was going before I would've ran out of ideas (and we all would've died of boredom)XD So I hope everyone likes this next chapter:D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

When Lucy signed up to teach at Fairy Tail Academy she would have never thought that _this_ was where she would end up.

Lucy figured the academy was a lucky break in her new found teaching career.

Oh how wrong she was.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened and then closed again.

She groaned groggily and could feel a nasty headache pounding between her ears.

_Just open your eyes._

Lucy eyelashes fluttered as she blinked trying to force herself back into consciousness.

She slowly sat up and the pain in her head immediately became excruciating.

Feeling about ready to throw up, Lucy reached her hand behind her head and gingerly touched the spot emitting the most pain.

She winced when shooting pains were sent reeling across her whole body.

She brought her hand back only to find that a crimson liquid had covered her fingers.

_Blood, that's just great. Just freaking fantastic!_

Lucy rolled her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Now that she was conscious, Lucy realized just how foul the air smelt.

She immediately placed her hand to her nose to cover the smell only to find that it had been replaced by a nasty metallic sent instead.

Lucy cursed as she saw she had just placed her bloody hand against her face and she attempted to wipe the blood off on her jacket's sleeve.

When this action was pursued Lucy discovered that her coat was covered in mud.

It was now that it came to Lucy's attention that she was surrounded by mud.

It was in her hair, on her boots, and on her face and hands.

She looked around to find she was near some green colored water and enclosed by marsh-like plants.

_A swamp? Oh good Lord!_

Oh this was _so_ not how Lucy had wanted to spend the day.

Lucy pushed herself up until she was standing.

_Now what?_

Suddenly Lucy remembered her two companions.

_Happy! Natsu! Oh crap…_

She looked around her to find that neither man nor feline were present.

_I'm in a swamp, covered in mud, with the chance of a concussion._

"Why me?" Lucy sighed out loud and suddenly she heard a splash.

She turned in the direction of the noise but saw nothing, only the ripples of the mossy water.

"Natsu?" Lucy inquired a little fearful.

No response.

"Happy?" Lucy tried again only to be met by silence.

Lucy gulped and decided she'd better hurry and find her two friends.

So without any further distractions Lucy began her trek through the ominous swamp.

Though the marsh smelt like a mix of a thousand year old shit and mildew, Lucy was at least thankful she had worn her rain boots.

As she continued her walk, Lucy looked up at the sky.

It was incredibly dark, as though it was on the verge of some ferocious storm.

As if to agree with Lucy's thoughts, the vehement rolling of thunder sounded throughout the marsh.

Lucy shivered as a rush of wind swept past and found herself wishing more than ever that she would have just left her damn purse at the school until morning.

_Well too late for that now Missy-Prissy._

Lucy let out another groan and continued walking.

To Lucy it seemed like several hours but in fact she had only been walking precisely _one_ hour when something had caught her eye.

Her feet were aching and her head was still pounding when Lucy caught sight of something shining near the edge of the marsh's waters.

Feeling curious (and that she had nowhere to go anyway) Lucy stopped to take a look.

Lucy bent down and saw that the source of the 'shining' was gold and proceeded to pick the unidentified object up.

It turned out to be a locket in the shape of a heart with the initials C.G. engraved on the front.

"I wonder what's inside..." Lucy mumbled to herself and attempted to open the locket, only to find it was stuck.

After a few more tries Lucy decided to give up on the thing and stuffed it into her pocket, it _was_ pretty after all.

Suddenly more thunder rumbled through the swamp and rain began to fall.

_Oh, on top of everything else it just has to rain!_

Lucy was becoming very tired of how this day was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Lucy continued to walk deeper into the marsh she was unaware of three very small friends that were not far behind.

Well 'friends' was a strong word.

"Why do we have search for her! Out of all the other fairies it just had to be us!"

Flying in almost a perfect line were three little fairies, each with their own individual color of light illuminating around them.

One was pink, another was purple, and the third was green.

Beatrix was the green and had been less than happy that she (along with her dearest friends) had to be out in the disgusting swamp and searching for a human girl, no less.

"Oh Beatrix you know we must always do what's best for our kingdom. I think it's rather noble." Elaine was the pink and always looked on the brighter side of things.

"Noble or not, I wouldn't dare stand up to _her_. You know when she gets that look in her eye she means business." This was said by Cordelia the purple, who always saw the reasonable side of things.

"Well yeah," Beatrix agreed, "but still, I hate humans. Even if we are to remain loyal to them, they smell funny and not mention how _ugly_ they are." At this the little green fairy laughed a squeaky little cackle that only one of miniature size could conjure up.

"Beatrix! What a horrible thing to say! You ought to be ashamed of yourself; humans have always looked out for us." Elaine was pointing her finger much like a scolding parent would to their child, "Why in case you have forgotten, it was _humans_ who stopped the mighty ogre from obliterating our most precious forest. It's _humans_ who keep the werewolves at bay and not to mention all of the other great and terrible creatures of the world. Why it's _humans_-"

"Alright, alright! Geez Elaine! It was just a joke." Beatrix waved her arms in defense and Cordelia rolled her eyes at the immature squabble taking place beside her.

"Well you should know better." said Elaine finally calming down.

Before Beatrix could say another word Cordelia's eyes widened and she hovered closer to the muddy grounds of the marsh.

"What's wrong?" Beatrix asked and Cordelia pointed to the set of tracks she was looking at.

"Oh my!" Elaine exclaimed, "Those are human alright, and by the looks of it pretty fresh."

"They must be," Cordelia replied, "if they weren't the rain would have washed them away by now."

"Well we better hurry before it does." Beatrix said and with that the three fairies were on their way as fast as their wings would allow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nearing nightfall and Lucy was beginning to think she would never find her friends.

She had been walking for hours and felt overwhelmingly tired, hungry, and not to mention dizzy.

The rain hadn't let up one bit and Lucy decided she was sick of being drenched.

So she looked around for some shelter and found the best she could do was sit under one of the marsh's deformed trees.

Lucy sat down under the branches where it was a little more dry but smelt just as bad as everywhere else.

She guessed the tree must have been rotting, what in this swamp wasn't?

This was a dark place indeed; Lucy didn't need to be a local resident to figure out this land was evil.

In addition to the horrifying stench Lucy had seen various markings on the dying trees as she had been walking.

Some had weird symbols and others held even stranger warnings such as "The marsh is harsh and full of dullies, so say goodbye cullies" and "all who walk this land shall die, and be turned into pie."

Well Lucy didn't know what a 'dully' or 'cully' was but she sure as hell didn't want to be eaten.

Who thought of these stupid rhymes anyway?

Lucy continued to ponder on these thoughts until an unusual sight caught her eye.

Floating in the rain were three colorful little lights.

_What peculiar fireflies..._

Lucy leaned forward a bit to get a better view only to discover the fireflies were approaching her...at quite the fast pace.

Suddenly the 'bugs' were only inches apart from Lucy's face and Lucy realized that they weren't really bugs at all.

_Little people...with wings? Oh what in God's name..._

"Are you Lucy?" Beatrix questioned, feeling impatient.

"Y-yes but how did you-"

"Oh thank heavens," Elaine cut in putting a hand to her heart, "we've been searching everywhere for you. Well thank goodness you're all right."

"Alright as in she's not dead. But look she's filthy, and she's got some dried blood on her face." Beatrix said pointing to the blood Lucy had smeared when she had accidentally put her hand to her nose.

"Well we can speculate all that later." Cordelia said putting her hands on her small waist, "But for now we better head back home. Who knows what'll happen if we stay out here until dark."

The two other fairies nodded their heads in agreement and Lucy was starting to feel very confused.

"What a minute who-or what are you guys? And how do you know my name? Where am I anyway and-"

"Slow down now Lucy." Elaine said in a soothing tone, "There'll be time for questions on the walk back to home."

"Yeah so let's get going." Beatrix added and Lucy decided it'd be best to do as these little (fireflies, light-bulbs?) said and lead her to their home. After all she didn't want to be turned into pie.

Speaking of which...

"Excuse little um...well what are you guys anyway?" Lucy asked as they walked along the marsh.

"We're fairies, I thought even _you_ could figure that out. That just goes to show, never overestimate a human." Beatrix said waving her hand to which Lucy gave a frown.

"Well alright then little _fairies_," Lucy started again, "I was wondering what a dully is. There's lots of markings on the trees and-"

Lucy was cut off by Beatrix's squeaky laugh, "Just how thick are these humans anyway?"

Lucy could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Now Beatrix," Elaine said, "Lucy is just unfamiliar with our land. Why, wouldn't _you_ have a few questions if you were dropped into _her_ world?"

Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"A dully, dear Lucy," Elaine began again, "is an old slang term for demon."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Demon? The markings on the trees said-"

"Yes," Cordelia interjected, "the markings are correct. They were made by the witch who inhabits this swamp. She hates living things wandering into her swamps. Well living things that aren't demons or monsters at any rate. She hates life, _especially_ human life."

Lucy gulped and Cordelia continued, "We can only hope she hasn't detected your presence. The time for you to venture through the swamp is not now, not _ever_ if it can be helped."

"Oh there's no way around it." Beatrix said with a grin that made Lucy think perhaps the little fairy was more evil than any witch.

"What do mean, _**my time**_?" Lucy was tired of not knowing what these fairies were talking about.

"You'll learn soon enough. But for now we must remain quiet. We don't want Mildra knowing we're here." Cordelia said and before Lucy could ask who Mildra was Beatrix had whispered, "The witch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What could be taking them so long?"

A fiery crimson haired girl stood pacing in a dim lighted room.

To most this room would seem fairly normal, wood floors, wood ceiling, wood...well everything, but the room (specifically made for humans) was in fact one of the few the fairy folk kept in the center of their home tree.

Yes _tree_.

"I-I d-don't know lady Erza b-but I'm sure they'll be here s-soon."

A young fairy that went by the name Maggie (the light surrounding her being magenta had given her the nickname) was currently fluttering about trying to calm Erza down, while maintaining composure herself.

After all, Maggie was a nervous wreck in the best of times but in front of the mighty Erza, she felt she may as well have a heart attack.

"That damn Natsu!" Erza shouted pounding her fist in her palm, "I'm going to knock him out cold!"

Maggie winced at thought of this then added meekly, "B-but he's already out c-cold."  
Erza snorted at this.

Just how could that idiot cause so much trouble?

She had told him how being such close friends with Lucy might complicate things, but had he listened?

Noooo. That idiot had simply smiled his dumbass grin and said, "Oh c'mon Erza! How could things be complicated?"

Oh that _**moron.**_

Erza continued to pace in fury when she heard the simmer of a magic seal.

"Finally." She muttered and ran past Maggie to the great fairy hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A tree?" Lucy had asked when the three fairies had stopped directly in front of one of the marsh's dying trees.

Although considering the rest of the marsh this tree was actually pretty lively as was most of the area that surrounded it.

Lucy had noticed the changing atmosphere some two miles back and figured this side of the swamp must have not been so bad.

It even smelt better.

"Yes a _tree_." Beatrix said with venom, "What? Does it not suit your refined human tastes, Miss _Princess_?"

Lucy eyed down the little green creature and seriously considered swatting her like a fly.

"Oh come now Beatrix." Elaine said, attempting to maintain the peace and then suddenly lifted her hands muttering some random language.

Lucy had never heard the words Elaine was saying and guessed it to be some type of spell (after all if this was a land of witches, fairies, and 'dullies' why not magic?).

After Elaine had finished, a sparkling circle appeared on the tree and Beatrix told Lucy, "Go on, walk through."

Lucy, following Beatrix's order, stepped through the circle and heard Elaine and Cordelia cry, "No, wait!"

Too late.

Lucy fell head first down a colorfully lit hole.

She hit the ground with a 'thud' and luckily landed on one of her softer spots.

The three fairies that had served as her 'tour' guides flew down to her with cries of concern, well except Beatrix who couldn't stop laughing.

"Thank-haha-the Gods for-haha-for-haha-your big-haha-ass!" Beatrix was exploding with laughter and could hardly finish her sentence.

Lucy was not in the least amused and would have grabbed the little green devil had she not been too far up for Lucy to reach.

"Lucy!"

All three fairies straightened up (including Beatrix who had quieted her cackles) and Lucy found the voice addressing her to sound very familiar...

"Erza?" Lucy gaped as she saw the redhead fast approaching her and...in armor?

"Thank God you're okay!" Erza flew her arms around Lucy, nearly choking the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Erza!" Lucy wheezed, "Can't-breathe!"

Erza let go of Lucy only to give her the most horrifying glare the young woman had ever laid eyes on.

"What was that fool thinking?" the strong armored woman shouted, "You could've been killed! Does he even realize what kind of danger this puts us in? Why-" Erza stopped mid-sentence looking down at a very petrified (and confused) Lucy, "Lucy! You're bleeding!"

Lucy suddenly remembered the mess on her face (and on the back of her head) and shook her hands. "No Erza! Really I'm fine it's just..." suddenly Lucy fell back, unconscious.

"Maggie!" Erza's voice boomed, "Get the bed ready! And my bandage kit!"

"Y-y-yes ma'm!" Maggie squeaked and got to work.

"You three!" Erza shouted, pointing to Beatrix and her companions, then seemed to pause, "Well...just go...do something!"

"Yes ma'm!" All three fairies answered in unison and were off before there was time to blink.

"Holy crap, Erza. What's with the shouting?" Erza looked up to see a very sleepy looking Gray, fast descending the wooden set of stairs that lead to his room.

"There's no time for stupid questions!" Erza shouted making Gray instantly perk up in fear, "Now help me get Lucy into the room!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After spending much time washing all the mud off Lucy (in which Gray insisted that he help with, only to be punched in the face by Erza) and cleaning the wound to Lucy's head, Erza finally laid the unconscious blonde on her own plush bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gray asked peering down at the seemingly peaceful (except for the bandage around her head) Lucy.

"Yeah," Erza sighed, "I'd say she'll be just fine. The wound to her head isn't too bad, she's mainly just suffering from fatigue."

"What the hell was that jackass thinking, bringing her here?" Gray scoffed sitting on one of the nearby chairs.

"For some reason," Erza said, turning to look at Gray, "I don't think this was Natsu's doing. He wouldn't endanger anybody, _especially_ Lucy. And besides when I found him and Happy, neither of them had their crystal."

Gray nodded his head in agreement then added, "Then who was it?"

Erza raised her brow and turned her face down to Lucy again.

"It must have been one of _**his**_ handymen." Erza stated and turned to Gray who looked more pale than a ghost.

"What should we do?" Gray asked looking to his feet.

"We'll have to report to the master." Erza said, "He'll have some idea of what to do."

"What about Natsu?" Gray asked, "He must've seen who brought them here, right?"

Erza shrugged, "We can't say for sure until he's conscious again."

Gray gave an exasperated sigh.

This was turning out to be a very long day indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: So there we go:) Let me know whatcha think:)) Thanks to all who read (and review:D)!**


	7. Lucy in Liceria

**AN: Sorry for slow updates (as usual:/) I'm trying to improve on that...well on with the story!**

As Lucy strolled through her favorite neighborhood park she couldn't help but think what a beautiful day it was.

The sun was shining in the crisp blue sky, while the afternoon breeze carried a floral scent through Lucy's nostrils.

Lucy smiled as she went along in her white sundress, covered with little blue ink flowers.

Her hair flowed freely down her shoulders and her bare feet felt soothed by the soft grass beneath them.

Ah yes, what a lovely summer day.

"Lucy!"

But lo', what was this? A voice? Someone calling her name?

Yes, she could hear it more clearly now!

"Yes?" Lucy called feeling eager to meet someone, _anyone_, on such a glorious day.

Lucy turned to see Natsu standing in front of her.

He looked so...different.

His features looked almost as if someone had painted them there, in fact as Lucy looked around _everything_ appeared to have been painted.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Natsu asked, seeming perplexed.

Lucy smiled warmly, "Why enjoying the beautiful day of course!"

Natsu raised a brow, "I wouldn't call it...Lucy? Why are touching my hand?"

Lucy had taken Natsu's hand and placed it up to her own.

Now their hands looked like one giant paint blob!

Lucy began giggling, "Wow Natsu, you have such soft hands..."

Lucy then placed her hands in Natsu's pink hair, she was sure the pink paint would come off onto her fingers but to her surprise no such thing happened.

"Wow, your hair is so amazing." Lucy breathed dreamily to which Natsu could only give a quizzical look.

"Um Luce, are you feeling okay?" Natsu asked, this was all very strange...

"I feel amazing." Lucy sighed and twirled in a circle, "Just amazing! Weeee!"

Now Natsu knew something was wrong.

"Lucy, I think you should head back to bed." Natsu said taking the young blonde's arms.

"Oh! A bed of flowers? Wonderful idea Natsu!" Lucy sighed dreamily.

"Wha-" Natsu was just about to ask another question when Erza's voice boomed in.

"Natsu! What is Lucy doing out of bed? Take her back to my room immediately!"

Natsu's eyes widened with fear, "B-b-but I didn't move her! I came downstairs to eat and there she was! Dancing around in the kitchen!"

Kitchen? Was Natsu blind?

They were in a wonderful park! Filled with flowers and ponds!

Lucy started humming happily as Natsu continued to hold onto her, hoping that she wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked, feeling incredibly concerned.

"I don't know. Maggie only gave her one dose of pain medication..." Suddenly Gray walked in on the scene.

He looked from Erza to Natsu to a smiling, humming Lucy who was wearing a only a silk nightgown

"What's going on?" Gray asked curiously, obviously amused.

Natsu ignored Gray and continued talking to Erza, "Can pain pills really do this to you?"

"MAGGIE!" Erza boomed as Gray and Natsu winced.

Maggie flew in, looking nervous and flustered, "Y-yes m-miss Erza?"

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE LUCY?" Erza screeched pointing to the blonde who was currently twirling her fingers in Natsu's hair.

"I-I-I only gave her the blue pill like you told you me to and-"

"Blue?" Erza questioned horrified, "I said the white pill, THE WHITE! What blue pill are you talking about?"

"Oh crap..." Gray muttered and Erza immediately turned her attention to the raven haired boy.

"WHAT'S CRAP?" Erza questioned and Gray squeaked.

"Well you see, funny story," Gray started with a nervous laugh, "I got these blue pills from Cana, she said that whenever she needs to focus her magic she uses those pills and well they...can cause strong hallucinations. And well I kind of left them on the medicine counter, but only for a second, I swear!"

Erza's eyes filled with fury, "YOU GAVE LUCY DRUGS? PHANTASMAGORICAL DRUGS? YOU IDIOT!"

Gray sped off like a rocket as Erza leapt towards him.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, "Take Lucy back to my room!"

And with that Erza took off after Gray, calling him an idiotic druggie the whole way.

"Well at least you're not in danger." Natsu said to Lucy with great relief.

"Of course not silly! I'm safer than a kangaroo in its mother's pouch." Lucy said giggling.

"Kangaroo? You're not a kangaroo..." Natsu decided to let it go, considering Lucy was on drugs.

This was worse than when Lucy had gotten drunk at that Halloween co-worker party.

Natsu snickered at the memory of Lucy singing 'Hot in Here' by Nelly.

Once they were back in Erza's bedroom, Natsu lay Lucy down on the bed.

"Flowers..." Lucy mumbled and fell asleep.

Natsu sighed; well at least she was okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you didn't see him?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"And you're sure you don't have your crystal?"

"Yeah."

"And Happy?"

"Aye, I have mine."

"But you didn't use it to get here?"

"No."

Erza sighed in frustration.

She sat with Happy, Gray, and Natsu desperately trying to figure out what happened and who caused it.

Happy and Natsu had explained what had happened to them up to the point where they were sucked into the strange portal.

"Who would have the kind of magic power it takes to create a portal like that?" Gray asked bewildered.

Natsu shrugged, "One of _his_ goonies I suppose, who else could it be?"

Erza furrowed her brows, "It's just unfortunate Lucy was there. Her involvement wasn't necessary."

Natsu looked to his feet, "I should've never brought her back to the school."

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon man, you had no way of knowing what would happen."

Erza nodded her head and then sighed, "She'll need to know now though. The truth I mean, about the school, this place, and you of course. _All_ of us for that matter."

Natsu ran a hand through his salmon locks, "Aw crap, this is so complicated now."

"I told you so." Erza bluntly stated and Natsu gave her the best glare he'd dare give to Erza, only to look back down as quickly as he had up.

Suddenly the tapping of footsteps could be heard and all three friends (and one blue cat) looked up to see Lucy descending the staircase while one hand rubbed her temple.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called walking over to the blonde with a wolfy grin, "Feeling any better?"

Lucy looked at the pink haired boy groggily, "I just had the strangest dream of my life and I have a horrible headache."

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Natsu! You're alright!" Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms nearly causing the unsuspecting boy to fall over.

"Yeah I'm fine Luce." Natsu said smiling and Happy tugged on Lucy's robe.

"I'm fine too you know." The blue cat remarked and Lucy swept the feline in a tight embrace.

"Oh Happy! Natsu! I'm so glad you two are okay!" Lucy crushed the two in a hug until she heard Erza clear her throat.

"Oh I almost forgot about you Erza! How did you get here? Where are we anyway and...Gray?"

Lucy felt like if one more unexpected person showed up she might just have a heart attack.  
"What's going on here?"

Erza sighed deeply, "Calm down now Lucy and allow things to be explained."

Lucy nodded her head and took a seat at the couch Natsu had been sitting on.

"Now," Erza began, "as it would seem you were transported to this world in a rather unorthodox way by an unknown person, unless...you didn't see his face did you?"

Lucy shook her head and Erza continued, "Well at any rate, you are no longer in the world that you were born to. This world is called Liceria."

Lucy's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head, "What? A different _world_? That's impossible."

"Told you she wouldn't believe it." Gray said to which Erza gave a deadly glare.

Gray gulped and quickly shut his mouth.

Erza turned back to Lucy, "I know it's hard to imagine but I assure you it's quite possible and we," Erza pointed to herself Natsu, Happy, and Gray, "are all part of this world. We are mages."

Lucy's eyes remained wide and confused. "Mages? As in Wizards? Like Harry Potter?"

Erza looked a bit confused, "Yes, er-no. Well kind of."

Lucy looked more perplexed than ever.

She turned to Natsu with questioning eyes, "Is all of this true?"

Natsu looked back at Lucy and saw that her eyes held something he didn't expect. Was it...hurt?

"Yeah." Natsu said gently, "Erza wouldn't lie."

"So then, you're not really an art teacher?" Lucy seemed more disappointed than ever and Natsu wished she wouldn't look at him so sadly. It made him feel worse than he thought any look could, even Erza's glares.

"No," Natsu said reassuringly, "I really am an art teacher, I love art! I'm still the same person Lucy."

"But you're...magical?" Lucy asked and to Natsu's relief she didn't look so sad anymore.

"Well yeah, my specialty is flame." Natsu said beginning to smile, "I'm a fire mage."

Lucy felt a rush of relief at Natsu's words...well the part about him being the same at any rate.

"Wait a minute you're all mages? So you all can use magic?" The reality of what Erza had been saying began to hit Lucy...right in the face it might be added.

"Well that _is_ what I said." Erza replied feeling a tad annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"So then...what's your specialty Erza?" Lucy asked eagerly, Erza chuckled at how easily Lucy believed things once Natsu had said them.

"Well I'm a weapons wielder, mainly swords and Gray is an ice mage." Erza said motioning to the raven haired boy sitting on one of the living room's plush chairs.

"Wow." Lucy breathed, "So all of you were born here? With magical powers?"

"Well you see-" Before Natsu could even begin to explain, Erza had slapped him upside the head.

"There's no time for such questions!" Erza said hastily.

"Then why'd you slap me?" Natsu whined rubbing his head, "Lucy is the one who asked the question!"

Lucy responded with a "Hey!" only to hush once she saw Erza's glare of death.

"As I was saying," Erza continued, "this is a different world than the one you're used to Lucy. This is a world of magic and magic wielding creatures. Big and small, good and evil."

Lucy nodded her head trying to soak in Erza's words.

"We are your friends Lucy." Erza said, motioning around the room, "But not all mages are good, in fact there are many who aren't. Therefore you are to trust no one other than the people in this house. Even fairies." Erza motioned to Maggie, who had been perched on the armrest of a chair.

"I understand." Lucy said nodding.

"Now," Erza began again, "all mages of Liceria are made a crystal."

Erza reached into one of her armor's metal pockets and pulled out a strange glowing object that was no bigger than her pinky.

"This," Erza continued, "is a magic crystal designed for transportation between Liceria and Earth. Each of these crystals are specially made to only work with the mage they were first given to, so that if the crystal should ever become lost, it's magic couldn't be used. Unfortunately that means a big problem for our situation..."

Lucy raised her brow in concern and Gray cut in, "It means you can't go home Lucy, and since Natsu the idiot wasn't carrying his crystal_** like he's supposed to no matter what**_, he can't get back to Earth either."

Natsu got up so fast Lucy barely had time to blink.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Natsu shouted and to the shock of Lucy, sparks were emitting from his mouth.

"Who do you think? Ya' moron!" Gray was standing now too and...without his shirt on?  
Things just kept getting weirder...

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu screeched and tackled Gray to the ground.

Erza watched trying to withhold her rage, "Boys! Stop now!" Erza yelled, but the two were too engrossed with their fight to hear her.

"You guys-EEK!" Lucy shrieked as Natsu shot out a flame, nearly catching her hair on fire. Instead the flame lit the couch ablaze.

Upon seeing this, Erza decided she had, had enough, "I SAID KNOCK IT OFF YOU BASTARDS!"

Erza's voice bellowed so loud that even Lucy cowered.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting.

"PUT THIS OUT YOU IDIOTS!" Erza boomed again, pointing to the couch.

Gray quickly used his ice magic to make the once flaming couch into a frozen one.

Lucy stood shocked at what she had just seen.

"Now look what you've done!" Erza screeched, "You've scared Lucy half to death!"

Lucy waved her hands in protest, "No no! I'm fine Erza, really-"

"APOLOGIZE!" Erza screamed and in a heartbeat Natsu and Gray were at Lucy's feet.

"We're sorry!" They shouted at once and Lucy suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I-it's fine really." Lucy said and the two got back up.

"Now," Erza started again, calmly, "if they'll be no more interruptions," Erza shot a glare at the two boys who smiled nervously, "I'll continue with what I had to say..."

"I can't get home?" Lucy questioned and Erza's brow twitched in annoyance but she decided to let it go.

"No," Ezra continued, "you can't, and neither can Natsu, as Gray stated earlier."

Natsu snorted angrily but quickly changed his attitude once Erza shot him another glare.

"So wait, does that mean I have to stay here..._forever_?" Lucy asked feeling a bit frightened at the thought.

"Just listen before you ask questions." Erza snapped and Lucy shut her mouth.

"The only other way to go between worlds," Erza began again, "is through the magic of a portal. Unfortunately portals are not easy to come by, _especially _ones that lead to different worlds." Erza moved a strand of hair from her eyes as she spoke, "In fact there is only _one_ portal here that leads to Earth. It's located in the castle's keep."

"Castle?" Lucy questioned, "Like in fairytales and medieval times?"

"I suppose." Erza said with a shrug.

"Well alright." Lucy said beginning to perk up, "So we'll just head over to this castle, go through the portal, and presto! I'm back at my crappy apartment!"

Erza shook her head, "It's not that simple."

Lucy's face fell and Erza continued, "The way to the castle is extremely dangerous and it can only be made by foot and perhaps some horseback, although we have no horses. Not to mention the fact that you have no magic to protect yourself with and how many creatures here hate humans. And there's a lot more at work here. Our world is in the midst of a terrible crisis. Evil times have befallen our land."

Erza stopped seeing Lucy's distressed face.

"But the portal at the castle is the only way, right?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded, "You and Natsu will have to go there. Once we get you home, you don't need to worry about the troubles of our land."

Natsu stood up smiling, "Don't worry Luce! If you stick with me, it'll all be A-okay!"

Lucy smiled and stood up, "Well alright then, I'm ready to do what I have to!"

Erza sighed, "Well good. You and Natsu leave first thing tomorrow."

"Wait," Lucy said, "what about you, Gray, and Happy? Aren't you coming too?"

Erza shook her head, "We have to get back to your world and inform the Master of what has happened."

"The Master?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"Yes." Erza said and would say no more on the subject.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Lucy and Natsu set off on their journey.

Lucy had been able to get a little more information out of Erza the night before, while she had been helping Lucy get ready.

Erza had said that the castle had once been the home of a great king and his lovely wife, the queen.

Apparently that had been a wonderful time for the land of Liceria.

Back then the evil creatures of the world had been kept at bay and the people had gotten along very well.

It had been a time, as Erza put it, where mages were regarded with the highest respects.

Before the great rebellion had begun.

Erza hadn't said much else except that the castle was no longer housed by a king or any royalty for that matter.

As for what did lurk amongst the castle walls Erza simply said, "Many dark and evil things."

Now here Lucy was, walking through that same awful swamp those three fairies had first brought her through.

Thankfully Erza had extra clothes (that didn't consist of metal) and had given Lucy a yellow tank top, jeans, and a black coat to keep her warm.

Lucy also thanked the heavens that she still had her handy rain boots, after all, this entire place was covered in mud and other things Lucy didn't care to know about.

"Is it really necessary to go through this thing?" Lucy asked as a familiar grotesque smell filled her nostrils, "Uck it _wreaks_ here."

"Geez Luce," Natsu said with a grin, "you really are a girly girl."

"Wha?" Lucy squeaked, "Just because I don't like the smell of...what _is_ that smell anyway?"

Natsu shrugged, "A lot of things, mostly decaying corpses."

Lucy gulped and took into account how Natsu hadn't even flinched when he said the word, 'corpses.'

"W-what kind of corpses?" Lucy asked trying not to sound scared (after all she wasn't _that_ girly...right?)

Natsu furrowed his brows, "Dead ones of course."

For someone with a teaching credential Lucy sure did ask some stupid questions...

"I know what corpse means!" Lucy shouted waving a fist, "I meant what kind as in...you know..."

Natsu raised a brow in confusion, "Know what?"

Lucy had to resist the urge to slap Natsu's forehead.

"Human." Lucy said at last, feeling exasperated, "Are they human corpses?"

"Ohhh," Natsu said finally getting what Lucy had been trying to hint at, "Well how would I know that?" Lucy was just about to slap Natsu upside the head when he continued with, "I'm sure there's some..._she_ does like flesh."

Lucy took another gulp, "Y-you mean Mildra? The witch?"

"Yeah." Natsu said nodding, "How'd you know about her?"

"The fairies told me." Lucy replied and added (a little fearfully), "So she really does turn people into pies?"

"Well," Natsu began as he avoided tripping over a tree stump, "I can't say that I've ever seen her do it or anything like that but..." Natsu turned to Lucy lowering his voice, "there's a constant green smoke that rises from her house. It isn't visible now but climb one of these trees and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Lucy looked over at the nearest tree...it was dead like all the others and didn't seem too stable.

"I'd rather not take my chances on that." Lucy said pointing to the rotting tree.

"Aw c'mon Luce, I'll take you up myself. Just hold on to me." Natsu said and crouched down so Lucy could climb onto his back.

Lucy sighed in defeat as she grabbed onto Natsu, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

_Wow they're really muscular..._

Suddenly Natsu leapt onto the tree, jerking Lucy out of her thoughts (and _thank God for that_, Lucy mentally noted).

Once they were at the top Lucy looked out at the horizon.

"Look, there, can you see it?" Natsu asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the smoke.

"I can't-" Lucy gasped as she suddenly caught sight of what Natsu was talking about.

Up ahead, in the distance, was an eerie green smoke, slithering to the sky like a snake.

"I see it," Lucy said feeling frightened and dizzy from being up so high, "now please, can we go back down?"

"Alright, alright." Natsu said and before Lucy could even blink the two were back on good old solid ground.

"Don't tell me we're going that way." Lucy said trying to fight the nauseous feeling she was getting from going so high and back down so quickly.

"Oh, so I shouldn't say anything then?" Natsu asked with a nervous laugh and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, no, no." Lucy said waving her hands, "Just take me back to the tree house because there's _**no way**_ I'm going there."

"Lucy," Natsu whined, "it's the only way to the castle, and the witch doesn't even have to know we're here."

"No." Lucy stated firmly, "I'm staying right here." Lucy stomped her foot.

Natsu sighed, "All right then you can stay here, but I have to get another crystal so good luck on being in this swamp _**all alone**_."

Lucy looked at Natsu with furrowed brows.

"Fine I'll come." she said at last, "But promise me we'll go _around_ the witch's house."

Natsu twitched nervously then finally said, "All right, I promise."

"Good." Lucy stated and the two continued their journey.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu had crossed his fingers behind his back.

He didn't want to lie, but if he had told Lucy that there _**was**_ no way around the witch's house, who knew if she would have ever budged.

Besides, it wasn't like the witch would know they were there anyway.

_**If**_they were careful, that was.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**AN: Done! Strange things have been happening with the formatting of my stories lately, I apologize for that...I'm working on getting it fixed. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you for taking time to read...and review?:}}}**


	8. The Wicked Witch of the Swamp

**Well here's the next chapter:)**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Natsu-"

"Shh!"

"Natsu..."

"Sh! Lucy, sh!"

"But Natsu-"

"Lucy, if you're not quiet, then how am I supposed to catch him?"

"Natsu I just think-"

"AH-HA! YOU'RE MINE!"

"Natsu-EEEK!"

Lucy braced herself as Natsu fell head-first into a big puddle of...well Lucy _supposed_ it was water (although that case could be argued).

"Dammit!" Natsu cried as the frog he was attempting to catch hopped away. "_Now_ what are we supposed to eat?" Natsu turned to Lucy with a glare.

"_Excuse me_, my dear boy," Lucy said, raising her brow in defense, "don't go blaming things on me, when _you're_ the one who scared him off!"

Natsu got up off the ground and pointed to Lucy, "_You're_ the one who wouldn't stop talking!"

"Who eats frogs anyway?" Lucy screeched, feeling ridiculous for arguing about such things.

"Well definitely not us thanks to _someone_." Natsu retorted and started walking.

Lucy rolled her eyes and decided to let it go, arguing with Natsu was usually pretty pointless.

The two had been going through the swamp no more than twenty-four hours and Lucy was already beginning to think they might never get out.

Lucy was continuing to walk when suddenly a question popped into her head.

"Natsu?" Lucy began which was met by a "Hm?" courtesy of the pink haired mage.

"I was just wondering who the master was that Erza was talking about." Lucy hoped Natsu would be more helpful with this question than Erza had been.

"The master? You know him Luce!" Natsu said smiling but Lucy shook her head, "Don't you remember, master Makarov?"

"Wha?" Lucy squeaked in surprise, "Makarov is the master? But master of what?"

"Geez Lucy, you really don't know much, do ya?" Natsu said with a laugh only to met by a scowling Lucy.

"Well _excuuuuse_ me, for not knowing about a different world that I was so kindly thrown into by a psycho killer! And another thing-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, sheesh." Natsu said waving his hands in defense, "Master Makarov is the master of our group of mages, also known as a guild. Our guild name is Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned with raised brows, "But that's the name of the school..."

"Yep." Natsu said with a smile.

"So..wait a minute! All the teachers are part of the guild, so...so-"

"They're all mages." Natsu finished with a grin while Lucy thought her head might just pop off.

"But-But how? If you're all mages then why did you hire me?" Lucy asked with great confusion.

"I don't know why." Natsu said with a shrug, "Makarov was the one who hired you, so he's the only one who would know."

Lucy was still confused and was about to ask a million more questions when...

***Grrrmble***

Lucy almost squeaked as her stomach growled quite loudly.

She hoped that Natsu hadn't heard but...

"Was that your stomach?" Natsu questioned, turning to Lucy.

_Dammit._

"N-no, I mean-it...was a uhhh...growling animal?" Lucy never _had_ been a very good liar.

"Ah-ha! I knew you'd get hungry!" Natsu exclaimed, "Now do you see why I wanted to catch that frog?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong, happy?"

"No." Natsu said with a pout, "You being wrong doesn't give me dinner."

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty more frogs around." Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not around here." Natsu said, still frowning, "I was surprised we even found that one."

"What?" Lucy asked shocked, "It's a swamp, why would there be no more frogs?"

"I told you before," Natsu said crossing his arms, "not very many living creatures go through this part of the swamp because of _her_."

"But I thought you said we were going _around_ the witch's house." Lucy said furrowing her brows.

"Oh," Natsu said, feeling nervous, "w-we are it's just, well you know...it's still her swamp."  
Natsu hoped he hadn't given himself away.

"Well I guess," Lucy said with shrug, much to Natsu's relief, "but what are we supposed to do about dinner then?"

Natsu pondered this for a moment before saying, "Well I guess I'll go look for food, there's bound to be _something_."

"Sounds good." Lucy agreed and began walking when she was suddenly stopped by-

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

Lucy gave a confused (and annoyed) look, "To look for food, we just decided that we'd go and-"

"_We_?" Natsu questioned raising his brow, "No, no, I never said we, I said _I_. _I'll_ go and look, while _you_ stay here."

"Wh-" Lucy began to protest only to be shushed by Natsu who said-

"If you come, you'll scare off all the frogs with your talking."

Lucy crossed her arms and sat on a nearby stump.

"Fine." she huffed, "I'll stay here, why would I want to go with you anyway?"

Natsu shrugged and raised his hands in a gesture of, "I dunno" and took off into the swamp.

Lucy was not in the least bit pleased with being left all alone in the smelly marsh but was at least thankful that she wouldn't have to cross that awful witch's house.

After all, there was only so much a girl could handle in the course of a couple of days, and running into a witch was not on the list.

So Lucy sat, patiently waiting...for the first hour that was.

Once Lucy's waiting time began to near two hours, the blonde school teacher started to get a little annoyed.

Just what the hell was taking Natsu so long?

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently as a gust of wind swept past her.

It had been cold earlier in the day but now the sun was setting and it was becoming downright freezing.

Lucy didn't like the idea of being alone in the cold and _especially_ not alone in the dark.

So deciding that Natsu would need a fire for cooking anyway (it had temporarily slipped Lucy's mind that Natsu could have one going in the blink of an eye, if he so desired) Lucy began to collect some nearby sticks.

When Lucy decided that she had enough wood, she reached in her jacket to find matches and thanked the heavens she had put them there before she had left the fairy house (because one never knew when matches could come in handy).

Once the fire was going Lucy sat, extremely pleased with her outdoor abilities and with the fact that her fingers were finally retrieving some feeling in them.

Lucy didn't consider the fact that while she sat, warming herself by the fire, smoke was rising in the air.

Lucy was also unaware that instead of being far away from Mildra's house, like Natsu had told her, she was actually quite close.

Close enough so that when Mildra the witch, stepped outside for one reason or the other, she picked up the scent of fresh smoke and an even sweeter scent of fresh blood.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Natsu was becoming very irritated.

He had been searching the swamp for hours and still had seen no sign of a frog, or anything remotely edible.

This search seemed to be a disaster, and Natsu was seriously considering giving up.

After all it was nearly dark out and he certainly didn't want Lucy sitting alone in the marsh, especially when they were so close to Mildra's house.

Besides, no doubt Lucy would want to kill him for taking so long.

Natsu huffed, that girl could be so demanding...

Suddenly a frog hopped by and Natsu's mood immediately perked up.

Looks like Lucy would have to wait just a little longer.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lucy sat, warming herself by the fire.

Her annoyance at Natsu had turned into anxiousness.

Why was he taking so long? Had something happened?

Lucy was starting to get worried when suddenly she heard a branch crack.

Lucy whipped her head around just in time to see the ends of someone's hair go behind a tree.

"W-who's there?" Lucy had intended on sounding intimidating but instead came off as a frightened child.

No answer.

"Show yourself, or leave!" Lucy said, hoping the stranger would choose the second option.

"Shh!"

Lucy was shocked by the stranger's voice (she really hadn't expected them to shush her).

"Please, lower your voice. You never know who might be listening."

Lucy was starting to feel very confused.

Was this stranger trying to be helpful?

"Who are you?" Lucy asked again (although she had indeed lowered her voice).

"Gia." the voice replied and stepped out from behind the tree so that Lucy could properly see her, "Please, you must come with me."

Lucy had guessed from the voice that the stranger had been a girl but had no idea that she would be so beautiful.

This girl was tall and slender with long flowing brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes.

What was a girl like _that_ doing in a swamp like this?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lucy asked, still feeling uneasy.

"You have to trust me," Gia replied, "because only I can offer you protection from the witch."

"Witch?" Lucy asked confused, "But we're far from her house she-"

"Knows you're here." Gia said cutting in and Lucy gulped.

"B-but how, we-"

"You're not far from her house at all." Gia explained, "Now please come with me. I can offer you shelter and food."

Upon the words food, Lucy could feel her mouth water. She was so hungry and cold but Natsu...

"I can't." Lucy said, shaking her head, "My friend, he'll come back here and if I'm gone-"

"Not to worry." Gia said reassuringly, "I have a magic ball; it'll tell us where your friend is. That's how I knew you were here."

Lucy stood still for a moment, she really shouldn't go off with strangers but this girl was offering protection and...

_Food._

Lucy decided that if Natsu came looking for her, Gia would know and Lucy didn't know why, but she trusted this girl.

"Alright," Lucy said giving in, "but we have to keep a special watch for my friend."

Gia nodded and led Lucy into the marsh.

The two women had been walking a good fifteen minutes when they finally came upon a house.

Lucy could barely see the outline of the tiny cottage, due to the complete darkness the swamp held.

Lucy had been noticing that the foul scent in the air had become increasingly stronger and felt like she could faint.

"I'm sorry about the awful smell." Gia said in her sweet voice, "I promise that once we're in the house, it will be gone."

And although Lucy had doubted that this was true, once inside the house, the foul stench had indeed vanished.

Gia went around the cottage, lighting candles and once they were all lit Lucy could properly see where she was.

The cottage was small with only one door, which Lucy assumed led to Gia's room.

Despite its petite size, Lucy thought the cottage to be a lovely place to live.

There was a small kitchen with bright green cupboards and a little wooden table in the middle with a pot of beautiful fresh flowers in the center.

There were also two shelves full of books beside the one green chair and fireplace that made the living room.

"May I?" Lucy questioned, pointing to the books.

"Of course." Gia said with a small laugh, "You'll need something to do while I prepare dinner."

Lucy's face broke into a smile as she looked through the shelves of books.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, "you have a wonderful collection."

"Thank you." Gia said while starting to dice various vegetables, "You seem to love books."

"Oh," Lucy said with a small blush, "I do, I read whenever I have the time."

Lucy found a book called, 'The Wandering Princess' and began to read.

Lucy was unaware that in the midst of her reading little green sparks were coming from the kitchen.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

After chasing the same green frog for who knew how long, Natsu had finally caught him.

Now the fire breathing mage was hurrying back to the spot where Lucy was waiting, hoping the blonde wouldn't be too angry with him.

In addition to Natsu's fire breathing power; he also had a nose better than most animals, so he could easily smell his way back to Lucy.

Except when Natsu sniffed the air, he picked up the smell of a fresh fire, instead of Lucy.

Natsu followed the scent until he came upon the same stump that Lucy had been sitting on but instead of finding Lucy he found a small dying fire.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned looking around but was met by silence.

"Lucy? Hey Luce!" Nastu called but only received only his echo in response.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept by and Lucy's smell drifted into Natsu's nostrils.

"Aw crap." Natsu murmured and took off as fast as his legs would allow.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lucy wasn't sure how long it had been since she had started reading her book but was startled when Gia finally said, "Come and eat Lucy."

Lucy had been so engrossed in the novel that she hadn't noticed how delicious the house smelt or all the food...

_Holy crap, look at all the food!_

Lucy could feel her mouth water as she looked at the table of countless goodies.

There was ham, gravy, mashed potatoes, buttered rolls, cheesed pastas, two large cakes with pink and blue frosting, and a bottle of red wine.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed eyeing down the wonderful display of food.

"Dig in." Gia said with a warm smile.

And Lucy did just that.

Lucy couldn't remember a time when food had tasted so good or when she had been so hungry.

She ate and drank and ate and ate.

Lucy had eaten three platefuls and two glasses of wine when things started to turn a little hazy.

Lucy supposed it was just the wine kicking in and continued to gorge herself.

The more Lucy ate, the dizzier she became and before Lucy knew it, the whole room was spinning.

"Gia."Lucy groaned putting a hand to her head, "I-I don't feel so good."

"Oh," Gia said with a voice that appeared a little too sweet, "you'll feel better if you just eat a little more."

Lucy shook her head, "I-I can't, I feel..."

Lucy looked up to find that Gia's eyes were no longer a sparkling blue but were instead a sickly green.

All too suddenly Lucy was beginning to feel that coming to this cottage had been a big mistake.

"I have to go." Lucy mumbled and attempted to stand up only to come crashing down on the wooden floor.

"Now, now Lucy," Gia cooed walking over to the blonde, "you can't leave yet, it'd be rude to leave before the hostess eats."

Lucy tried to crawl away but her vision was starting to fade in and out.

On top of everything the disgusting stench of the swamp was back, making Lucy sure she would puke.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Lucy was barely able to speak as she stopped moving to lay on the floor.

"No need to worry about that." Gia's once sweet voice was turning into the rasp of an old crone, "Just sleep my dear. It will all be over soon."

Lucy was able to see Gia's brown and yellow teeth before everything went black.

When Lucy fell completely unconscious Gia croaked out an awful cackle.

"Stupid girl."

And with that the beautiful maiden called Gia became the revolting hag known as Mildra, the witch of the swamp.

Mildra eyed the sleeping form of Lucy with a smirk.

The girl certainly hadn't been too difficult to capture but it had been inconvenient to say the least.

Normally Mildra wouldn't go to such lengths to catch a meal but seeing as this was _human_ flesh (and such young flesh at that), it was undoubtedly worth the trouble.

Mildra was well aware that Lucy had been traveling with company, thanks to her crystal ball (the one thing she hadn't lied about) and had also been aware that the boy in which the girl was traveling with was known throughout the land as the Dragon Slayer Natsu, from Fairy Tail.

Human flesh was worth putting in a little extra effort for but certainly not worth dying over and Mildra was not one to overestimate her magic.

So a disguise was the only reasonable option. When the girl was all alone, she could turn herself into a young trustworthy woman.

So Mildra had bewitched herself and her house to look charming and welcoming.

Mildra let out another cackle remembering how she had put a spell on Lucy's meal, a sleeping spell.

That girl wouldn't wake for hours! Not that it would take that long...

Mildra began placing wood under her stove, to make it piping hot. This would be a meal to remember!

Mildra threw all the food on the table to the floor and placed Lucy on the there instead.

The quaint cottage had turned back into the rotting house that the witch lived in.

The table had become moldy (and unsteady) and the plush chair in the living room, replaced with a rickety rocking chair.

The kitchen became covered in snakes and bits of old rotted corpses (human, animal, and all other creatures) were scattered about.

Lucy would certainly be glad she had slept through this.

Mildra let out another cackle as the fire started going and pulled out her butcher knife.

The thing was filthy and crusted with old blood.

"Now," Mildra said with a smile, showing her decaying teeth, "you shall be chopped and made into a pie worthy of the old king 'imself."

Mildra lowered the knife over Lucy's arm and made a large gash to which Lucy's sleeping form could only twitch at.

The witch let out another cackle when suddenly her door was thrown open.

Mildra looked over in horror at the man at her doorstep.

Natsu stood, sparks coming from his mouth as he spoke in a low growl, "Get the hell away from her."

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Well that's it for this chapter:) As always thank you for reading and please review, it really makes me feel happy and motivated!:)**


	9. Telling Tales

**Enjoy:)**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Mildra eyed Natsu down with fear. She had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with the Dragon Slayer, but she wasn't giving up her dinner that easily.

"Now, now my boy. Don't be so hasty, perhaps we could come to some agreement?" Mildra offered with one of her rotting smiles, "Perhaps I could give you something even better than this girl-"

"No." Natsu growled, "There'll be no agreements. Just me taking my friend back."

"Natsu," Mildra cooed, trying to sound sweet, "come now, there must be something we could do-"

"Yeah, there is something," Natsu snarled making Mildra's smile all but disappear, "I could burn you to a crisp right here."

"Alright, alright, that won't be necessary. You can have the girl." Mildra said putting her hands up in defense, and turned to pick up Lucy but instead of giving her to Natsu, threw her straight towards the fire.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and took off like a shot, just barely catching the sleeping woman before she hit the fire.

"No!" Mildra screeched as she watched Natsu take off with Lucy in tow, "You'll not take her from me!"

Mildra threw up her hands, howling out some kind of spell. Thunder roared throughout the marsh and soon lightning could be seen.

Natsu dashed through the murky swamp while the wind around him began to pick up pace.

Mildra chased after Natsu, no longer thinking about what the mage could do to her but only what he was taking.

She had waited too long to let this human getaway!

"Come back here!" Mildra screeched, flailing her knife in the air, while Natsu continued to run, with a still unconscious Lucy.

Suddenly a strike of lightning nearly hit Natsu, and right then and there the fire breather decided he had, had enough of this chasing game.

Natsu stopped his running, placed Lucy (as gently as he could in the hurry that he was in) on a nearby log, and turned to face the witch.

"You're going to pay," Natsu growled out, "for hurting my friend!" Natsu's fists exploded into fire as sparks flew out of his mouth.

Mildra's fear was replaced by rage as she called to the sky for more lighting.

"I'll turn your brains to mush!" Mildra cackled and sent sparks of electricity flailing towards Natsu.

Natsu moved just in time to avoid the bolt of lightning.

"My turn!" Natsu shouted and blew out a swirling inferno.

Mildra screeched one last time before her skin was engulfed by flames.

When the fire died down, all that was left of the wicked Mildra was a pile of ashes.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as the storm caused by the witch died out. He turned to Lucy, eyes plagued with concern.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, lightly touching the young blonde's face, "Lucy? Luce, can you hear me?"

Natsu received no answer and quickly checked the young woman's pulse. It was steady and even.

Natsu felt a rush of relief and assumed Mildra must have put a spell on Lucy, or something like that.

Now all that was left to do was to keep moving, and wait for Lucy to wake up.

Natsu was just about to place Lucy on his back when he saw the gash Mildra had put on her arm.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered, ghosting his fingers where the mark was, "I'm sorry for lying."

Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy's wounded arm.

The pink haired mage looked at his sleeping friend with regret as he placed her on his back.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu said again and the two were off.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

***Tick* Tick* Tick***

"Sire?"

***Tick* Tick* Tick***

"S-sire Luxas, I have a report..."

***Ti-***

"What is it?"

A man sat taping a rod on the ground in the middle of a great throne room, well what was left of it.

The windows were mostly shattered and the once beautiful tapestry was in shreds.

The glorious gold and silver plate settings that had once always been laid out upon the tables were all gone (no doubt stolen).

Even the sun that used to shine through the once whole windows had turned to a gloomy gray sky, always on the verge of tears.

All that really remained of the former glory the throne room had once held was the throne itself and on the throne sat a man.

"Well?" The man grumbled, he went by the name of Luxas.

The Page before Luxas had to contain a squeak.

After serving the great sire for six years he had learned never to appear weak.

But who wouldn't be intimidated in the presence of a man so great?

Even with his large fur coat, the sire's muscles could still be seen.

And his dark blue eyes were cold and unfeeling, certainly those of a man with nothing to fear.

The sire was always wearing a large pair of spiked headphones, which only those who knew him well, would know amplified his powers.

And his powers...

"Platon, if you don't tell me what the report is in the next ten seconds-"

"S-sorry sire! So sorry!" Platon bowed his head as low as he could, which seemed to satisfy Luxas.

"W-well it's that boy again sire...he's back and with a girl. I don't know who she is but-"

"Boy?" Luxas growled in question, "You're not talking about the fire breather, are you?"

Platon gulped and turned a ghastly pale, "Y-yes sire, t-that's the one. N-natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"What the hell," Laxus started off in a low voice but ended with, "IS HE DOING HERE?"

This time Platon really did squeak and even took a step back.

"I-I don't know sire." Platon tried to explain, "I only know what the fairy has told me, that he's back and with a girl..."

"Girl?" Luxas's anger was slowly being replaced with intrigue, "You mean Erza the Titania?"

Platon shook his head, trying to regain composure, "N-no sire, this girl isn't from Fairy Tail. From what the fairy told me it seems she isn't from our world at all."

Luxas's brow raised, "If she's not from our world, then how is it she got here? She couldn't have used that hot-heads crystal."

"No she couldn't sire," Platon chimed in, "especially since I was told Natsu doesn't have his crystal."

"WHAT?" Luxas boomed whipping his head towards Platon, making the page cower again.

"W-well," the mage started again, "the fairy overheard Erza talking to that ice mage-er-Gray and she was saying someone used a portal."

"Portal..." Luxas pondered for a moment, "who would have...Platon!"

Platon perked up immediately, "Y-yes sire?"

"Find out who brought them here, no matter what it takes." Luxas growled making Platon nod his head fervently, "And find out where they're headed and who this girl is that fire breathing idiot is traveling with."

"Yes sire!" Platon called and bowed his best bow before bolting out of the throne room.

Platon paced down the hall, eager to carry out his mission. It had been almost two years now since the sire had taken over the great castle, and although the land of Liceria had been without a king for some time, Makarov had been an unspoken ruler.

But not anymore!

Platon snickered thinking of the old man's defeat and continued down the hall.

He would carry out his mission no matter the costs. He was, after all, the sire's most trusted adviser.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Natsu had walked a good couple of hours before he had decided to call it a night.

Since he was nearing the end of the swamp, there were quite a few patches of grass scattered about, perfect for sleeping on.

Natsu spread out the blanket Lucy had insisted they bring on this journey and after laying Lucy on it, sat at the end looking up at the sky.

It was a little less cloudy now and a few stars could be seen here and there.

While Natsu stargazed, Lucy began twitching and as Natsu looked down to see what was the matter he noticed that the sleeping girl was in fact shivering.

So the Dragon Slayer decided that in order to avoid the poor girl freezing to death, he'd wrap his heated body around her.

Natsu gently wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her closer, against his chest as he adjusted his body temperature so that it was just right for someone in need of warmth (but not too much).

Lucy's shivers became less and less until they died down completely and Natsu finally felt free to fall asleep.

The next morning Lucy awoke to find that she was no longer in the house of Mildra but instead out in the open air next to...

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked, waking the mage from his deep sleep rather abruptly.

"Huh? Wha-ow! Lucy, you're choking me!" Natsu wheezed as Lucy enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Sorry," Lucy said loosening her grip, "I hoped you'd come. I didn't know it was Mildra I thought..."

Lucy trailed off looking to the ground.

"It's okay Lucy," Natsu said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you thought. Disguise is one of Mildra's many talents...I'm sorry."

Lucy looked up a little startled, "For what? You saved my life."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "But it shouldn't have been necessary. This is all my fault Luce, I should've told you we were so close to Mildra. Because of me you almost were eaten and I-"

Natsu was surprised when one of Lucy's delicate fingers went to his lips.

"Natsu," Lucy said with a warm smile, making the fire-breather blush, "I know you didn't try to hurt me. I shouldn't have been so stupid to believe a stranger. It's not your fault, okay?"

Natsu didn't know why but his heart was beating a million miles an hour, what was wrong with him?

"O-okay." Why the hell did he stutter? This was so unnatural...

"Good." Lucy said smiling again, "So how did you get me out anyway?"

Natsu forced himself to regain composure as he began to explain what had happened.

He had followed Lucy and Mildra's scent until he came upon her cottage where he found Lucy, rescued her, and burnt Mildra of the swamp to a crisp.

"You killed her?" Lucy asked feeling a bit shocked (but not very sorry).

"Well I kinda had to, she would've never stopped looking for you Luce." Natsu said scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy nodded, "I understand...so I guess we don't have much else to worry about then."

Lucy smiled and noticed Natsu did not.

"What?" Lucy asked feeling exasperated, "What is it this time?"

Natsu shrugged, "Dunno yet. It's not over until we reach the portal and even then..."

Lucy looked at Natsu with concern, "Erza said your land was in the middle of an uprising or something. What's going on? Who's rebelling?"

"Well," Natsu started, he'd might as well get this story over with, " in order for you to understand what's going on, I'll have to tell you the story that's been passed down in Liceria for quite some time now."

Lucy nodded, signaling that she was listening and Natsu continued, "You see Liceria used to have a great king. King Sebastian Grandium and he had a wife, the queen, Clara Grandium. The king was a fair ruler, good to his people and his land. He was beloved by all of Liceria but no one loved him more than the queen and he loved none more than her."

"True love." Lucy said with a smile and Natsu shrugged.

"I guess, I'm only telling it how I was told." Lucy rolled her eyes and Natsu continued, "One day the King took his wife to the river side, insisting that no guards come. I guess he wanted to make it romantic or something. Anyway the two were sitting when the king pulled out a gold locket shaped like a heart with the queen's initials, C.G., on it. He gave it to her saying that this locket held a special magic, made only for those like them-I assume he meant royalty-so the queen loved it of course and then they kissed and all that kind of crap-"

"You really don't know how to tell a romantic story do you?" Lucy questioned raising her brow.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was truly confused.

Lucy giggled and gave a flick of the wrist, "Oh never mind, just keep going."

"So anyway," Natsu continued, "After they were done kissing and whatever a gang of thieves happened to show up. Since the king didn't have his usual guards he could only try and fight off the thieves with his sword, because as strange as it may seem, the king was not a mage of any sort. Some even say he was from your world Luce."

At this Lucy looked intrigued but said nothing so Natsu continued, "Anyway he was no match for the thieves so they cleaned out his pockets and the queen's and were about to leave when one of them saw the gold necklace around the queen's neck. The queen refused to give the locket up and so the thief stabbed her in the heart. The king watched in horror and rushed to his queen's side but it was too late. She was dead."

Lucy looked a bit troubled but Natsu continued on with the story, "It was said then that the other thieves were so terrified that one of their own had murdered the queen that they ordered that thief to dispose of the locket in the river, where it was never found again. It was also said that the king's heartbreak was so great that he would not eat or drink and eventually died."

"Natsu..." Lucy said, she seemed to look somewhat uneasy but Natsu was determined to finish his story.

"Hold on Lucy, it's almost done." Natsu said and continued, "So for a long time Liceria had no ruler until master Makarov came around. When the old man wasn't as old as he is now, he started our guild, Fairy Tail. And ever since he's started it, our guild has helped the land of Liceria rebuild itself after the fall of the king. That is until-Lucy what are you doing?"

Natsu looked over to find Lucy rummaging through her coat pocket frantically.

"Here it is!" Lucy exclaimed and held out her hand to Natsu, "This isn't...is this the locket?"

Natsu looked at Lucy's open palm and picked up the necklace placed there.

"C.G." Natsu mumbled as he examined the trinket.

Lucy watched anxiously, not exactly sure what it would mean to have a dead queen's enchanted locket.

"Where did you find this?" Natsu looked Lucy in the eye, making her all the more nervous.

"Well in the uh...swamp." Lucy explained and then added, "Um, Natsu? Is this bad?"

Natsu sighed and gave the locket back to Lucy, "Here," he said, "you hold on to it."

Lucy looked over at Natsu confused, "But I thought-"

"I don't really know what it means to have that thing Luce but according to legend any magic it held, died out a long time ago. Besides, only those with noble blood could use it, remember?" Natsu finished and Lucy gave a small sigh of relief.

"Well that takes a burden off my shoulders." Lucy said, "I thought it might have been some kind of bad omen the way you were talking about it."

Natsu shrugged, "Well it doesn't have any magic but who knows, it _could_ be a bad omen."

Lucy gave a small glare, "Just continue with your story before you start creeping me out."

Natsu gave a small smirk before deciding on finishing his story, "So anyway like I was saying, Fairy Tail had been helping to restore the peace and prosperity in Liceria until another guild showed up. _Regarder L'oeil_, it means Watching Eye."

Lucy gave an skeptical look, "Watching eye?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, they're what's known as a dark guild, a guild that's only out for themselves and not for the people of the land. Well anyway they've got some powerful mages that rival those of Fairy Tail. Their leader's name is Luxas, he's the master's grandson, which makes him all the more powerful."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "Luxas? The vice principal of the school?"

Natsu nodded his head.

"But why is he the vice principal if he's an enemy?" Lucy was becoming more confused by the second.

"Well you see," Natsu started, spreading out his hands, "in your world, we all work together because we all need the same thing..."

Lucy raised her brow, "What's that?"

Natsu sighed and said, "Supplies basically. Both sides need it, and both sides get it from the same place but I suppose there's a little more to it than that. We don't have to worry about fighting in your world, at least not our battles from Liceria. Magic isn't an option in your world, it's against the law of our land."

"So the school is just a cover? For you guys to go from one world to the next?" Lucy questioned and Natsu shrugged.

"Well yes, and no." He said and when Lucy raised her brows in confusion Natsu continued, "It's like this: whether or not mages like to admit it, they have a duty to both Liceria and Earth. You see mages are a mixed breed of someone from your world and someone from our world, no matter how far down the line in the family tree. That's the only way a mage is born."

"But why?" Lucy asked, scratching her arm.

"I don't exactly know but it's something to do with the collision of worlds, it makes for a powerful bond. I guess the result is something magical, literally." Natsu said this with a half-snort-half-laugh and then continued, "But two mages can give birth to another mage, once the magic has already been formed it can be passed down. But every mage has a duty to Earth, just as they have a duty to Liceria. That's why mages are given magic crystals to transport themselves between worlds."

Lucy nodded, trying to soak everything in, "So the school isn't just a cover but-"

"A way we can live and help the people of of Earth? Yeah, pretty much." Natsu said with a shrug, then added, "Some mages go to Earth as little as possible, while others go to Liceria as little as possible. It's whatever you prefer. I myself haven't been back in Liceria for almost a year now."

"Wow." Lucy stated, "How come? Do you prefer Earth?"

Natsu seemed to consider Lucy's question for a moment, then shrugged.

"Dunno." he said with a crooked smile, "I love both worlds. Maybe I've stayed away because I like teaching so much."

Lucy smiled at this, "Well it's good to know you're still you."

"Of course Luce," Natsu said, smiling back, "who else would I be?"

The two sat silently for a moment until Natsu noticed Lucy scratching her injured arm.

"Don't itch that Lucy, it's not good for the healing process." Natsu said looking over at his now bloody scarf.

"I can't help it." Lucy replied, still scratching, "It itches so bad! I think your scarf's material is irritating it."

"Well when we find a town we can get you proper bandages." Natsu said standing up, "Just don't touch it, you're only going to make things worse."

Lucy gave a whimper but stopped scratching.

"So are we almost free of this disgusting swamp?" Lucy asked, looking around with a scowl.

"Yep." Natsu said with a smile, "Up ahead is Raven Forest and past that should be some sort of village..."

Lucy looked at Natsu who seemed to be thinking quite deeply about something.

"What?" Lucy questioned feeling anxious again, "What's wrong now?"

Natsu shrugged, "Nothing, just stick close to me in the forest. Okay?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "After what happened with Mildra, do you think I'd do anything otherwise?"

"Good point." Natsu said with a nod and the two made their way into Raven Forest, not considering that there were some things worse than an old witch.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: Well there we go! Wow this story is really taking off! The plot is just coming to me now and I'm so glad it is! I hate writer's block haha:P Well thank you for reading and if you so desire PLEASEEEEE review! It boosts my confidence and motivation:)**


	10. Into the Wild

**AN: Well we are up to chapter nine!:) I'm sorry I forgot to answer j-drive's question from super long ago! This is an AU, that's why I've given the world in the story a different name than the one in the manga. And also that's why some of the characters may not be what they are in the manga. Well there we go, for anyone who was confused about that:) Enjoy:D**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Platon paced the castle corridors, wondering what to do.

He had been so excited about his mission and now it seemed he couldn't think of a single option as how to spy on Natsu and his little blonde girlfriend.

He certainly couldn't do it himself, it would take him weeks to find the two, not to mention he'd have to go out and brave all the monsters of Liceria (for not everything was on one side or the other).

And this certainly didn't suit him.

No, he'd have to get someone else to spy for him.

Suddenly Platon thought of the perfect person.

The middle aged page felt through his pockets until he came across his communication crystal.

Now he could get a hold of the perfect man to do the job and once he did, the sire would certainly praise him!

Perhaps even make him his second ruler!

Platon activated the crystal with a smirk.

That fire-breathing idiot wouldn't know what hit him.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Lucy."

"Hm?"

"Take it off."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now c'mon."

"No."

"Lucy, take it off."

"No, it's going to be uncomfortable!"

"Oh no it won't. In fact it'll feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and besides it needs to be washed, just because I let you borrow my scarf doesn't mean I want it to be ruined."

"Alright..."

Lucy and Natsu sat resting beside a small river.

They had been walking through Raven forest for a couple of hours when Natsu decided it was best to wash the scarf around Lucy's arm (seeing as how she kept itching it).

Lucy had been complaining about the awful material the scarf had and Natsu had insisted that his scarf was made of the finest cotton in all of Liceria.

Lucy undid her temporary bandage carefully and winced as it slid across her cut.

Once the scarf was off, Natsu examined Lucy's cut further.

"Wow, I guess it is irritated." Natsu said looking at the swelling gash, "It's all swollen."

"See!" Lucy exclaimed, "I told you that scarf was no good."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well I suppose letting you bleed to death was a better option?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but found she had no comeback.

"Exactly." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh just shut up and wash your scarf." Lucy replied with a huff to which Natsu snickered at.

As Natsu washed off his scarf in the river, Lucy examined her arm.

The blood had mostly dried and the skin surrounding the cut was a bit swollen but other than that, there wasn't much to be alarmed about.

Lucy couldn't believe she hadn't even felt Mildra stab her.

_That must've been one hell of a sleeping spell._

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned as the fire breather continued to wash his scarf.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'll be able to get back home? You know, after we find the portal and all."

Natsu turned to Lucy with a smile, "Of course Luce! What makes you think otherwise?"

Lucy shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest, "I don't know. Home just seems so far away right now."

Natsu's smile faltered for a brief moment, "Don't worry Lucy. I'll get you home, no matter what it takes. You can count on that."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Natsu. You really are a great friend."

Natsu gave a crooked smile in response making Lucy blush a little.

_What? Why the hell are you blushing? You idiot! Stop it, before he sees!_

Natsu gave Lucy a quizzical look, "You okay Luce? You're going a little cross eyed."

Lucy's face burst crimson at this as she threw her shoe at Natsu's head with a screech.

"I'm fine you idiot!" Lucy huffed and quickly turned her head, feeling angry and embarrassed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted with a whimper, "What was that for?"

Lucy just ignored the pink haired mage and right then and there Natsu decided that Lucy (and perhaps women in general) was someone (something) he'd never understand.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Later that night Natsu and Lucy set up camp (both too tired to walk much further).

"You should really rest tonight Natsu." Lucy said as the two munched on their dinner of river trout.

"What? No way, I'm fine Luce. You sleep and I'll keep watch." Natsu took another greedy bite of his fish and Lucy frowned.

"No, I'm serious," Natsu looked up surprised at Lucy's tone, "you exhausted yourself trying to save me and you need your rest."

Lucy looked at Natsu with determined eyes and the dragon slayer decided to let the blonde have her way.

"Alright Luce but if anything strange happens, anything at all, wake me up. Okay?"

Lucy nodded her head and the two finished up their dinner.

That night Natsu slept as Lucy kept guard over their camp site.

It was beginning to get very late when Lucy heard a noise in the distance.

_**AWHOOOO**_

It was the howling of a wolf and Lucy could feel shivers run down her spine.

_Oh don't be such a baby, it's just a wolf._

Yet Lucy still felt uneasy but continued with her watch anyway.

When she heard the howl again, Lucy couldn't help but scoot herself closer to Natsu.

One more howl was all it took for Lucy to completely plant herself beside her sleeping friend.

She could feel Natsu's warmth as she rested her body against his.

Lucy peered down at the sleeping man and couldn't help but smile at how helpless he looked.

His pink hair was tousled and his mouth was slightly open as he quietly snored.

As Lucy looked down at Natsu she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

He was so warm.

Lucy could feel her eyes drooping and before long she was asleep, her fingers still tangled in Natsu's hair.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The next morning Lucy awoke to find Natsu already up and cooking breakfast no less.

"Morning Luce." Natsu smiled as he placed a piece of fish on a small plate that Erza had packed for the two, "I made us some fish."

Lucy looked at the trout in front of her skeptically, "I didn't know you could cook..."

Natsu shrugged, "Well it's only fish. Not much to it."

Lucy figured that this was a good enough explanation and started to munch on her breakfast.

In the midst of eating, it suddenly dawned on Lucy that Natsu waking up before meant he knew about her sleeping on her watch.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Lucy said with a small frown, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Aw c'mon Luce! It's no big deal." Natsu said with a smile, "Nothing bad happened, so you have nothing to apologize for."

Lucy smiled at this and said, "So how long until we reach a village or something?"

Natsu pondered this before saying, "Not very long. This forest isn't all that big. Two, three day's maybe?"

Lucy was about to make a remark about how three days didn't seem all that short when she heard something in the bushes.

Lucy turned to Natsu who had heard the noise as well and was already on his feet, ready to fight.

As the sound grew closer (it seemed to be footsteps) Lucy became more anxious.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked and Lucy couldn't help but think how intimidating Natsu could be when he wanted to.

There was a muffled response to which Natsu repeated, "I said who's there!"

Suddenly a large man appeared out of the bushes.

He was not much older than Lucy or Natsu and looked to be over six feet tall with spiky white hair and a scar below his right eye.

"Please," the man said in a low voice, "I mean you no harm. I just need food. I smelt your fish and I came hoping I might have some, please I haven't eaten in two days."

Lucy looked at the large man with sympathy, his clothes were torn and he had small cuts and bruises all over, even his shoes had holes in them.

Natsu eyed the man down for a moment before easing up a bit, "Sure you can have some. Come help yourself."

"Oh thank you!" the man said and gave a quick bow before grabbing a piece of trout and scarfing it down.

Natsu thought the newcomer seemed pretty harmless, though something smelt very strange...

"So what's your name?" Lucy asked as the man continued to eat his food greedily, "I'm Lucy and he's Natsu."

"Elfman, nice to meet you both," the man said with his mouth still full of food but quickly added after he swallowed, "I apologize for my manners miss. It's just been a while since I was in the presence of a lady."

Lucy smiled and gave a small flick of the wrist, "Oh no need to apologize, I don't mind."

"Besides," Natsu said with a laugh, "Lucy's not much of a lady when it comes to that stuff anyway."

Lucy turned to Natsu with a glare, "And just what does _that_ mean?"

Natsu snorted, "C'mon Luce, since when have you had table manners?"

Lucy shot Natsu a vicious glare, "_Excuse_ me mister manners-expert! Look who's talking!"

Elfman decided to speak his piece, "If you ask me, a lady should never be spoken to in such a manner. To insult a lady, is to stoop as low as a dog."

Natsu gave Elfman an incredulous look while Lucy broke into an angelic smile.

"See," Lucy said smiling even broader, "now _that's_ a true gentleman! Take note Natsu, take note!"

Elfman allowed himself to smile a bit, "Well it is etiquette that every man should know."

Natsu shot Elfman an annoyed glare and asked, "So how is it that a man with such wonderful manners is wandering around Raven forest with no food?"

Lucy turned to Natsu with furrowed brows, "Natsu!" she scolded to which Elfman lifted a hand.

"It's quite alright Miss Lucy. It's a fair question, your friend asks." Elfman paused for a moment to put down his plate and continued talking, "I come from a town by the name of Sleepy Hollow."

"Sleepy Hollow?" Natsu questioned with a raised brow, "I've never heard of it."

"Not many have. It's a small town, peaceful too with good people who reside in it." Elfman said and continued on with his story, "I had lived happily in Sleepy Hollow with my wife of three years until the Sunday of last month."

Elfman paused for a moment and Lucy saw that his eyes held a terrible grief, "That day my wife had decided to take a ride through the forest. I had been feeling ill all day and told my wife, Elizabeth, that I would sit this trip out. So I stayed home waiting for my Elizabeth to return from her ride, only she didn't. So I set out to look for her and..." Elfman's voice had become strained as he held back tears, "I found her, dead. Some awful monster had murdered her. Even the horse had not been spared."

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said softly and Elfman shook his head.

"No need for apologizes Miss Lucy." he said and continued; "After I saw her I ran off into the forest and didn't look back. I haven't returned to my village since and I don't intend to."

Elfman looked to the floor with a determined gaze and Lucy could see something in his eyes...though she wasn't sure what it was.

"Why leave your village?" Natsu pried, "It was a terrible accident but there's no point in living out in the wild and torturing yourself."

Elfman gave Natsu a look (one that Lucy couldn't read) and said, "The memories are too painful. I couldn't go back there."

Lucy looked to Natsu and was shocked to see a very serious expression on his face.

"Well," Lucy said turning to Elfman, "Natsu and were looking for a village, how far would you say yours is?"

Elfman ignored Natsu's look and said, "About a day but if you traveled with me I could get you there before nightfall."

"That'd be great!" Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu didn't look as pleased, "I don't think we need a guide, besides we wouldn't want to trouble you."

Elfman waved his hand in protest, "Nonsense, it's no trouble at all."

Natsu was about to give another excuse when Lucy said, "Great it's settled, you'll be our guide."

Elfman smiled and gave a small bow, "I'd be honored to serve such a lovely lady."

Lucy giggled and Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well let's get on with it then."

Lucy gave Natsu a scowl, "Oh just ignore him."

Elfman nodded his head with a smile and the three started their walk.

**)))))))))))))))**

The trio had been walking for more than a few hours and still Elfman's village was nowhere in sight.

The whole time they had been walking, Natsu had become increasingly annoyed with the so called gentleman.

The white haired giant had Lucy giggling every five minutes with stories of his days in the village and all the while Natsu thought he couldn't remember a time when he had been more irritated.

Not to mention how impressed Lucy seemed when Elfman talked about how wealthy he had been and how well he could hunt.

_Psh, I bet he hasn't killed any witches._

Plus there was that _smell._

Something smelt very strange (and it wasn't the morning trout).

Natsu was finding he didn't care much for this Elfman at all and though he wouldn't dare admit it, it seemed to go beyond the strange scent he was emitting.

The truth was Natsu Dragneel was feeling the sting of jealousy.

"So you really saved your village from a pack of wolves?" Lucy had that same tone again; the impressed one and Natsu thought he might gag.

"I surely did Miss Lucy." Elfman replied with that 'miss' crap again.

Natsu was sure he'd go crazy.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, "So wait a second...this forest has wolves in it?"

Well that would explain the howling from the night before...

Elfman gave a hearty laugh, "No need to worry about those Miss Lucy. With me by your side, there's no need to worry about such creatures."

"It's not wolves that live here," Natsu chimed in (happy to correct Elfman), "it's _werewolves_."

Lucy's eyes widened as she stuttered, "W-werewolves?"

"Yep." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"Oh nonsense," Elfman growled with a shake of his head, "There are no werewolves in Raven forest."

Natsu turned to Elfman with great disbelief (and annoyance), "Of course there is! You live here; I'd think that you'd know best!"

"Exactly," Elfman stated with pride, "I _do_ know best, and what I know is there are no werewolves in this forest!"

"Guys, calm down!" Lucy said getting between the two, she could see a few sparks were already beginning to come from Natsu's nose and didn't wish for this fight to become physical.

"I'm sure both of you are just getting mixed up. Besides it doesn't matter if there are werewolves or not because there's a number of other monsters to worry about." Lucy turned to Natsu and looked him in the eye, "So knock it off."

"Me?" Natsu wailed and pointed to Elfman, "Tell that to Mr. Hero over there!"

Lucy gave Natsu a scowl and raised her voice, "Natsu, why are you acting so stupid?"

"_I'm_ acting stupid?" Natsu said shouting back, "_You're_ the one who's giggling like an idiot!"

"What?" Now Lucy was annoyed _and _confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I-.." Natsu suddenly realized that _he_ didn't even know what he was talking about, perhaps that was the most frustrating part.

There was a tense silence until...

"Perhaps it's best if I leave and you two go the rest of the way. It's not that much further and I can give you detailed directions." Elfman said, not wanting to get between the quarreling couple before him, "Natsu I don't want you to think I'm trying to steal your girlfriend because believe me I'm not. Besides it's close to sunset..."

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison making Elfman nearly jump.

"G-g-girlfriend?" Natsu wailed (there was that damn stuttering again!).

"No-no-no," Lucy said waving her arms in protest, "we're not...I'm not...his..._girlfriend_."

Lucy could feel her cheeks turn crimson at the word, what the hell was wrong with her?

Natsu her boyfriend?

This should be something to laugh about not get all flustered and have..._oh God_ butterflies in her stomach?

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding." Elfman said and had to hold back a smirk, these two sure cared a lot about being mistaken for a couple, "Well at any rate I best let you two go the rest of the way on your own."

Lucy waved her hands, "No Elfman, I'm so sorry! There's no need for you to feel unwanted. Natsu is always this way, even to his best friend."

Natsu's eyebrows rose at this, "Gray is _not_ my best friend!"

"See?" Lucy said and turned to Natsu, "I didn't even mention Gray. You just proved my point."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but found nothing came out.

"It's quite alright Miss Lucy. I should be heading my own way." Elfman said and began to turn to walk away until Lucy grabbed onto one of his arms.

"Oh there's no need for that, really! I apologize for our rude behavior." Lucy said still trying to make the white haired man feel welcome, "Please show us the rest of the way."

"Well...I..." Elfman looked nervous making Natsu raise his brows.

What was up with this guy?

"I'll stay a little while more," Elfman said and Natsu noticed his eyes turn towards the (almost) evening sky, "But only for a bit. I really can't stay much longer."

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: And done!:) What could Elfman be hiding ;)? I put Sleepy Hollow in there because I love that movie and that's kind of how I pictured the town to look in my mind so it just fit!:) Thank you readers and reviewers, if you read pleeease review! I would like feedback and to know if anyone has any questions:)**


	11. The Wolfman

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He must be _somewhere_ in this school."

"We need to find him fast! Damn that old man..."

"We could have found him much faster if someone hadn't mispronounced the school while using their crystal. Aye."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I sneezed!"

"Aye. Keep telling yourself that."

"Why you little furball..."

"Gray! Happy! Knock it off!"

At the sound of Erza's booming voice both Gray and Happy immediately shut their mouths.

The three Licerians were currently walking the corridors of Fairy Tail Academy, in a search for Master Makarov. A search that had taken longer than expected (due to a sneezing Gray).

Erza was determined to inform the master of Lucy's arrival and the advancements of Luxas, who's power was increasing daily.

"Since he wasn't in his office or any of his classrooms-"

"He must be at his house." Gray finished and Erza nodded.

The three made their way out of the school and into Erza's crimson car.

"You know I've been thinking." Gray started as Erza drove out of the parking lot.

"Go on." The red-head stated.

"Well," Gray continued, "Why would any of Laxus's men send Natsu back to Liceria? I mean if anything you'd think that they'd want to keep him _out_."

Erza nodded, "That has been bothering me as well."

"Well," Happy chimed in, "whoever it was seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to get us out of there. He _had_ just murdered someone, aye."

"Yeah," Gray said, "But why would one of Luxas's men _care_ if you saw them murder another person? I mean this guy was in such a hurry he sent you through the portal instead of taking a chance of killing one of you and having another get away."

"He didn't want to be seen." Erza stated, "He must've been-"

"A traitor." Gray stated and Happy's eyes widened.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, "That would make sense!"

"A spy," Erza spat out, anger blazing in her eyes, "But whom? Who in Fairy Tail would be working for Luxas?"

"I assume that's something we'll be asking the master." Gray said just as they pulled into the driveway of Makarov's house.

"Aye." Happy said as the three got out of Erza's car and headed up to the porch of the small blue house.

When they reached Makarov's green door Erza gave it a firm knock.

Shuffling could be heard inside and then a ***click*** as the door was unlocked and opened.

"Yes?" Makarov asked and upon seeing the three mages, quickly shooed them inside.

"Hurry now." Makarov said and once everyone was in, shut the door and locked it.

"What brings you three here?" Makarov questioned as he sat on his plush yellow sofa.

The master's house was a complete mess, with papers scattered about and viles of countless chemicals resting atop the kitchen's counter.

_It's a wonder he's not married._ Gray thought sarcastically and had to stifle a chuckle.

"Master, we have much we need to discuss." Erza said sitting on the couch next to Makarov.

"Oh?" The old man asked with raised (and a bit worried Gray noted with great reluctance) brows, "Well then, we best get started."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

As time went on the evening sky began to darken making Elfman increasingly anxious.

Natsu began to notice a constant trail of sweat formed above the tall man's brow making the Dragon Slayer more than a little suspicious.

Lucy didn't seem to notice Elfman's strange behavior due to her own problems.

Lucy kept scratching her arm as she continued to feel dizzier and dizzier.

It had first started in the afternoon, only a couple hours after breakfast.

Then it had gotten worse as the day had continued and when Lucy had gotten into her small spat with Natsu she had thought her cheeks felt hot merely because she had been so angry.

Though as they continued walking the heat in her cheeks had grown until it had seemed to make her whole head throb.

Not to mention the flashes between hot and cold (and mind you Lucy was much too young for such things).

Plus her arm, her_ damn arm_!

It had a constant itch that Lucy couldn't ignore but the more she scratched the more tender the skin there became, making things terribly painful.

Lucy didn't think an itching, stinging wound was a good sign.

As Lucy continued to feel sick the sky became increasingly darker and when it had almost completely turned to night Elfman decided he couldn't stay one moment longer.

_I've already waited much too long..._

"Miss Lucy," Elfman said, stopping suddenly, "I hope you won't mind when I say I must go now. It's getting very late and I wouldn't dare get any closer to my village so if you don't mind..."

"What does the hour have to do with anything?" Natsu asked suspiciously, that smell was getting stronger...what the hell was _that smell_?

"The hour? I was just-um-erh you see..." Elfman searched frantically for an excuse.

"How did your wife die?" Natsu asked this question with a firm expression, startling Elfman.

"I told...I told you already." Elfman said, the sweat on his brow falling down his face.

"You're lying." Natsu growled, he_ knew_ something was up with this Elfman character!

Lucy looked between the two, trying not to appear as dazed as she felt, "Wh-what are you talking about Natsu?"

"This guy is hiding something Luce!" Natsu said pointing to the 'guy', "Just who the hell are you?"

"I-I didn't mean to...I couldn't control myself." Tears poured down Elfman's face as Lucy began to realize where he was going with this story.

"You...killed her?" Lucy asked, Elfman looked to the young blonde and found her eyes filled with horror.

"Please, you must understand, it wasn't me I-" Elfman tried explaining only to be cut off by Natsu.

"You killed your own wife! How can you justify that?" Natsu shouted as sparks flew from his mouth.

Elfman looked at Natsu with fear and then to Lucy.

He couldn't hurt Lucy...

"I-Ah!" a sudden burst of pain enveloped Elfman as he fell to his knees and all too quickly he realized that the sky was black and the moon had risen.

"St-stop it!" Elfman cried out as both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened, "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

All too suddenly Natsu realized what was going on, and wasted no more time.

"Lucy, c'mon!" Natsu yelled out and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her along with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy asked, feeling sick and confused.

Lucy looked back towards Elfman just in time to see the once tall, kind man's tan skin rip apart and become replaced with a greasy (gray) layer of hair.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she saw his hands being replaced with great claws and his once blue eyes turn crimson red.

"Holy crap!" Lucy cried out and forced her eyes forward, "He's a-a-"

"Werewolf, I know!" Natsu shouted as the two continued to run as fast as they could.

Lucy heard a great howl and looked behind her only to find the new Elfman rushing to catch up with them.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, "He's coming after us!"

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed as he continued his sprint, "Whatever you do, don't stop running Lucy!"

"Yeah right!" Lucy shouted; what did that idiot think she would do? Stop to smell the daisies?

But now was not the time to think of Natsu's ridiculous ways, their lives were at stake!

The two continued running as fast as their legs would carry them, jumping over stumps and avoiding branches.

As they went on Lucy saw that Elfman was gaining on them. The young blonde could feel her body ache; she didn't know how much more running she could handle.

Lucy's throat had grown dry and she could feel the same fever-like heat from earlier turn even worse, as her arm emitted excruciating pain.

"N-natsu...I can...I can't..." Lucy gasped out but found that Natsu didn't even hear her.

Lucy turned to see Elfman almost directly behind the two and found enough strength to scream.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched as the large werewolf slashed her leg, causing the blonde to tumble down.

"Lucy no!" Natsu cried out as Elfman took off towards a fallen Lucy.

Lucy looked up to see Elfman lunge forward only to be knocked back by a large gust of flame.

Lucy could feel the world spinning as she struggled to stand, only to find she was unable to do so.

"Lucy, hurry!" Natsu yelled and turned to see the woman attempt to get up only to fall again.

"Nat-natsu..." Lucy wheezed as she lay on the ground unable to see straight, let alone stand.

Elfman let out a growl as he stood again only to be knocked down by another of Natsu's flames.

"Lucy," Natsu said rushing to the blonde's side, "Please you have to get up. I know your leg is hurt but he can't be killed with flame, only silver, so we have to _move_!"

"Natsu ju-just go..." Lucy rasped and Natsu began to realize something was terribly wrong.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned as felt the young blonde's face only to find it to be burning hot.

"Oh shit..." Natsu breathed and for a moment the Dragon Slayer didn't know what to do.

_**AWOOOO**_  
The werewolf's' howl sent Natsu back to reality making him realize he had to get them out of there, fast, so he put Lucy on his back and took off running.

Elfman ran after Natsu, growling the whole way, showing his enormous sharp teeth.  
Natsu kept moving as it began to rain.

The water poured all around making it harder to see, Natsu hoped that this would work to his advantage and it seemed to.

The beast following the mage could barely see in front of him and began to lose track of his prey until Natsu was completely out of his reach.

Elfman (or what was left of him) let out a great howl and made his way back into the woods, in search for food.

Natsu continued to run (wanting to take no chances) as Lucy began to lose all consciousness.

After a few more minutes of running the fire breathing mage finally found a village.

"Help! Please help us!" Natsu cried out as the rain continued to pour down.

"Please there's a girl out here! She's sick!" Natsu continued down the village street looking for someone, _anyone_.

Suddenly Natsu caught sight of an old building called _**Lightman's Bar and Inn**_ and rushed towards the door.

It was locked.

"Open up! Please!" Natsu shouted, pounding on the door and after a few moments tried again, this time pounding harder and shouting louder, "PLEASE HELP US! MY FRIEND IS VERY SICK! PLEASE HELP!"

At this the lock on the door clicked and there stood the last person Natsu expected to see.

"L-loke?" Natsu questioned only to have the golden haired man pull him in.

"Hurry," Loke said holding a lantern and rushing up the inn's stairs, "she looks like she's in bad shape. Bring her up."

Natsu decided that there would be time for questions later; for now he needed to get Lucy help.

"Place her on the bed there." Loke said once they had arrived in a room and set the lantern down.

Natsu did as he was told and Loke left the room only to come back with a younger looking woman.

"This is Alexandra, she's an excellent nurse." Loke said pointing to the young brunette wearing a blue nightgown and matching robe.

"What's wrong here?" Alexandra asked as she examined Lucy.

"Well I think she has a fever..." Natsu started only to have Alexandra cut in.

"Yes, and a mighty heavy one at that. What's this?" Alexandra pointed to the scarf surrounding Lucy's wounded arm.

"She was stabbed a couple of days ago and I put that there to stop the bleeding." Natsu explained as Alexandra removed the scarf.

"Oh dear Lord have mercy." Alexandra gasped as both her and Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

Lucy's cut, that had been only slightly swollen that morning, had become a nasty gash emitting blood, green puss and a foul smell.

"Oh shit..." Natsu breathed and turned to Alexandra frantically, "Is she...she hasn't been poisoned? Has she?"

"Loke!" Alexandra called, ignoring Natsu's question for the moment, "Hurry up and get the disinfecting kit in the pantry downstairs as well as a bowl of cool water and a rag for her head. Oh and hot water as well."

"Right away." Loke said and took off downstairs.

"You," Alexandra said turning to Natsu, "I can't know if she's been poisoned until I examine the cut further but tell me this: what was she stabbed with?"

Natsu thought back to what Mildra had used; it had been an old rusted knife with dry blood on it...

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed running a hand through his hair in frustration, "The knife was old and dirty with dry blood..."

"Well then her arm is deeply infected." Alexandra said with a look of seriousness, "With something like that _and_ a fever, I'd say her blood has been poisoned due to the infection. The only thing we can do is stop the spread of the infection."

"How?" Natsu asked with great anxiousness.

"We'll have to cut off the blood flow to her arm." Alexandra said and turned to Natsu, "It's the only way, once we calm down the infection we can allow the blood to flow again but we have to calm it down _first_."

Natsu nodded gravely as Alexandra turned her gaze to the gash on Lucy's leg, "We'll have to fix _that_ up too. This really isn't her night."

Suddenly Loke arrived with all the needed equipment and Alexandra sent him to fetch a fresh change of clothes as well.

"Here we go." Alexandra said and began work on Lucy's arm.

While Alexandra continued working Natsu kept putting the cool rag to Lucy's head and dabbing it around her face.

When Lucy would wince from the pain in her arm, Natsu would be there to catch her hand so that the young blonde would have something to squeeze.

In Lucy's feverish daze she couldn't make out a single thing except the pain in her arm and one familiar face.

"N-natsu..."Lucy rasped and then let out a small cry of pain as Alexandra placed more disinfecting spray on her wound.

Natsu watched feeling helpless and awful for allowing Lucy to get in such bad shape.

"We're almost finished," Alexandra said and turned to Loke, "Go draw a cool bath."

Loke nodded and headed to get the water going.

Natsu couldn't help but wonder what the golden haired man was doing in such a remote village but decided that, that could wait.

Finally Alexandra finished and asked Natsu to carry Lucy to the bathtub where both boys were locked out until Alexandra had finished bathing a now unconscious Lucy. After the bath Alexandra placed a clean white nightgown on Lucy (during which Natsu himself had changed into a fresh pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, courtesy of Loke).

"Natsu," Alexandra called gently, "help me get her into bed."

Natsu scooped Lucy up and took her back into the room where a fresh set of sheets had been laid down and he placed her on the bed.

"We have another room for you Natsu," Loke said as Alexandra gathered her equipment, "it's right next door."

Natsu nodded, "Thanks, I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer."

Before Loke could say anything Alexandra spoke up, "Well sleep well Natsu, and take care of her tonight. The worst is over."

Natsu nodded as the two helpers made their way out of the room.

Natsu looked down at a now sleeping Lucy and allowed himself to feel a bit relieved.

They had made it and it looked like Lucy would be alright.

Natsu continued to look down at Lucy and allowed his eyes to roam her sleeping form.

Lucy's face was one of pure peace and her lips were rosy and formed into a small pout.

Her blonde hair surrounded her head in somewhat of a halo and Natsu felt himself snicker at that thought (_Lucy an angel? Ha!_). And yet somehow this didn't make her seem any less angelic looking.

Lucy's chest would rise and fall with her slow breathing and Natsu stared for a brief moment before mentally slapping himself.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Natsu could feel the color rise in his cheeks (something he wasn't used to and didn't much care for one bit) and decided he'd best get to bed.

As Natsu was about to leave he heard Lucy mumble something and turned back around for a better listen.

"Stay..." Lucy whispered and Natsu sighed, deciding he should do what Lucy asked, besides it wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed before.

Natsu crawled next to Lucy as he gave off enough warmth to sooth the sleeping blonde and drifted to sleep himself.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"So he's the one?" Alexandra asked as she and Loke sat downstairs, sipping hot tea.

"Yeah," Loke replied, "He's the famous Dragon Slayer."

Alexandra gave a small giggle, "I hadn't expected someone of his reputation to have_ pink_ hair."

Loke shrugged as he took another sip of tea, "It's not his hair that concerns the Master."

Alexandra nodded, regaining composure, "What about the girl? Was it wise to treat her wounds?"

Loke seemed to ponder this before answering, "There's no need to concern ourselves with her too much. She has no magical powers and besides the Master wants her alive and unspoiled."

Alexandra gave a toss of her hair, "An earth born girl in Liceria? How disgusting."

"I wouldn't exactly say she's disgusting." Loke said with a smirk and Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"You said the Master wants her _unspoiled_, which falls under a number of categories, so don't get any ideas."

Loke gave a flick of the wrist, "I don't need you lecturing me and besides I have no interest in an earth-born."

"I wouldn't put it past you Loke. You are a pig when it comes to women." Alexandra said with a laugh.

"Well my dear," Loke said with a smirk, "as long as she's alive, right?"

At this both partners laughed while an unknowing pair, just above them, slept peacefully.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUN:O Who would've guessed it? I happen to actually like Loke in the manga but I couldn't help but put him in this roll, I thought he could pull off pretty well:) Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and might I add that bookworm0313 and Rin Tya were right on the mark! Haha good guessing (it was like you read my mindXD) Well thank you for reading and reviewing (when and if you do:])!**


	12. Sleepy Hollow

**I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long but I hope you enjoy it:)**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The next morning Lucy awoke to find herself in a bed with none other than Natsu fast asleep beside her.

Normally Lucy would have been startled to find that a man was lying next to her but seeing how it was Natsu and this same situation had happened a number of times before, the young blonde was not the least bit shocked.

Not to mention the fact that the pink haired mage next to her was giving off a magnificent warmth that soothed her aching body.

_Speaking of aching bodies..._

Lucy looked down to see her arm had been wrapped in bandages (much like her leg) and that the horrible itching and stinging sensation from the day before, was gone.

Lucy didn't remember much about the previous night and in all honesty, didn't care to.

The whole night was a feverish fog, which had been the most miserable experience she had endured (even worse than the swamp).

She did remember, however, bits and pieces of being brought into the Inn and some young chick stitching up her arm.

As Lucy thought of the previous night she was startled to hear Natsu let out a snore.

Lucy looked up at her comrade (and rescuer) and smiled.

Why if it hadn't been for Natsu, Lucy would've been killed, and more than just once at that.

For a moment Lucy just stared at Natsu's sleeping face (he had that same innocent look again, like a little boy next to a lamb or something) and before she could even register what she was doing, Lucy's hand was lightly grazing Natsu's cheek.

Lucy was shocked at her own actions and quickly pulled her hand back.

_What's the matter with me? Why the hell did I do that?_

Lucy could feel her cheeks heating up and told herself it was just the aftermath of her fever.

Suddenly Natsu stirred and Lucy quickly shut her eyes (she'd look like such a creep if Natsu saw her staring at him!).

Slowly Natsu's eyes opened as he yawned groggily.

Natsu saw Lucy was still asleep and put a hand to her forehead.

Lucy could feel her heart pounding a million miles a minute, why was Natsu touching her forehead?

After a second Natsu's hand flipped, so that the back of it was now pressed to Lucy's forehead.

Lucy decided this would be a good time to open her eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy's voice was still a bit raspy and she hoped that fact would hide her nervousness.

"Oh, morning Luce," Natsu said with a sleepy grin, "I was just checking to see if you still had a fever."

"Oh." Lucy said plainly and could feel her heart drop ever so slightly.

_What a second, why am I disappointed? Get a hold of yourself Lucy!_

"I don't feel anything but your cheeks are all red, you don't feel sick again do you?" Natsu's voice held genuine concern while Lucy could feel her face burning in embarrassment.

"No, hehe not at all!" Lucy replied with a nervous giggle and propped herself up on the bed (she needed to get some air).

"Whoa there Lucy." Natsu said and sat up as well, "You're not going anywhere. You just had a brush with death, regaining your strength is what you need to do right now."

Natsu put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and pushed her so that she was lying down.

Lucy could feel her already burning face catch fire as she lay down with Natsu lingering above her.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Loke.

At the sight of the two Loke gave a sly grin, "Should I come back later?"

Lucy gave a squeak and quickly pushed Natsu off of her and onto the floor.

"Ah! What the hell Luce!" Natsu rubbed his sleepy (and now aching) head.

"It doesn't matter to me what you two do, so long as I don't hear it." Loke said with a shrug making an already blushing Lucy turn crimson.

"No you've got all wrong! W-we weren't, we don't-" Lucy continued to fall over her words (while Natsu stared at her in confusion) until Loke broke in.

"I was just coming in here to inform you that breakfast is ready." At this Natsu jumped up (his fall no longer bothering him).

"Food! Whoo, I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran past Loke and towards the smell of sausage in the air.

Loke lingered in the doorway for a moment and then at last said, "There's a change of clothes for you in the closet over there."

Lucy nodded, her previous embarrassment turning into curiosity, "Loke, this is a little late but how did you get here?"

Loke gave a smile and said, "I'll tell you downstairs with Natsu, so I don't have to explain twice. It's very good to see you again though Lucy."

Lucy blushed a little and smiled as Loke turned and left the room.

Once Loke had left, Lucy headed to the closet and put on the outfit she had been given.

Lucy felt greatly relieved that Licerian clothing wasn't all that much different than Earth.

So Lucy put on the pair of jeans and boots, along with a white button up shirt and black sweater.

After dressing Lucy headed downstairs, her mouth already beginning to water.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"So Loke," Natsu said with a mouth full of sausage, pancakes, and hash browns, "how did you end up here in..."

The four occupants of the Inn sat at the dining room table, munching on a magnificent array of breakfast foods.

"Sleepy Hollow." Alexandra finished while taking a bite of her pancake.

Loke sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "The master sent me here."

At this both Lucy and Natsu perked up.

"Master Makarov? So he knows we're here? That means Erza and Gray did it!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin, things were looking up!

Lucy could feel her heart race with excitement; she might get to go home sooner than she thought!

Loke raised a brow, "Erza? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Natsu said calming down, "Erza, Gray, and Happy all went back to earth to inform the master of what's been going on...didn't Makarov tell you that?"

Loke's eyes briefly widened but quickly went back to normal as he said, "Oh yes of course. I'd forgotten about that."

Alexandra gave a quick glance in Loke's direction before going back to her breakfast.

"So Lucy," Loke continued as the young woman perked up from her sausage, "you and Natsu are headed for the castle, right? I mean to reach the portal."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, apparently it's the only thing that'll get me home, and Natsu will need it to form a new crystal."

"Really?" Loke's interest in the conversation spiked higher, "You lost your crystal Natsu?"

"_No_," Natsu said defensively, "I just can't...find...it."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Loke nodded, "Well, I see."

"You two will be staying for a couple of days, won't you?" Alexandra suddenly said making Lucy jump (she'd almost forgotten the woman was there).

"Well we really should get moving as soon as possible." Natsu said leaning back in his chair.

"But Lucy can't travel in her condition." Alexandra said, "If you left now, she'd be back in last night's condition in no time."

Natsu winced remembering how tortured Lucy had been.

_And it's all because of me._

"I'm fine, really." Lucy said with a small smile, "We should be moving on and-"

"No Lucy," Natsu said, his tone serious, "I'm not going to risk you getting hurt like that again, it's better if we stay here a couple of days and let you heal."

"But..." Lucy began only to silence when she saw Natsu's eyes, they were so intense it almost made Lucy blush, "Okay, if it doesn't bother anyone."

Loke shook his head, "It'll be no trouble at all. Our pleasure in fact."

At this Alexandra smiled and said, "Yes our pleasure."

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

After the small meeting was over Lucy and Natsu decided to take a look around the village.

It was a quaint little place with only a small market and about twelve houses.

"Talk about being in the boondocks," Lucy said looking around, "not a single clothing store in sight."

Natsu shrugged, "It's small but kind of nice, well peaceful at least, and relaxing."

Lucy raised a brow, "Since when have _you_ liked relaxing? You can't keep still, not even during your own class."

Natsu gave another shrug, "I don't know...it's nice, sometimes."

Lucy suddenly realized what was going on, "Natsu, we don't have to stay here for another couple of days. I feel fine, honest. I know you're worried but really, I feel great!" Lucy gave a wide smile and a thumbs up to express her current state of mind (and body) but Natsu didn't smile back.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy said, her smile fading.

"It's just," Natsu started, looking at the ground, "what happened to you was my fault. I should have listened to you when you were complaining about your cut."

"Natsu," Lucy said in a soothing tone, "it wasn't your fault at all. You couldn't have known it was infected; you're the last person to blame. It was my fault for not realizing something was wrong with Elfman. I should've listened to _you_, I'm sorry."

Natsu turned to Lucy, seeming a little less down, "Ah c'mon Luce, I don't blame you, he seemed nice enough."

Lucy turned to Natsu with a smile, "It was an unfortunate event that neither of us could control, how about we leave it at that?"

Natsu nodded with a smile of his own, "Sounds good."

While Nastsu and Lucy walked around Sleepy Hollow, talking, Loke and Alexandra were having a little chat of their own.

"So now that they're here, what do we do with them?" Alexandra was currently sitting in the Inn lobby, her legs crossed and mouth pursed.

"We stall them," Loke answered, lighting a cigarette, "until the Master gives us further instructions."

"Speaking of Master Laxus," Alexandra said, "have you even told him that Natsu's here?"

Loke let out a puff of smoke, "No not yet."

Alexandra raised a brow as her lips curved into a smirk, "You're afraid aren't you?"

Loke turned, his face contorted in anger, "How dare you! I don't get scared, not even in front of the great Laxus."

Alexandra's smirk widened, "So you _are_ afraid. I don't blame you though. I wouldn't want to face the master if I had been the one either."

"Shut up." Loke hissed and took in a long drag.

"What?" Alexandra said with mock concern, "You don't like talking about it? Well guess what, I don't like _dealing_ with it. It's your fault Natsu and the little blondie are here in the first place. If you hadn't sent them through the portal-"

"Shut up!" Loke shouted turning to Alexandra with rage, "You just shut up! I've had enough of you! I didn't know it was the Dragon Slayer, and _you know_ it, so just shut your mouth!"

Alexandra's smirk never faltered as she stood to walk over to Loke.

"Come now, you know I was only teasing. Soon enough Natsu and his little girlfriend will be dead and then all this will be behind you." Alexandra reached a hand to Loke's face and stroked his cheek, "Behind _us_."

Loke pushed Alexandra away from him and walked out the Inn door.

"What a pity you're so stubborn!" Alexandra called after him, still grinning all the while.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as the two sat beside a river bank.

"Hm?" Natsu replied studying the water before him.

"Do you ever miss Earth?"

Natsu turned to Lucy with somewhat of a puzzled expression, "I thought we already talked about this."

Lucy let out a sigh, "Yeah but...can't we talk about it more? I mean...I don't know."

"I understand," Natsu said nudging Lucy, "of course I do."

"What do you miss about it?" Lucy asked, turning to her pink haired friend.

"Well," Natsu said leaning back, onto the cold grass, "I miss my apartment, and my class, and...Happy of course."

At this Natsu's eyes flickered with sadness and Lucy could feel a little twinge in her heart.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure Happy is fine, he's with Erza after all _and _Gray." Lucy said with a smile and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I know...I guess I miss how simple everything is on Earth." Lucy turned to Natsu with interest as he continued, "I know Earth has its own wars and all but just the fact that when I'm on Earth I never have to worry about fighting or my friends getting hurt. All there is, is me, Happy, my class, and..." Natsu trailed off looking away for a moment.

"And what?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"And...well _you._" Lucy could feel her cheeks turn pink and allowed herself to smile.

"You like that I'm there?" Lucy asked, feeling a tad flustered.

"Yeah," Natsu replied lazily and looked up to Lucy with a grin, "of course I do Luce. You're pretty much my best friend."

Lucy smiled at this and layed down on the grass, next to Natsu.

"You're my best friend too, Natsu." Lucy said smiling, nudging her friend's arm.

Natsu turned to Lucy with a smile of his own and suddenly realized just how close he was to his 'best friends' face.

Lucy soon noticed as well and for a moment the two stared at one another, both feeling that something..._strange_ was occurring.

Natsu noted that the strange feeling in his stomach wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, it wasn't entirely unpleasant but it made him feel so...so...vulnerable?

Lucy could feel her heart pounding and tried to tell herself that it was just Natsu after all, but somehow that only made her heart race faster.

Natsu didn't understand why he suddenly had the urge to pull Lucy into his lips and not let go for a _long_ time and...

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Natsu suddenly bolted upright, to his feet.

"Well, I uh, I think that the Inn...is...or...IT'S LUNCHTIME!" Natsu blurted out this last part so suddenly (and loud) that Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin and before she could even question what was going on, the pink haired school teacher was gone.

Lucy blinked a few times trying to process what had just happened and the most curious thing of all...

_Was Natsu...blushing?_

Lucy's mind raced with thoughts when suddenly Loke appeared.

"Hey Lucy." The young man said with a smile, making Lucy jump in surprise.

"Oh, hi Loke, what are you doing out here?" Lucy stood up from her spot on the grass attempting to compose herself.

"Well the river is one of my favorite places to go to." Loke said to which Lucy smiled at.

"I can see why, it's really pretty." Lucy scanned the rushing water once more.

"Yeah, it's about the only pretty thing this place as." Loke said with a bit of a scoff.

"This town is quaint," Lucy said, looking around, "I think it just needs to be fixed up a bit."

"Perhaps," Loke said with a nod, then continued, "so what are _you_ doing out here?"

Lucy blushed remembering what had just transpired between herself and Natsu.

_What am I thinking? Nothing happened..._

"Lucy?" Loke asked, somewhat amused.

"Oh, sorry," Lucy said, hoping she wasn't _too_ pink, "well Natsu was just here and we were kind of checking out the town."

"I see," Loke said, interested in how Lucy seemed a tad flustered, "so he told you about this river then? What the townsfolk call it?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, what do they call it?"

Loke smiled, "They call it_ la rivière hantée, _or the haunted river."

"Haunted?" Lucy questioned, "How is it haunted?"

"Well," Loke said, "it's not haunted during the day of course but at night...that's a whole other story."

Lucy raised her brow in question and Loke continued, "You see, it's said that long ago a witch enchanted the river with a spell, so that any who tried to look into the water would drown."

"Drown? Just by looking?" Lucy asked confused, "How?"

"Simple," Loke answered casually, "the legend is that the water calls to you with angelic voices, and familiar faces reflect under the water's surface so that you're mesmerized. Then once the voices have you bewitched, they pull you under, never to let you go."

Lucy could feel a chill run up her spine, "But why did the witch put such a spell on the river?"

Loke looked around for a moment then lowered his voice, "Revenge. It was said that her husband left her for a farm girl in the town and so she wanted to break his heart, just like he did to hers."

Lucy was silent for a moment, studying the river when Loke finally broke in again.

"But it's probably just bullshit, you know superstition and all that. Although sometimes I..." Loke trailed off, scratching his neck with a smile, "no, never mind, it's way too embarrassing."

"What?" Lucy asked with curiosity, "You can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?" Loke said, holding out his pinky.

Lucy giggled at the gesture but quickly straightened up saying, "I promise."

"Well," Loke started, lowering his voice again, "I sometimes go to the river at night, to see if I can hear the voices."

Lucy smiled, "That's not embarrassing at all, I would do the same thing."

"You would?" Loke questioned, to which Lucy nodded her head.

"Well then," Loke said with a grin, "you want to go tonight? We could both see about the voices."

Lucy looked a bit skeptical, "Are you sure it's safe to wander around at night? I mean, we _are_ kind of far from the rest of the town out here..."

"Don't worry," Loke said, "You'll have me to protect you. What do you say?"

Lucy eyed Loke for a moment before finally agreeing, "Alright, if you say so..."

"Great." Loke said with a smile, "Just meet me in this exact spot at midnight."

"Okay." Lucy said smiling back and with that Loke waved goodbye and headed back towards the Inn.

Lucy sighed deciding that this could be fun, though something felt...off.

Lucy shook off the feeling and headed towards the Inn.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Natsu sprinted all the way back to the Inn, not daring to stop.

_I'm so stupid! It's lunchtime? What the hell was I thinking!_ _What's wrong with me?_

When Natsu had finally arrived, he banged his head against the wall in frustration.

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted to (what he thought was) an empty room.

"Pardon me but, damn what?" Alexandra suddenly rose from the chair she had been sitting in.

Natsu jumped, suppressing a small shriek, "Could you be anymore creepy?"

Alexandra's face turned red with anger, "This happens to be my Inn! And you're the one talking to yourself!"

Natsu opened his mouth to fire back but found he had nothing.

"Well it's none of your business anyway." Natsu said with a huff.

"Oh?" Alexandra raised a brow at the young man's stance (and his apparent blush), "Does it happen to be about a certain...girl?"

Natsu's face turned crimson as he headed towards the kitchen, "N-no! And I'm hungry so I'm just gonna go...eh...eat."

Alexandra followed, "I'm hungry too, we can talk in the kitchen."

Natsu turned to the young brunette, feeling annoyed, "I don't like to talk when I eat."

Alexandra smiled, "Is that so? Well then I'll just cut to the chase, you like Lucy, don't you?"

"What?" Natsu shouted in surprise, "Of course not! Not like, like! She's just...we're just..."

Natsu was falling all over his words making Alexandra grin.

_Gotcha, lover boy._

"Don't worry Natsu," Alexandra whispered with that same devilish grin, "your secret is safe with me."

And with that Alexandra walked off, leaving behind a very flustered and confused Natsu.

**)))))))))))))))**

When Loke returned to the Inn, Alexandra was waiting for him, with her latest discovery.

"It's obvious he likes her." Alexandra said. She and Loke had gone upstairs to discuss in private, Natsu's predilection for Lucy.

"Perhaps even _loves_."

Loke gave a smirk, "That's perfect. The famous Natsu has a soft spot for some weak little girl."

Alexandra nodded, "I updated the Master on all this, so you wouldn't have to. Unfortunately I could only get a hold of that slimy assistant he has, Platon, but he agreed to inform Laxus. He told me to carry out in whatever way we see fit to dispose of the girl."

Loke nodded with a grin, "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Alexandra said, eyebrows raised.

"How about we get rid of them both?"

At this Alexandra gave a cackle, "And just how would we do that?"

"Oh don't worry," Loke said, lighting a cigarette, "I have a plan that will dispose of Natsu and his girlfriend."

Alexandra smiled showing her teeth, "Well I'd like to hear it."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: Finally! I I thank everyone who reads and especially to those who review!:) Thank you everyone and I hope this chapter was good!:) Let me know what you thought!:)) And once again, sorry for the delay!:(**


	13. The River

Platon rushed down the castle corridors, as fast as his boney legs would carry him.

A grin was plastered to his face as he raced towards the throne room.

_Oh he will be so pleased, so very pleased!_

Platon arrived at the door to the throne room and burst it open.

"Sire!" Platon screeched almost with delirium, "I have excellent news, just excellent!"

Laxus was standing in front of a large table in which a map was stretched across, with markers all around it.

Next to Laxus stood his chief adviser, one that Platon despised.

Besides the fact that the adviser was a _woman_ (of all things, a_ woman _should outrank him?) she was also someone Platon found himself unable to trust.

_The sire is just smitten with this trash; hopefully it will not blind him._

"This better be important Platon." Laxus growled, causing Platon to come back to reality and regain his composure.

"Oh it is sire, it is!" Platon said with excitement (and a little fear) in his voice.

"Well?" Laxus growled again, feeling impatient.

"You see sire," Platon began, "I have already told you that Natsu and that girl are in Sleepy Hollow, where Loke and Alexandra are stationed."

Laxus raised his brows as Platon continued, "But now I have new information, given to me by Loke and it is this:," Platon licked his lips and continued with even more excitement, "a plan has been put forth, one that will kill the girl _and_ Natsu."

Laxus's brows rose even higher, "What is this plan?"

Platon grinned with glee, "Well you see, it appears the Dragon Slayer has a soft spot for this young girl he's with so..."

As Platon explained the plan, Laxus's eyes lit up with satisfaction and his lips curved into a devilish grin.

"Excellent," Laxus said (almost to himself), "see that you tell Loke that if he succeeds, great reward will be waiting but if he fails..."

Platon gulped and nodded his head fervently, "Y-yes sire, I know what to tell him."

And with a bow, Platon left the throne room as Laxus went back to his map.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Laxus shouted to his adviser, the smirk still spread wide across his face, "Finally that damn Natsu will be out of the picture forever!"

The girl standing next to Laxus flicked a piece of her silver hair out of her eyes.

"Well," the young woman began, "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Laxus's smile faded and he turned to his adviser with somewhat of a scowl, "And why not?"

The silver haired beauty was unfazed by the look she was being given and continued, "It's just that, while it's true that killing Natsu renders him useless to Fairy Tail, it also renders him useless to _us_."

Laxus's scowl went to that of confusion, "What are you talking about? Natsu has never been of any use to us, he fights for Fairy Tail only."

The girl's lips curled into a smile, "But that's where you're wrong my dear sire, we can _make_ Natsu fight for us."

Laxus's brow rose, "Alright, I'm listening."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Platon walked down the castle corridors feeling quite annoyed.

_That woman was there again, that stupid __**woman**__._

Platon didn't know why the sire accepted her into the castle; she was a member of Fairy Tail for God's sake!

Platon supposed the sire was only infatuated with the woman and needed another spy but..still!

It was infuriating to have your position taken over by some woman who happened to be a member of the enemy guild!

Platon took a deep breath.

No, he would not let her ruin his day.

He had pleased the sire and that was all he needed.

Mirajane could wait.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"_What_?" Erza, Happy and Gray shouted in unison.

"_That's _the traitor?" Gray asked his eyes wide and fixed on Makarov.

"Yes," the old man replied, looking grim, "I've known for quite some time but I didn't want to believe that one of our own would betray us like this."

"You _knew_?" Erza questioned and Makarov nodded his head wearily.

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments.

They had been going over many things, the uprising, Laxus, and the news of a traitor.

Everyone was somewhat surprised that Makarov already knew much of what they had told him and more.

"But the good news is we still have another member of the guild who is acting as a spy and has informed me of some of Laxus's key plans." Makarov added and everyone exchanged a look of mild relief.

"Well," Erza started, "what are his plans then?"

"You see," Makarov began, looking somewhat grave, "Laxus is planning an uprising, unlike any that we could have ever predicted."

Happy gave a look of worry towards Gray, who patted the feline's blue head.

"Laxus is not only planning an uprising that will name him king, he's also," Makarov paused for a moment and continued, "he's also planning an annihilation, of _all_ mages."

The three mages all looked at their Master with bulging eyes.

"How could he do that?" Erza asked, keeping her cool, "He would have to have an army of gargantuan proportions."

Makarov nodded, "Oh he has an army all right, one that would challenge all guilds."

Erza's eyes widened further and the room once again fell into silence, until Makarov broke it.

The old master gave a heavy sigh, "I know this isn't good information but now that we know, we can at least do something about it."

"Like what?" Gray interjected to which Makarov's frown turned into a grin.

"Like build an army of own, one so powerful that we could stand up to Laxus."

Gray's brows rose, "And what army is that?"

Makarov's smirk remained as he said, "One that brings together _all_ the mages of Liceria."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Night stretched across Sleepy Hollow, as the small village slept.

Natsu (who was usually by this time, snoring the night away) lay awake in his bed, his mind racing with thoughts.

_What's wrong with me?_

Natsu had been feeling ill all day and wanted nothing more than to be able to blame it on food poisoning.

Natsu gave a heavy sigh knowing that food had nothing to do with the strange fluttering going on in his stomach.

For one thing, the strange sensation only happened when he thought of certain..._things_.

For example, Natsu felt absolutely no fluttering when he thought of Happy, though he loved the little furball.

The fluttering also didn't occur when he thought of Erza (her deadly glares kept popping into his mind).

And of all things it _certainly_ didn't happen when Natsu thought of Gray.

No, the fluttering would remain at bay until he thought of...

_Dammit!_

Natsu threw his pillow on the floor in frustration.

Why did his stomach only flutter when he thought of Lucy?

What did a fluttering stomach mean anyway?

Natsu huffed and tried as hard as he could to push all thoughts of Lucy out of his mind.

_Sleep, focus on sleep._

And with some difficulty, Natsu was finally able to do just that.

While Natsu drifted to sleep, he was completely unaware that in the room across from him, Lucy was wide awake.

The young blonde fidgeted with her fingers nervously in the darkness.

Lucy knew that she had told Loke she would meet him but as the clock's hand drew closer to midnight, Lucy got the feeling more and more that she should just forget the whole thing.

_I can't do that! Loke would think I'm such a chicken shit! It's just a stupid game, there aren't any __**real**__ ghosts._

But even as Lucy told herself this she could still feel an eerie chill run up her spine.

Lucy pulled her covers up higher as she glanced over at the clock (barely visible in the darkness of the room).

_11:50...almost time._

Lucy let out a sigh, what was she so worried about?

Even if something _was_ out there, Natsu would protect her.

Speaking of Natsu...

Lucy felt a frown fall on her lips as she thought of her salmon haired friend.

He had been acting so strange ever since they had looked at the town together.

What was up with that idiot anyway?

Lucy had returned from the river only to find Natsu eating.

Now there was nothing strange in that particular event but as soon as Lucy had said, "Hey Natsu!" the pink haired boy had jumped and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, leaving behind _his food_.

Lucy in all her days of knowing Natsu had never, _ever_ seen him leave behind food of any sort.

Then later that evening when Lucy had gone upstairs to say goodnight, she had gone into Natsu's room only to have him rush out (_again_) claiming, "I uh, have to..take a shower!"

Needless to say Natsu had never been one to rush bathing.

Lucy let out another sigh, why was that pink haired buffoon acting so weird?

Lucy thought back to when they had been sitting beside the river and when their faces were so close and she could have sworn she saw...

_No._ Lucy thought shaking her head. _Natsu doesn't even know the meaning of 'like.'_

Lucy could feel her heart thumping, uncomfortably at the thought of Natsu possibly even _remotely _liking...

_Oh good Lord, what's gotten into me?_

Lucy tried shaking her head again when the sound of the clock's chimes broke her train of thought.

The young blonde stood up to find it was now midnight.

Lucy took a gulp before slipping into her jeans and boots.

_This is it. Nothing to worry about._

Lucy quickly swung her coat over her t-shirt before heading downstairs and out of the Inn.

Lucy walked towards the way of the river, occasionally glancing over her shoulder nervously.

She knew the river had been far from the rest of the village but it hadn't seemed _this_ far.

Lucy supposed night caused a lot of things to seem different.

When Lucy finally approached the river she looked back over her shoulder to find that the village houses looked quite small.

Lucy gulped again as she waited for Loke.

Why wasn't he already there?

Lucy supposed he could have left a little late; after all she had only just arrived herself.

Lucy shifted her feet anxiously and decided to peer over at the river's water.

The moon shone brightly on this night, sparkling across the clear water, rushing along.

Lucy watched the river with great fascination and decided it couldn't hurt for her to get a little closer (after all she hadn't heard a single voice thus far).

So Lucy walked up to the water and looked down, only to find something that nearly caused her heart to stop beating.

When Lucy looked at her reflection she found that it wasn't her face looking back at her but instead...

"Mom?" Lucy whispered out loud, in an awestruck voice.

The reflection said nothing, only mimicked Lucy's confused expression.

Lucy could feel her heart pounding as she lowered to her knees and leaned in closer.

As Lucy did this, she could hear her mother's voice, singing.

The sound was strangely comforting, one that Lucy recognized from her days as a child.

"Mom..." Lucy whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Lucy stretched out her hand to the crying face of her mother and felt her legs give out as a hand reached out and pulled her under the water's surface.

Lucy went under with a splash and watching from across the way, Loke let out a laugh.

"Let's get this party started." Loke said under his breath and rushed back towards the Inn.

Lucy could feel the air around her change to that of the icy river.

The young girl's mind should have been racing with fear and surprise but at that moment Lucy felt unnaturally calm, as if her only desire was to stay right where she was.

Lucy opened her eyes in the freezing liquid to find her mother, smiling and swimming about, as if all this was normal.

Lucy reached out her hand as her mother did the same, smiling.

Their hands connected and Lucy's mother let out a laugh that sounded quite bubbly.

Lucy smiled and looked around her to find that there were many women swimming around, all of which held the face of her mother.

Lucy felt the water carry her but only looked blankly at the stars, cloaked by the water's surface.

**)))))))))))))))))**

Natsu lay in his bed, wrapped in a deep sleep, when Loke burst into the room.

"Natsu!" Loke cried out with great urgency causing the salmon haired mage to wake with a start and promptly fall of his bed.

"Wha? Dammit Loke! That's the second time you've made me fall outta' bed!" Natsu shouted, still feeling rather sleepy.

"There's no time for that!" Loke shouted, "It's Lucy! She's drowning!"

"What?" Natsu's sleepy state was quickly replaced with alertness as the Dragon Slayer jumped up and ran past Loke.

Loke gave a quick smile and chased after Natsu.

Natsu ran as fast as his legs would carry him all the way to the river, where he stopped.

Natsu scanned the water frantically, until he saw...

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out and wasted no time leaping into the water.

Loke watched as the famous Natsu jumped to his death.

Loke had known full well that there was no curse on the river, but what he _did_ know was that the marcet lived in it.

Now he would rid himself of Lucy _and_ Natsu, and all would be forgiven for him accidentally sending the two through the portal.

Natsu swam over to Lucy's floating body and saw strange creatures surrounding her.

They were holding onto her legs and her arms as Lucy simply stared blankly in the water around her.

Natsu quickly swam over to the strange black creatures that seemed to be a mix of fish but with lanky arms instead of fins.

Natsu recognized the creatures as that of the marcet, beings of the water capable of producing vibrant hallucinations in which they use to catch their prey.

He would need to get Lucy out of there, and _fast_.

Natsu tugged at the things, but as soon as he touched them they opened their mouths and let out ear piercing screams.

In Lucy's far off mind, she heard the scream and looked over to find her mother being pulled away from her by some evil monster.

Lucy reached over at the thing and started pulling at its hair and pushed against it.

Natsu was shocked to find Lucy was attacking him and fought to keep her off of him as he pried the marcet away from her body.

Lucy groaned and slammed her hands against Natsu, as hard as the water would let her but the pink haired boy wouldn't let go.

Lucy kept fighting until she could feel the water enter her lungs.

Lucy writhed around as Natsu frantically tried to get the last of the fish off of her.

Finally Natsu succeeded and grabbing Lucy swam to the surface.

The two broke into the crisp night air, gasping.

Loke stared at the two with disbelief as Natsu swam as hard as he could to shore.

"Loke!" Natsu choked out, "Help! Hurry!"

Loke simply stared at Natsu, how had he managed to pull Lucy away?

_No matter, he won't last long._

"Loke! Hurry!" Natsu cried out as the marcet swam towards him.

Loke let his lips curve to a smile, "Goodbye Natsu, how noble to die with the one you love! I'll see you in the next life!"

"What? Loke? LOKE!" Natsu cried out desperately as he swam against the current but the sandy haired man was already walking away.

Lucy was still choking out water and feeling extremely dizzy when she felt something tug on her leg.

"Ahumph!" Lucy cried out as she was pulled underwater, and out of Natsu's grasp.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted and felt something pull him under as well.

Natsu fought against the slimy creature as it pulled him down further.

Lucy fought against the creature, that she no longer thought was her mother, but could feel her strength dwindling.

Natsu fought harder as he saw Lucy begin to go limp.

Natsu used his hands to project fire but instead of finding it useless (like he thought it would be underwater) he found it boiled the water that it touched, enough to burn the fishy creature.

Natsu quickly swam over to Lucy and did the same thing to the marcet around her.

Once again the two plunged into the surface air, as Natsu fought even harder against the current.

This time Natsu had no intention of getting help from Loke, and swam as hard and fast as he could to shore.

Natsu made it and gasping he pulled Lucy out of the water and as far away from the edge of it as he could.

Natsu looked down at Lucy to find she wasn't moving.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Natsu shouted, shaking the girl frantically but she remained still.

"Lucy please!" Natsu shook her again but to no avail.

The pink haired man suddenly remembered something about CPR, training that had been required for all teachers and wanted to punch himself for forgetting.

But now was not the time.

Natsu quickly pumped Lucy's stomach three times, and then breathed into her mouth.

When she didn't move, Natsu tried again, and again.

Finally on the fourth time, as Natsu was pumping her stomach, Lucy choked out a mouthful of water.

Lucy continued to cough up water and finally started gasping for air.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped and flung herself into her best friend's arms, tears falling down her face.

"I-I thought..." Lucy sobbed out and Natsu snaked his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed, holding his friend close, "dammit you scared me to death."

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I should have never come out here." Lucy sobbed, still clinging to Natsu, "Loke told me-"

"What?" Natsu said, looking down at Lucy, "Loke brought you out here?"

"Well," Lucy said, letting go of Natsu and wiping her eyes, "we were supposed to meet by the river, to see if the story about it being haunted was true and-"

"Haunted?" Natsu questioned, "This river isn't haunted but it sure as hell is swarming with marcet."

"Marcet?" Lucy asked, sniffling.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, "they look kinda like fish and can cause you to hallucinate, so you can become easy prey."

Lucy's eyes widened, "That explains why I saw..." Lucy suddenly stopped herself.

"Saw what?" Natsu asked curiously, to which Lucy shook her head.

"It's nothing." she said, rather solemnly and Natsu decided it'd be best not pry about such things at the moment.

"Well it's clear that Loke isn't on our side." Natsu said, looking to the ground, "What the hell happened to him?"

Lucy looked to Natsu with some sympathy, after all Loke was a member of the guild.

"So he must work for Laxus." Lucy said, causing Natsu to come out of his thoughts.

"He must," Natsu agreed, "why else would he try to kill us?"

"Do you think the Alexandra is in on it too?" Lucy questioned, to which Natsu nodded.

"It's more than likely."

Lucy looked towards the village, "Do you suppose they think we're dead?"

"I would say so." Natsu shrugged, "Though they've probably already moved out to the castle."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked, her brow raised.

"Because," Natsu replied, shaking out his wet hair, "they'll want to get out of this village before the sun comes up, I'm thinking two dead bodies would seem a little suspicious and the folk in this town already don't like outsiders, _without _them committing murder."

Lucy seemed to ponder this for a moment before saying, "So then, do you think it's safe to head back to the Inn?"

Natsu considered this, "Well we certainly don't want to stay there any more than necessary."

"Grab our stuff and go?" Lucy questioned to which Natsu nodded.

So the two headed back towards the Inn.

As they were walking, Natsu could hear Lucy shivering behind him.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked at last to a shaking Lucy.

"W-well I'm-m really cold is a-all." Lucy said, her teeth chatting the whole time.

"You're still wet?" Natsu seemed surprised causing Lucy to raise a brow.

"Y-yes Natsu. W-why would I b-be dry?" Immediately after asking Lucy realized that Natsu himself was as dry as a bone.

"Wait a m-minute," Lucy said pointing a finger, "how c-can _you_ be d-dry?"

"Well I _am_ a fire mage." Natsu said to which Lucy gave a huff.

"W-well it'd be h-helpful if I-I was. I'll f-freeze before w-we make to the Inn a-at this r-rate." Lucy said, while running her hands up her arms, in attempt to create some warmth.

Suddenly Natsu stopped and turned to Lucy.

"W-what now?" Lucy asked with suspicion.

"Let's give this a try." Natsu said to which Lucy was about to question only to be silenced by Natsu's hands resting on her shoulders.

As soon as the salmon-haired boy touched her, Lucy felt the most incredible warmth surge through her body, drying all of her clothes.

When Natsu was finished he then placed his hands in Lucy's hair.

Lucy was once again about to protest only to have the glorious heat repeat, all over her aching head.

Lucy felt a little whimper escape her lips and she closed her eyes, absorbing the wonderful sensation.

When Natsu finished he asked, "Is that better?"

Lucy opened her eyes and gave a small nod.

"Good." Natsu said with a smile and continued walking.

Lucy let out a breath of air she hadn't been aware she was holding in.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she continued walking.

_Well __**that**__ was certainly something else..._

Lucy continued thinking about Natsu's amazing heat even after the two had gathered their things and left the Inn.

Lucy's pondering only ceased when Natsu turned to her saying:

"Well we better get a good night's sleep, because where we're going, it's going to be a while before we can sleep at night again."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!:) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:) Also thanks for the book suggestion Tsukinomori Rinneko!:) I'll definitely check that out:)**


	14. It's Kinda Funny, this Feeling Inside

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I decided that this chapter will work more on the character's progression, rather than that of the plot, although it will be in there too of course:) But onward chapter! Oh and I suppose I should put this in somewhere: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would have surely put Natsu and Lucy together by now.**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lucy's brow twitched in annoyance.

Night had fallen on Liceria as the young blonde sat with Natsu, having what was supposed to be dinner.

The snow around them continued to fall and even though the fire in the center of their camp was blazing, Lucy _still _couldn't feel her fingers.

"Natsu..." Lucy growled in a nasally voice, grinding her teeth together.

"Hm?" Nastu hummed lazily, not taking into account the scowl on his companion's face.

"Tell me," Lucy's voice was dangerously low, though Natsu didn't seem to notice, "why didn't you inform me what we were eating _before_ I put it into my mouth?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, taking in a mouthful of the strange brownish substance on his plate, "I _did_ tell you."

"No," Lucy was losing her patience (and the way Natsu leisurely chewed his food wasn't helping), "you didn't. You said we were eating _rabbit_."

"Did I?" Natsu seemed to actually look thoughtful at the accusation, "Hm, well I must've been confused, besides I ended up telling you anyway."

Lucy ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Yes, _after_ I had already taken in a mouthful."

"Yeah," Natsu said, as if this fact was clearly obvious, "I don't get what the problem is then."

"The _problem_," Lucy's voice remained unnaturally calm, "is that you let me swallow _lizard guts_."

"I'm still confused, what's the problem supposed to be?" Natsu asked with a passive tone, still eating his food.

And this is where Lucy lost it.

But before we go into what happened next, let us go back exactly twelve hours.

To the start of the chain of events that lead us to this scenario.

Lucy had woken up that morning feeling anything but happy.

Not only was she sore from the night before, but she also had the sniffles.

Damn that Loke!

He had caused more trouble than he was worth and Lucy wished for nothing more than to punch that smug smile right off his face.

As Lucy continued feeling groggy and angry, Natsu suddenly popped up with a plate of food.

"Here," he said with a smile, "it's trout."

Lucy eyed the piece of fish with a frown.

"I miss having breakfast at the Inn." she said with a nasalized pout but took the plate anyway.

Natsu's brows rose at the sound of the young blonde's voice, "Lucy? You feeling okay? 'Cause you sound sick."

As if on cue Lucy let out a sneeze and answered, "Not sick, my nose is just stuffy."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, still feeling concerned, "Because after what happened with your arm-"

"I'm sure," Lucy sighed, "let's just drop it, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so." Natsu said, raising his hands in defense, and the two ate their breakfast.

After an unpleasant breakfast of (what Lucy thought to be overcooked) fish the two started walking towards their next destination, while the air around them continued to drop in temperature.

Lucy let out 'Brr!' asking, "Why the hell is it getting so freaking _cold_?"

"It's always cold out here." Natsu replied, to which Lucy frowned.

"Why?" the girl asked, as she rubbed her hands together, trying to create some friction.

"It kind of has to be, for the-" Natsu suddenly stopped himself and nervously looked at his feet.

Lucy's brow arched, "For the what?"

"Well," Natsu said, trying to sound calm, "you know how I said we wouldn't be able to sleep at night for a while?"

"Yeah." Lucy answered giving her friend a skeptical look.

"Well you see the reason for that is...erh...vampires." Natsu said this knowing what would come next and, as surely as the sun sets, it _did_.

"WHAT?" Lucy shrieked, causing some birds that had been resting in a passing tree, to quickly fly away.

"Now now Luce, calm down." Natsu said in a diplomatic tone, whilst Lucy merely gaped at the boy.

"Vampires? You expect me to go where vampires are and be _calm_?" Lucy shouted this, her arms flailing.

"Well yeah," Natsu replied, with somewhat of a shrug, "there's really no way around it."

"No." Lucy said firmly with a stomp of her foot (causing her to resemble a pouting five year old), "I won't go any further, I _refuse_."

"What?" Natsu seemed genuinely confused, "What are you talking about Lucy? You're just saying that because you're mad."

Lucy's whole face seemed to turn beet red from anger, "No, I'm not 'just mad', I'm _serious_. I'm not going another step, _not one_."

To prove her point, Lucy sat down on a nearby stump, crossing her arms.

Natsu looked at the girl incredulously before deciding that she might actually _be_ serious.

"You...you're being serious here?" Natsu asked this question with a bit of irritation, which in turn caused Lucy herself to become more annoyed.

"That _was_ what I said, wasn't it?" Lucy mustered up a tone of obviousness, making Natsu feel even _more_ irritable.

"You're honestly going to give up? Just because of some overgrown bats with weird drinking habits?"

The way Natsu said this made the whole thing sound as breezy as swatting a fly and Lucy almost second guessed herself.

That was until she remembered all those vampire novels she had read, and all the girls (with large breasts no less) who had been eaten alive in them.

"Weird drinking habits?" Lucy questioned as she stood up, her brow raised in anger, "They're blood suckers! Not some guy trying to get drunk off nail polish remover!"

"Why are you making this into such a big deal?" Now Natsu was shouting too, his frustrations with Lucy all coming out (what kind of frustrations?

Natsu didn't care to consider the answer to this).

"Because it _is_ a big deal!" Lucy shouted back, feeling as though this guy was the biggest pink-haired idiot she had ever met.

"No, you're only making it that way!" Natsu was at the end of his patience and took no discretion in what he said next, "You're being such a pussy!"

Natsu immediately realized that he had said the wrong thing.

Lucy almost gasped at Natsu calling her something so foul but regained composure quickly.

"A _pussy_?" Lucy questioned, her eyes filled with rage, "You think I'm being a_ pussy_?"

Natsu tried to come up with something but it was of course, too late for that.

"Let me tell you something, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy walked closer to Natsu causing the mage to step back and gulp nervously, "I have been stabbed by a psychotic old witch, chased down by a ravenous werewolf, stricken with fever because of an infected wound, nearly drowned by someone who was _supposed_ to be a friend, and all of this doesn't compare to the fact that I'm in a different _world _that I had no clue existed until a week ago. Now, because I don't want to be devoured by blood thirsty vampires, I'm a_ pussy_?"

Natsu hadn't noticed that Lucy had been inching closer and he further until he bumped into a tree where he was now trapped.

Natsu gulped again.

"Well 'Mr. Man-of-the-year'," Lucy put up bunny ears as she said the last part, "I hate to burst your testosterone filled bubble, but I _do_ indeed happen to be a girl and _yes_ I'm a wee bit more fragile than you but don't you ever, _ever_," Lucy huffed up for this last part and Natsu braced himself, "CALL ME A PUSSY, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!"

And with that Lucy grabbed one of the backpacks the two had been carrying and stormed off into the woods.

"Wait Lucy! Where are you going?" Natsu called after her, not wanting the girl to get lost in her fury.

"To relieve my pussy! Is that alright with you?" Lucy shot back to a shocked Natsu.

"Wha-" Natsu started only to be interrupted with an angry Lucy shouting, "I'm going to pee you dumbass!"

This had been the fight that had the two angry all day: Natsu at Lucy for being so clearly unreasonable and Lucy at Natsu for being an arrogant bastard (among other things).

When Lucy had come back from her pee trip, Natsu had already started to set up camp.

If there was one thing Natsu had learned about Lucy, it was you couldn't expect her to change her mind easily.

That added to the fact that she could stay mad, for a _long_ time (though Natsu usually only witnessed this when it was Lucy's 'time of the month').

Lucy didn't say a word as she started to climb into the tent, Natsu had set up.

This became a _whole_ other problem.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked, as he knelt down, setting some stones around what would become the night's fire pit.

Lucy had no desire to speak to the boy but his questioned irked her, "Taking a nap, got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Natsu said, standing up, "That's _my_ tent."

Lucy shot Natsu a glare before flipping him the bird and going into the tent.

Natsu was beginning to fume but let this little act go.

He'd get her back.

Later that evening, when Lucy was still snoozing, Natsu saw a lizard crawl by and thought it'd make a good dinner.

Just as Natsu was about to go catch the little creature, he remembered Lucy's outrage when he had tried to make a frog for dinner.

_She'd never eat that thing._

Then suddenly a light went off in the Dragon Slayer's pink head.

Oh he'd get Lucy back alright.

**)))))))))))))))))))))**

When Lucy awoke it was a great deal colder and snow had begun to fall.

She looked to find Natsu was already cooking dinner, making Lucy's mouth water.

"I made you some too." Natsu said with huff, "It's rabbit."

Lucy eyed the black charcoal looking thing on her plate and smelt it.

"It's burnt." Lucy said and looked at Natsu's plate, which wasn't in the least bit charred.

"You did it on purpose." Lucy growled to which Natsu raised his hands defensively.

"It was the first one I cooked, so it's a little overdone. But it will taste fine no matter what: food is food."

Lucy gave a grunt, but decided that she was too hungry to not eat.

So the young woman began munching on the blackened animal.

As Lucy continued her eating Natsu suddenly said.

"So, how do those lizard guts taste?"

This leads us back to the beginning, in which Lucy questioned Natsu, only to find herself losing all control.

The salmon haired idiot had gotten on her last nerve.

So now we return to the scene in which Lucy flung herself at her smug 'friend', tackling him to the ground.

"Gah!" Natsu let out a cry as the girl on top of him began to inflict painful slaps all over his head and chest.

"You...stupid...bastard!" Lucy screeched between slaps, all her rage of the day coming out.

"Lucy! Ow! Get Ow! Get off! Ow!" Natsu said trying to cover his face with his hands, as the petite blonde continued to smack him.

"No...fucking...way...asshole!" Lucy had gone completely mad and had no intention of stopping her attack.

"Dammit Lucy!" Natsu shouted, his voice was so powerful it momentarily shocked Lucy out of her slapping, which was enough time for the pink haired 'asshole' to pin the young girl to the ground.

"Ow! Natsu! You bastard!" Lucy shouted, trying to squirm out of the mage's grip, but to no avail.

Natsu's hands firmly held Lucy's wrists down, and his body hovered over hers in a straddle position.

"You've been pissy all day." Natsu said in a low voice that caused Lucy to silent her protests, "Now, what the hell is wrong?"

Natsu stared down into Lucy's chocolate orbs, while the young girl held the stare.

Lucy could feel her heart pounding wildly at the idea of Natsu being so...aggressive.

Lucy's cheeks became flushed and she decided to end this, before her mind wandered too far.

"You're an asshole." Lucy said with as much venom as she could muster and gave a strong knee to Natsu's stomach.

The salmon haired boy let out a loud, "OUMPH" before falling down and clasping his stomach in pain.

Lucy jumped up and went into the tent without a word.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))**

When Natsu had (mostly) recovered from the pain in his gut, he sat by the fire wondering what had gotten Lucy so worked up.

_Yes_, he had called her a pussy, and _yes _he had fed her lizard guts, and alright so maybe he did get a _little_ rough with her but...

Natsu sighed, knowing what he had to do.

Lucy sat in the tent, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was so mad and...scared.

Didn't Natsu even care how all of this was affecting her?

Just the other night she had come face to face with her mother.

Her _dead_ mother.

Couldn't Natsu understand how upset she was?

Lucy supposed not, after all she hadn't even told him about that.

Lucy wiped her cheek, knowing she had been a little bitchy but...but...Natsu was just so inconsiderate!

Lucy let out a little whimper as more tears streamed down.

_Why should I care what that idiot thinks anyway?_

But that was just the thing, Lucy _did _care and she_ knew_ why, though she kept the reason as far from her conscious mind as she could.

_I don't care, I...he..._

Suddenly Lucy heard the zipper open from behind her.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, to which the girl didn't reply, "Look Lucy I'm really sorry, I know you may not want to talk to me but-"

Suddenly he heard small whimper and a sniffle.

"Are...Lucy are you crying?" Natsu asked, his voice sounding confused.

"I'm fine, just go away Natsu." Lucy said, trying to hold back the little sobs that surfaced, despite her efforts.

"Lucy?" This time Natsu's voice was a great deal softer, almost hurt.

The pink-haired mage zipped the tent back up and sat next to his friend, who immediately avoided his gaze.

"Did_ I_ make you cry?" Natsu's voice was still soft, as he scooted closer to the blonde.

"N-no I just..." Lucy had no idea what she was trying to say and began crying again, planting her face in her hands.

Natsu didn't say anything as he pulled Lucy into his arms.

Lucy felt the cold air turn into a soothing heat that seemed to make all her aching bones sing.

Natsu's stroked her hair gently as he continued to warm the young blonde.

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean what I said, or what I did." Natsu said, with that same gentle voice, "I don't know why I've been this way, I've felt strange ever since we went to Sleepy Hollow."

Lucy suddenly looked up at her friend with concern, "Are you sick? Natsu why didn't you tell-"

But she was cut off by Natsu shaking his head with somewhat of a laugh, "Nah Lucy, I'm not sick, don't worry. I just mean I haven't been...well feeling like myself I guess."

Lucy gave a quizzical look at this before saying, "I know what you mean. The night of the river really shook me up I guess."

Natsu caught the affliction in Lucy's voice and asked a question that he had been wondering, "Did it have something to do with what you saw? In the river I mean."

Natsu could feel Lucy's body stiffen a little at the question but slowly it relaxed again.

"Yeah, I...I saw my mother." Lucy said this with as little emotion as she could.

Lucy had told Natsu a while ago about her mother's tragic death in a car accident and how afterwards her father had suddenly abandoned her.

Suddenly Natsu felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't know. I would have never-"

Natsu stopped when Lucy turned to look up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears but a small smile on her face nonetheless.

"Natsu," Lucy said, nuzzling further into his chest, making the mage blush a little, "you've always been there for me. You've saved my life more than once and..."

Lucy lifted her head onto her friend's shoulder, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Natsu didn't know exactly what to say to this, his cheeks were burning and he was deathly afraid Lucy would be able to feel his heart beating so quickly.

Lucy _did_ hear Natsu's heart, but instead of focusing on the pace, she let its rhythm guide her to sleep.

Natsu discovered the girl was fast asleep within a few minutes and carefully laid down with her, pulling up the blankets.

Natsu had found this whole evening to be very confusing: first Lucy had been yelling, then she had been attacking him, then she was crying, and the next thing he knew she was sleeping.

Natsu decided that perhaps Lucy was going through more than he realized, after all how had _he_ felt the first time he went to earth?

He couldn't remember to be honest.

On Natsu's chest, Lucy let out a small sigh of content, which made the young man smile.

Lucy always looked so funny when she slept but as Natsu peered down he found that his friend didn't look goofy at all.

In fact she looked..._beautiful_.

Lucy's golden hair hung loosely around her face, gracing her delicate features, and her long eyelashes rested on the tops of her cheeks, tinted with the slightest bit of pink, against her porcelain skin.

Natsu could feel his heart beat faster, Lucy really _was_ breathtaking.

_Dammit! Why do I keep thinking this way?_

Natsu began feeling frustrated again, what was this _feeling_?

It was so incredibly strong, and it was only towards Lucy.

Natsu tried to forget about the feeling and focus on sleep again but Lucy kept popping up in his mind.

Natsu sighed in irritation at how his brain (or _whatever _was in charge at the moment) wouldn't let him forget about the blonde girl on his chest.

_On my chest..._

Natsu liked this idea, he liked it a little _too_ much.

_Dammit, go to sleep!_

Natsu shut his eyes tightly and decided the best way to get to sleep was to focus on something that would cause him to completely forget Lucy (for the moment at any rate).

So Natsu focused on the vampires.

What were they going to do about those damn things anyway?

Natsu knew as well as any other Licerian that vampires were greedy creatures, only out for themselves.

If they saw fresh human flesh, they surely wouldn't let it go unless...

_A bribe. But what?_

Natsu tried to think of something that they could be bought with...and hoped Laxus hadn't already offered them something better.

So Natsu eventually drifted to sleep, but as he silently slept his mind wandered and what it found once again was Lucy.

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

Laxus sat on his great throne with his newest (and most trusted, as she had become) adviser, Mirajane when Platon came bursting in.

"F-forgive the intrusion sire." Platon said with a low bow, "But I have just received excellent news from Loke!"

"Oh?" Laxus said, "And what might it be about?"

"The Dragon Slayer sire!" Platon could hardly contain his excitement.

"Oh that's right, Natsu," Laxus said thoughtfully, "I have new orders regarding him."

At this Laxus looked to Mirajane with a toothy grin to which the silver-haired beauty returned with a smile of her own.

"He's to be brought to me, _alive_." Laxus growled, keeping his grin.

"B-but sire you wanted him dea-"

"I don't care what I said before!" Laxus boomed, "I'm telling you now, that I want him brought here!"

Platon shook nervously and nodded his head, "Y-yes sire. I'll inform Loke right away."

Just as Platon was about to leave the throne room Laxus's voice boomed again.

"Platon!"

Platon turned with increasing nervousness, "Y-yes sire?"

"What was your report?"

Platon gulped and tried to think of something, racking his mind of what Loke had said that morning.

_**"I've killed Natsu and the girl, Lucy. I'm with the vampires now."**_

Then suddenly Platon said, "I-I wanted to inform you, he's taken them to the vampires."

Laxus's brow rose, "What's the significance in that?"

Platon bowed nervously, "J-just making my report sire."

Laxus flicked his wrist, "Whatever, just get out, scum."

"Y-yes sire." And with that Platon left the throne room feeling rather queasy.

He had lied to the sire!

Oh he'd surely be executed!

But if he had told the truth, who knows what the sire would have done!

Platon walked along the corridors, when suddenly an idea struck him.

Loke was the one that caused all this so it would be _Loke_ who would answer to the sire's wrath!

He'd let that fool think the sire was pleased and when he returned to the castle, he'd be blamed for the death of Natsu!

Platon let out a small snicker as he walked along, feeling rather pleased with himself.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**AN: Thank you everyone who reads and especially to those that review! See you next time!:))**


	15. The Black Castle

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the great reviews:)) Now here we gooo!**

Lucy let out a small squeak as Natsu's lips claimed hers, in a nearly bruising kiss.

She hadn't known how all this had happened, only that she had woken up to find Natsu staring at her, his eyes piercing.

"What are you looking-"

And that's when he had swooped in, with such force Lucy had actually fallen over.

Now his lips were moving against hers and she...was she kissing him back?

Oh_ yeah_, she was.

Natsu's tongue traced along Lucy's bottom lip. The young blonde wasn't shy about giving her friend what he wanted, access to her mouth.

Natsu's lips had been hot but his mouth was ten times_ hotter_.

Lucy could feel herself becoming dizzy with Natsu's incredible heat as the young mage skillfully worked his tongue against her own.

When had Natsu learned to kiss like _this_?

The two continued their 'tongue wars' as Lucy's hands trailed to Natsu's tousled pink locks.

Lucy let her fingers become intertwined with Natsu's surprisingly soft hair, as the mage let out a sound that resembled a growl.

Finally Natsu broke the kiss, leaving Lucy panting with slightly swollen lips as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Natsu..." Lucy let out a small moan as her friend (and apparent make out partner) nipped at the skin of her collar bone.

Lucy could feel her whole stomach swarming with a tingly sensation that made her head spin as Natsu continued planting kisses all over her, while his body ground against her own.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered huskily against the young girl's skin, making her shiver.

"Lucy...Lucy..." Natsu's voice was getting...louder?

Lucy disregarded this fact in her haze until...

"LUCY!"

Lucy's eyes shot open and she nearly screamed when she saw Natsu hovering over her.

He wasn't kissing _or_ touching her but instead shaking her (quite violently, much to Lucy's irritation).

"Natsu, _what_?" Lucy screeched pushing the Dragon Slayer away so that he'd stop shaking her (and so she could have a moment to come down from her dreamy high).

"You were having a nightmare." Natsu said to which Lucy cocked a brow.

"I wasn't-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu said, "You were groaning and stuff, it looked like you were having a bad one."

Lucy's face turned beet red and she mentally cursed her tendency of sleep talking (or 'groaning' in this case).

"Y-yeah it was just a bad dream." Lucy said trying to cover up how embarrassed she felt.

"Are you okay now?" Natsu asked, looking into Lucy's eyes making her think of her dream.

_His eyes they're so...kyaa! What am I thinking?_

Lucy looked to the floor (not wanting to face her friend just yet) and said, "F-fine just fine."

Damn her stuttering!

"Well okay, I made breakfast, so come get some!" Natsu said gleefully and headed outside the tent.

Lucy plopped back down in her sleeping bag and smacked her palm against her forehead.

Good God, she was losing it!

It was bad enough that she was beginning to picture doing certain 'things' with Natsu during the day, (where she always had control mind you, and never let her mind wander_ too_ far) but now she was having _dreams_ about him?

She was defenseless in her dreams!

She couldn't stop where her mind went, even if she wanted to!

Lucy rubbed her eyes, feeling frustrated and confused.

Why was she thinking this way? And why wasn't she disgusted by it?

Having a dream like that should make Lucy cringe! Not give her swarms of butterflies!

What was _wrong_ with her?

Lucy let out a sigh and pulled on her jacket, deciding that thinking on an empty stomach about such matters, was just too difficult.

-**(Earlier that morning)**-

Natsu had awoken that morning with a unintentional (and quite unwelcome) gasp.

He looked over at Lucy to make sure he hadn't woken her and to the Dragon Slayer's relief he hadn't.

Natsu noted that his body temperature had increased dramatically and hoped he hadn't accidentally burned Lucy (though judging by her calm frame it seemed unlikely).

His body had no doubt been burning up due that dream...

Natsu had been having the most intense dream, something about pouncing on Lucy and the two grinding together and...

"Aw crap." Natsu muttered this aloud and ran a hand through his hair.

There were those _feelings _again.

This was starting to get out of hand.

Now he was having _dreams_ about Lucy?

And there was that sickly fluttering in his stomach, like he had a bad piece of meat.

No that wasn't it, more like he had a really_ good_ piece of meat.

Natsu sighed and looked down at the girl currently occupying his mind.

She was sleeping peacefully and once again looked beautiful.

_She always looks beautiful._

At this Natsu had to resist the urge to slap himself and instead put on his jacket and boots and headed outside of the tent.

Perhaps food would solve this problem.

**-(SPACE)-**

When Lucy came outside she noted that the snow was not only _still_ falling but it was even colder than it had been the day before.

Not to mention the sky had grown incredibly dark, despite it being past sunrise.

"Guh, when is this snow going to stop?" Lucy said taking a plate of...rabbit? It had _better_ have been rabbit.

"It's not." Natsu replied as Lucy took a bite of her food, "It always snows out here. It'll stop once we reach the other side."

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes, "Well isn't that just great."

Natsu's brow arched a bit, "So this means you're still going right?"

Lucy sighed and flicked her wrist, "Of course Natsu. What other choice do I have?"

Natsu seemed to ponder this for a moment before holding up his thumb and index finger in a circle, indicating: 0.

Lucy let out a snort at this and the two continued eating.

**-(SPACE)-**

Not far from where Lucy and Natsu had set up camp was a large black gate.

The gate ran up about a good forty-feet and circled around a large jet black castle.

The castle's size was of quite enormous proportions (though not larger than that of the main castle of Liceria) and held pointed tips at the top of each of its individual towers.

The castle appeared to be sleek, almost metallic seeming.

Inside the large metallic-like building lay a number of rooms, with a number of purposes (not all of which were particularly important) but like most castles, the largest room with the _most_ purpose was the throne room.

Now, _unlike_ most castles the throne room held more than just a chair in which the ruler sat on, or a table in which plans of battle could be laid out, in addition to these things this particular throne room held a coffin.

Like most everything else in the castle, the coffin was the darkest shade of black and rather large. In the center of it, was a crimson crest with the symbol of what looked like an eye.

Next to the large casket was the actual throne, made of the same metallic-like material as the castle.

On the throne sat not a man, but a woman.

If, of course, she could still be considered that.

This woman (for at one point she _was_ just that) sat with her with her legs crossed in her sleek black dress while her platinum hair reached far beyond her shoulders.

She sat in complete silence (except the tapping her long black fingernails made on her armrest) with her crimson lips pursed against her pale skin.

Her eyes were an icy blue, all life they once held, gone completely.

She wore no jewelry except one necklace with a red crest, like that of the coffin.

Around this woman stood a number of men, all with the same sleek black hair and bright red eyes.

Suddenly the door to the room was opened and clanking of shoes against marble could be heard as a young man approached the equally young woman.

"Loke," the woman spoke, her voice deep, "what brings you into my chambers this morning?"

Loke took a small bow as shiver ran down his spine.

Though the woman's question seemed normal enough, neither her voice nor expression changed while asking it.

"Your grace," Loke began, "I have recently spoken to the sire Laxus about some disconcerting news..."

"Disconcerting?" It was a man who had spoken up, one that Loke had met on previous occasions and didn't quite care for (though he cared for little in regard to the vampires).

This man appeared somewhat different than the other male vampires, he had the same black hair, but instead of it being sleek, it was unruly and long.

He wore tight black pants and matching jacket as many necklaces adorned his neck, one that (like the woman and apparent queen) held a small red crest.

"Have your lodges not been accommodating?" The man continued, his voice filled with rage, "Has not her excellence given you every courtesy, even that of human food? Have-"

"Barlow," the queen's voice was low as she raised her hand, "let young Loke speak."

"But Mistress Eclair, he-"

"Enough." The queen's eyes shot at Barlow and he shut his mouth at once.

Loke gulped as Eclair's eyes once again fell on him.

"What I was going to say," Loke continued, "is I spoke to Sire Laxus about disconcerting news, regarding the number of missing soldiers he's had."

Eclair let out a small, lifeless, sigh, "Young Loke," she began, "why is your ruler wasting time informing myself of _his_ problems?"

Loke gathered all the courage he could and said, "Because, your grace, they are soldiers that were sent to your lands, in order to discuss politics."

One of Eclair's brows raised and Loke felt another shiver at the sudden show of some emotion, "You are accusing me of something?"

Loke tried to hide his fear as he spoke, "No your grace, simply stating what my king has said. He's noticed a number of missing-"

"I heard you the first time." Eclair's voice was low and Loke stopped speaking immediately, "I understand what you are saying, just not the problem."

Eclair lazily moved a strand of hair from her eye to behind her ear and asked, "Have I not followed your king loyally and given him all the assistance he's asked?"

"W-well yes-"

"Then what I ask you is the problem?" Eclair's lips had now curved into a grin so cold and revolting that Loke prayed to the Gods she would go back to her lifeless stare.

"N-nothing of course, your grace." Loke said, not wanting to jeopardize himself further.

"Good." Eclair's smile left her lips and Loke had to suppress a sigh of relief, "You are excused young Loke."

And with that Loke gave a low bow and left the throne room.

Once Loke had left, Barlow spoke up.

"I hate humans," he spat out, "such loathsome and pitiful creatures. Did you see the fear in his eyes? I thought he would piss his pants."

Barlow's face turned up into a smirk at the thought.

"Well he didn't." Eclair said not looking away from the door Loke had just left through, "It's too bad, I would have liked that. Human fear is such a glorious sight."

"How right you are my Mistress." Barlow said, still grinning and at this Eclair's face turned into another gruesome smile.

**-(SPACE)-**

"This is _**torture**_."

Natsu let out an exasperated sigh at yet another of Lucy's complaints, why did this girl have to be so damn difficult?

"I don't really know what to tell you Luce." Natsu said with a shrug, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, not the God of sunshine and blue skies."

Lucy let out a huff and the two continued their walk.

It had been a good three hours since they had started their trek (two of which Natsu was _positive _could be filled solely with Lucy's whining) and Lucy was beginning to think they might never be free of the frozen wasteland.

"So what exactly do we do if we come across any vampires?" Lucy questioned, avoiding yet another snow bank.

"Kill them." Natsu said rather passively and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What if more come?" Lucy asked with a rather practical tone.

"Then we kill them too, Luce is there a point to these questions?" Natsu asked, not bothering to stop.

Lucy's brow twitched in annoyance; did this idiot really want yesterday to repeat itself?

"Yes Natsu," Lucy began, "the point being, me wanting to know what to do, in case oh I don't know; a group of hungry vampires try to tear me apart?"

"Oh c'mon Luce," Natsu said with a small laugh, "_I'm_ here, you don't need to worry about that crap."

Lucy was about to say that even the 'great Natsu' was mortal but decided it just wasn't worth the trouble.

"Well then," Lucy said, moving on, "how far are we from Laxus's castle anyway?"

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well once we make it through the vampire territory we come to the Enchanted Lagoon and after that it's only a three day walk to the castle."

"Enchanted Lagoon?" Lucy didn't like the sound of going anywhere near magical liquids again.

"Yeah," Natsu said, "It's not really dangerous there, it's actually pretty nice."

Lucy smiled at this, a place in Liceria that was _nice_? Oh happy day!

"Is it warm there?" Lucy pried; though usually one could assume a lagoon was warm you could never be _too_ careful.

"Yeah, warm and breezy." Natsu replied to which Lucy let out a little squeak of happiness.

"Thank God! Something normal at last!" Lucy squealed to which Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Yep. See so there's no more reason to complain!" Natsu said cheerfully to which Lucy smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Damn Lucy! Why are you always so physical?" Natsu said rubbing his head to which Lucy blushed.

_Oh God, don't think of the dream! He didn't mean physical like__** that**__!_

Lucy began to have quite the inner battle, rubbing her hands absentmindedly.

"Lucy? Are your hands cold?" Natsu asked making Lucy almost jump.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. They'll have to be thawed at this rate." Lucy said with a huff to which Natsu gave a small smile.

"Hold 'em up." Natsu said, to which Lucy gave a quizzical look.

"What?" she said, brows raised.

"Your hands Luce, c'mon hold them up." Natsu repeated.

Lucy decided not to question this 'command' and put her hands up so that both her palms were on the adjacent side of her head.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked, her exasperated tone betrayed by the small smile on her lips.

Natsu said nothing but only put his palms against Lucy's and intertwined his fingers in hers.

Lucy could feel another blush coming on as Natsu's warm hands tangled with her icy ones.

"You said your hands were cold." Natsu said, a smile playing across his features.

Lucy could feel her heart beat a million miles a minute but somehow, couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes off of Natsu's.

In the back of Natsu's mind he wondered when he had gotten so bold but decided at the moment, that question didn't particularly interest him.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, when did she loose her voice?

Natsu could feel himself leaning closer to Lucy's face and he couldn't understand why.

Lucy could feel her cheeks ablaze as she saw Natsu get closer...

Suddenly Natsu's eyes went wide and he threw his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her to the ground.

Lucy didn't have time to register just what the hell Natsu was doing before she landed on top of him, the snow beneath them crunching.

Just as Natsu had pulled Lucy down a blur of black swooped over the two, going right through where they had been standing only moments before.

Lucy couldn't even get a word in before Natsu had jumped up shouting, "Lucy, stay down!"

The black blur stopped in a nearby tree and Lucy had a brief moment to study it.

She was surprised to find the thing wasn't an animal but a man_, _or at least looked like one, with sleek raven hair and large black wings.

Suddenly the creature came down again, right at Natsu.

Natsu's hands burst into flames as the creature tackled him.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, as the two battled it out.

Lucy was so distracted with Natsu's fight that she didn't realize another one of the flying men approaching.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands had a painfully tight grip on Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy let out a scream as the man grabbing her sunk his long fingernails in her skin before pulling her into the air.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out giving the creature beside him enough time to punch Natsu just above his temple, knocking the mage out cold.

"Natsu! Nngh!" Lucy shouted as the creature holding onto her tightened his grip and sped up.

Lucy soon lost sight of her friend and turned her gaze forward to see an enormous raven castle bordered with a large black gate.

Lucy swallowed hard as she realized just where this thing was taking her and just _what_ he was.

**-(SPACE)-**

**AN: There we go:) I hope everyone enjoyed it, thanks to you all!**


	16. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**AN: The title of this chapter is a reference to an early My Chemical Romance song, and I couldn't help but put it as the title. It served for some pretty decent irony :) Onward with the chapter!:)**

It was a busy Monday and all the students at Fairy Tail Academy groaned as they heard the bell for class to begin ring.

It would be another full week before Friday and for some students this fact was almost too much to bear.

Students taking Art 1, 2, and 3 were all wondering where their favorite teacher, Mr. Dragneel, had gone.

This would be the second week the pink haired art teacher was gone.

In addition to Mr. Dragneel the students had also begun to notice that the hot history teacher, Ms. Heartfilia, had also been absent for quite some time, resulting in a substitute teacher with bad breath and a monotone voice taking her place, much to the dismay of all the male students.

Many found it strange for the two to be missing so long _and_ at the same time, so naturally rumors arose.

Yes, buzz was now going around that perhaps the two had gotten married and were on a steamy honeymoon or that the young history teacher had been "knocked up" and the two were attempting to hide the scandal.

Whatever the reason was, the students didn't find the situation _too_ strange that was until Monday morning.

On this particular Monday the students all headed to their classes only to find that _every_ teacher had been replaced with a substitute.

While some students rejoiced at the change, others quivered in fear at their new (much stricter) teachers.

However, there was no mistaking that whether the students were happy or bummed, they all shared one common thought.

Just where in the hell did all the teachers go?

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Erza, Makarov, Gray, and Happy all stood in the foyer of the great tree house in the swamp.

An emergency meeting had been called for all the members of Fairy Tail, in which everyone was informed that they must drop what they were doing and use their crystal to get to Liceria.

Currently everyone was gathered, talking amongst themselves for any reasons why they might have been called all the way to Liceria.

"Master, I think we should start now." Erza said approaching Makarov, who was standing at the top of the stairs just above the rest of the guild.

"Of course." Makarov said nodding his head and whistled so that everyone would quiet down.

"Welcome everyone," The master began, "I'm sure you must all be a little confused as to why I brought you here."

A few members of the guild exchanged agreeing glances.

"I would have briefed you before you got here," Makarov continued, "but the situation called for immediate action."

Makarov gave a small pause before going on, "As we all know, Laxus is a traitor to our guild and to Liceria. We have been fighting against him and his men for years now and have yet to claim victory, but so has he, up until this point." Makarov wet his lips and continued, "Laxus is planning a full revolution. An annihilation of all mages. He's gathering his followers so that he may take down all other guilds once and for all."

This information had everyone shouting at once, and the room had soon turned to almost complete chaos.

Makarov whistled again but this time everyone ignored it and kept up their shouting.

Erza decided to take matters into her own hands and stood beside the master, her voice booming.

"SILENCE!"

The whole room immediately stopped their shouting and once again looked up at where Makarov stood (in slight fear, it could be added).

"Thank you Erza." Makarov said, nodding to the cherry haired girl and turned back to the guild.

"I know this news is upsetting and that's exactly why we can't let it happen," The old man continued, "we _won't_ let this happen. That is why I have called all of you here. We are going up against Laxus's army with one of our own. The name Fairy Tail will once again strike hope into the hearts of the people. We will destroy Laxus once and for all!"

Makarov shook his fist in the air as the members of Fairy Tail did the same, with cheers and cries of war.

Makarov held up his hands for the guild to quiet and said, "Tomorrow morning, when our equipment is ready, we move out! And not just us, but all the mages of Liceria!"

The members of the guild looked around at each other in question and Makarov continued, "I have rallied up all the guilds of Liceria and when we reach Laxus's castle we will fight as one, just as we were meant to! What do you say?"

The guild roared out cries of "Hell yeah!" and "Down with The Eye!" along with various other cries.

"Tonight," Makarov boomed to the rambunctious crowd, "I say everyone celebrate, for tomorrow we march to war!"

The guild cheered again as Makarov smiled and stepped over to Erza.

"We'll take the secret passage tomorrow morning," Makarov said and Erza nodded, "that way we'll reach the castle in less than half the time _and_ surprise Laxus."

"Secret passage?" Gray questioned who had been standing next to Erza, along with Happy.

"Yes," Erza replied, "It's a tunnel that runs beneath the swamp and through things that would have otherwise been obstacles."

"I never knew we had one of those." Gray said looking thoughtful and Erza gave a small snort.

"To be frank, you don't know much." Erza stated this very matter-of-factly.

"Wait a sec," Gray started, ignoring Erza's comment, "If you knew there was a secret passage, how come you didn't tell Lucy and Natsu?"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in from atop Gray's shoulder.

"Because," Makarov interjected, "that passage is for emergency battle use only. Had Natsu and Lucy gone through it, it could have given away our strategy before we even got to use it."

Erza nodded at this and Gray and Happy looked at one another with agreeing glances.

"Master," Erza started turning to the older man, "do you really think this tactic will work?"

"You betcha." Makarov said with a smile and added, "Not to worry Erza, we've got 'em beat."

Makarov winked at this and Erza allowed a small smirk to fall on her lips, but it quickly left.

"You know master," Erza stated, "you could have informed the students of the substitutes."

Makarov seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "I suppose I could have...but it's more fun this way, don't you think?"

Erza gave a frown at the old man's evil smirk but decided on saying nothing; it was too much work putting up with old fools.

"Hey those brats deserve a little surprise, last week they melted my prized ice sculpture!" Gray said with great annoyance.

"Only a fool would bring a valuable item to a high school, Aye." Happy chimed in making Gray go red in the face.

"I'll show you-" Gray began his threat but stopped when he saw Erza's deadly glare.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Gray asked, changing the subject, not wanting to be beaten to death.

Makarov frowned, "Of course we can you idiot!" Makarov's voice boomed so loud that Gray almost jumped.

"Besides," Erza chimed in, "Natsu and Lucy are out there right now, headed straight towards the castle."

"How is _that _supposed to make me feel better?" Gray asked raising his brows.

Erza shrugged, "I thought you might like to be reminded that they'll be joining us in the battle. I know you always like Natsu to fight with you."

Gray's whole face turned red with anger (or was it embarrassment? Erza thought that perhaps both), "I do not! That idiot always gets in the way!"

Erza rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to get a drink."

And with that the redhead was gone, headed towards the kitchen.

Happy gave Gray a skeptical look.

"_What?_" The ice mage asked in a high pitched voice.

Happy nodded his head, "Aye", was all he said and then he was off to the kitchen as well.

"What do you mean Aye? Aye what!" Gray called after Happy but the cat was already out of earshot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If Lucy had been told two weeks ago that she would be transported into a world of mythical creatures and magic, she would have never believed it.

If she had been told that in this world, she'd be stabbed, chased down to be eaten, and almost drowned to death, the young blonde would have said that,_ that_ was crazy.

Yes, if Lucy had been told two weeks ago of _a lot _of the things that would later happen to her, she would have simply laughed at the absurdity.

For example, Lucy would have never believed vampires existed.

Now, not only did she believe, she actually _accepted_ the fact that she would soon become vampire chow.

Yep, that was our young heroine's fate: to be devoured alive by blood thirsty vamps.

She knew this from the moment she saw the approaching castle.

The vampire who had captured Lucy, brought her straight into the throne room.

Lucy let out a whimper as the wretched thing took his nails out of her skin, licking the blood up off his hands.

"Mistress Eclair," the man said, "I've brought you a gift, her blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted."

It was then that Lucy realized there was a woman seated on the throne in the middle of the room.

Her skin was white as the snow outside, and her eyes were a cold blue.

"What is your name, young human?" The woman's voice was a low monotone, which gave an already frightened Lucy, chills.

"Lucy." Lucy managed to say, and thanked God she didn't stutter, though she was sure the woman could see her fear regardless.

"Where did you find her?" The question was meant for Barlow but Eclair's eyes never left Lucy.

"Near the border of our land by Raven Forest. She was with the Dragon Slayer." Barlow replied.

"Dragon Slayer? You speak of Natsu, of Fairy Tail?" This time Eclair did turn to Barlow.

"Yes." Barlow answered, "Not to worry, he's been rendered unconscious. Alphonse has taken him to the dungeon until you decide what his fate should be."

Eclair nodded to this and turned to Lucy.

"And just what would someone as weak as you be doing traveling with the great Natsu, hm?" Eclair asked, her brow arching slightly.

Lucy said nothing and tried her best not to appear nervous.

"No matter." Eclair said, waving a hand and paused before licking her lips.

"Lucy," Eclair said, her voice dull, "don't feel the need to hold back your screams. They are welcome in my castle."

Lucy's eyes widened in both confusion and fear at these words.

Eclair's face turned into a gruesome smirk, showing off her fangs and said, "Barlow, the chair."

The vampire that had kidnapped Lucy grinned and without a word went out of the room.

He came back a moment later with a large wooden chair and placed it right beside Lucy.

"Sit." the words were cold and hateful, while Barlow's smile remained.

Lucy looked to the chair and suppressed a scream of terror.

Covering the ancient thing were splats of dried blood, and on the armrests were leather straps.

"I said sit." Barlow repeated and grabbed Lucy's arm in another painful grip and forcibly sat her on the chair.

Lucy didn't struggle as the pale man strapped the leather belts to her wrists as tight as he could.

She cursed herself for letting out a small cry of pain as Barlow repeated the same agonizing act to her ankles.

"Thank you Barlow." Eclair said, her voice sounding sickly sweet.

Lucy could feel tears sting her eyes as she sat in front of Eclair, her hands tied to the wooden chair she had been 'given'.

There was no _way_ she was going to live through this.

Lucy imagined her tombstone reading: **Here lies Lucy. Found with her guts torn out and chomped on by a pack of vampires.** **Oh, and did we mention all her blood was drained?**

This was _nothing_ like Twilight said.

Eclair approached Lucy, smiling with her wicked fangs, making Lucy cringe.

This lady was _certainly_ no sparkling Edward.

Eclair stepped closer, her mouth opening as a laugh escaped her chapped lips.

The laugh was cold, just like the room and everything else in that cursed land.

As Eclair stepped closer Lucy shut her eyes as tight as she could until she felt an icy hand touch her cheek.

"Now, now Lucy, it's only polite you look at your hostess." Eclair said, her fangs protruding.

Lucy braced herself as Eclair leaned in toward her neck and looked up to find Barlow staring, his fangs showing in a wide grin.

Lucy could smell the rancid odor of rotting corpses and could feel the icy chill of Eclairs breath as she opened her mouth.

Ecliar then closed her mouth around Lucy's neck, her teeth sinking into the flesh there as she began to suck in violently, the red liquid flowing out of Lucy's body.

Lucy was able to hold back any screams that she had wanted to surface, and ground her teeth together as a silent tear escaped her eye.

Was this really how her life was going to end?

Having all her blood sucked out of her by a dead woman?

Lucy tried to focus on something other than the cold air of the room, or Barlow's wicked grin, or the awful stench of Eclair's rotting flesh.

_Earth...teaching, my apartment, noodles, the school, Mirajane, Gray, Erza, Happy...Natsu..._

Lucy could feel more tears fall down her cheeks as she thought of her most beloved friend.

_Natsu...I wish you were here. I wish I could've seen you one last time._

Lucy pictured Natsu's goofy smile, his tousled pink hair, the way he'd drive her crazy with his idiotic antics, the way his body would be so warm when he'd lay beside her...

Lucy let out a choked sob as she began to feel dizzy.

_Natsu I never told you...that I..._

Suddenly the door into the room burst open and Eclair lifted her mouth from Lucy's skin, blood running down her chin.

"WHO DARE DISTURB ME?" Eclair's voice was filled with rage and had Lucy not been on the border of unconsciousness, it would have frightened her.

Loke stood at the door, panting.

"Please forgive me your grace." He said with a low bow, "But there is an urgent message from my King, it's regarding plans of war!"

Eclair's rage was replaced by intrigue.

"War?" She questioned, "I will speak with him at once, Barlow! You and the others come with me."

"But the girl-" Barlow began to which Eclair gave a chilling cackle.

"Does she look like she's going anywhere?" Eclair said pointing to a bloody Lucy, "But I'll leave Loke here, just in case."

"Yes your grace." Loke said with another bow.

Barlow eyed Loke before heading out of the room, with the other vampires following suit, including Eclair.

Once the door had shut, Loke got to work.

He rushed over to Lucy, working quickly to remove the straps from her wrists and ankles.

"Holy crap Lucy. This is some mess you're in." Loke said, still working at the belts.

Lucy could barely register what was going on, but it seemed as though Loke was, _helping_?

"W-why?" Lucy rasped in a barely audible voice.

"There's no time to explain," Loke said finally freeing Lucy, "we have to get going."

Loke reached down and placed Lucy, as best he could, onto his back before bolting out of the throne room.

He looked around for a brief moment, before realizing that all the vampires had gone to the conference room.

The castle rushed by in a blur for Lucy, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Put pressure on that wound." Loke said and Lucy tried to comply, though found it difficult due to a seeming increase in the weight of her arm.

Lucy kept her hand pressed as firmly as she could, against the wound on her neck.

_That bitch __**really**__ got into it._ Lucy thought with a feeling of disgust.

Before Lucy had realized what was happening, Loke was descending a long flight of stairs.

As Loke entered the dungeon he looked around and thanked God that the guards were gone down here too.

_Heh, no vamp can resist the cry of war._

Loke smiled and grabbed the set of keys hanging against the wall and headed towards the fourth cell down.

In this cell sat Natsu, leaning against a wall rubbing his sore head.

Natsu looked up to find Loke and...Lucy?

"Loke? What the hell are you doing here and with-"

Natsu stopped when he saw Lucy's bloody hand and neck.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Natsu shouted as sparks flew from his mouth.

"I didn't do this! I swear Natsu!" Loke said, putting his free hand up in defense, "Eclair did! Now there's not time to explain what's going on but we only have a limited amount of time before the meeting with Laxus is over and the vampires realize Lucy's missing."

Natsu seemed to calm down and Loke thought it safe to unlock the cell.

"Why are you helping us?" Natsu questioned as Loke fumbled with the keys.

"Like I said," Loke replied, opening the cell, "there's no time to explain, now c'mon!"

"Wait!" Natsu said, "Give Lucy to me, _now_."

Loke nodded and let Lucy fall off his back.

By now the poor blonde girl had lost nearly all consciousness and was feeling extremely dizzy.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered as the girl fell limp and dropped her hand from her neck.

"Natsu," Lucy rasped with a small smile, "I-I thought I'd never see you again."

Natsu gave a light stroke to Lucy's forehead before taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Lucy's wounded neck.

"Listen to me Luce," Natsu said with a soft yet firm voice, "no matter what you _have_ to stay awake. _Promise _me."

Lucy nodded and Natsu lifted her onto his back.

"Let's go." He said to Loke, fire burning in his eyes and Loke nodded as the two headed out.

When Ecliar and the other vampires reached the conference room it didn't take long for them to notice that there _was_ no conference.

"What the hell?" Barlow questioned at the blank screen in the front of the room.

The screen that _should_ have had Laxus's face on it, had there been a real conference that was.

Eclair studied the empty room for a moment before her eyes widened, "The girl! Everyone back to the throne room, _now_!"

They all rushed to the throne room to find it empty: no Loke and no Lucy.

"DAMN THAT HUMAN!" Eclair screeched and turned to Barlow, "TO THE DUNGEON!"

The vampires rushed down to the dungeon, Eclair in the lead, her cold eyes burning with rage.

Once in the dungeon Eclair's fears were confirmed, the pink haired mage was gone as well.

"Your grace," Barlow said once they had found the cell empty, "what is it you would like us to do?"

Eclair turned to Barlow, fangs gleaming, "Find them...kill the mage, tear Loke apart but make sure you bring Lucy back, _alive_."

Barlow nodded his head, "We will leave at once."

"Wait," Eclair said suddenly, "I will go as well. I'll tear those pathetic humans to shreds."

Eclair's face twisted into a snarl and in a flash she was headed towards the back way of the dungeon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu, Lucy, and Loke had, by this time, made it out of the castle and were headed towards the edge of the vampire's land.

In the distance, Natsu could see sunlight streaming down.

"We have to hurry!" Loke said as they continued running, "If we can get to the end of their lands, we'll be home free!"

Natsu was about to give a 'no shit Sherlock' when a ear piercing shriek sounded across the frozen wasteland.

Loke cried out and almost doubled over, while a borderline unconscious Lucy squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted, "Loke get up _now_! They're gaining on us!"

Loke jumped up and the two continued running, faster than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Eclair could smell Lucy's blood as she and her followers flew towards the small party of humans.

"No use in running!" Eclair shouted and increased her pace, her black wings flapping.

Suddenly Eclair caught sight of the three; they were almost across the border of her land!

"NO!" Eclair screamed and let out another ear piercing shriek.

This time the cry didn't stop Loke or Natsu as the two continued to pound their feet against the snow.

Loke looked behind his shoulder to find Eclair, fast approaching.

"Natsu!" He shouted, "Hurry!"

Natsu continued running as fast as his legs would carry and shouted back, "Shut the hell up and follow your own Goddamn advice!"

Eclair sped forward, reaching out her hands, she was so close! The girl would be hers again!

The two men could see the sunlight, just a few more steps!

_Go, go, go! C'mon dammit!_

Natsu's mind was screaming and just as Eclair was about to close in, Natsu leapt forward, sliding into the sunlight with Loke right behind him.

Eclair had to use all her strength in order to stop her body from plunging into the sunlight.

"NO! LUCY! DAMN YOU FUCKING HUMANS! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Eclair screamed in rage, her eyes burning and her fans sliding along her bottom lip as she spoke.

Natsu and Loke ignored her screams and kept on running through the snowy woods.

Barlow watched as the two got away and looked to his queen in fear.

A hungry vampire was one thing but a vampire with a _grudge_ was something else entirely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Well that concludes chapter 15:) I couldn't help but make a Twilight reference, I know how much some people like it, and damn it all it's everywhere! So naturally I was obligated haha Well it seems as though Loke has switched sides (again) or has he? I suppose you'll have to wait and see:) Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews, I hope you'll leave more;)**


	17. The Lagoon

**AN: Enjoy:)**

**8888888888888888888888**

"Holy crap, that was way too close!"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll follow us?"

"Not likely, until it turns dark anyway."

"Huh...man she looks messed up."

"She is."

"Are you sure you know how to do that? I could help-"

"Back off."

"Alright, alright! Jesus Natsu, lighten up!"

Loke and Natsu sat in the snow covered woods.

It was midday and Natsu was thankful that they at least had _some_ to time to patch up Lucy.

The poor blonde had fallen unconscious shortly after the three had made it to the other side of the forest.

Natsu was currently treating her wound with the first aid kit that Lucy had made him take from the Inn.

Lucy's wound wasn't as bad as Natsu had first thought, much to the mage's relief.

Right now his biggest annoyance was Loke.

"Lighten up? Lucy was almost sucked dry back there. The last person I would want help from is _you_." Natsu shot back with venom.

"Aw c'mon Natsu, you're not still mad about the river? I saved Lucy's life back there, and yours! Haven't I proved myself trustworthy?"

Natsu stopped dabbing Lucy's wound with alcohol and turned to Loke, eye's burning.

"You tried to kill me, you've leaked information to Laxus and betrayed your own guild but neither of these compare to the fact that because of you, Lucy almost died." Loke gulped and Natsu continued, his voice sounding like a low growl, "If you think I'd ever, _ever_, forgive for that, you're out of your fucking mind."

"Natsu-" Loke began but stopped himself, he didn't want to piss off the dragon slayer any further.

Natsu went back to cleaning Lucy's neck and when he had finished, carefully placed a large white bandage over the bite marks.

"Is she going to be okay?" Loke asked after a good five minutes of silence.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, she's lost a lot of blood but she should be alright now."

Silence.

"Natsu," Loke said at last, "look I know you don't trust me-"

"Damn straight."

"-But," Loke continued ignoring Natsu's statement, "I hope that you can come to forgive me and maybe even someday, view me once again as your friend."

Loke held out his hand for Natsu to shake.

Natsu looked at Loke's hand and then Loke before placing (a still unconscious) Lucy on his back and standing up (without any handshakes).

"Lets get going, we want to make it to the lagoon before nightfall." Natsu said and started off.

Loke put his hand down, with a frown, and followed Natsu's lead.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8**

Eclair sat on her throne, eyes crimson red and her face twisted into a nasty snarl.

"Those damn humans!" she hissed, "They think they can trick me and get away with it? I'll rip them apart!"

Eclair slammed her fist down on her chair, as Barlow watched with an uneasy stare.

"What would you like us to do my queen?" Barlow said these words as carefully as possible.

Eclair opened her mouth to respond when suddenly one of the other male vampires walked in.

"Your grace," he said with a deep bow, "Laxus has contacted us and wishes to speak to you in the conference room."

Eclair was up in a flash and headed towards the conference room.

Once she was there, she shut the door and stood up to the screen that held Laxus's smug expression.

"Eclair," Laxus said with a grin, "so nice to see you. My you're looking ravishing."

Eclair's fangs popped out as a wave of rage rushed over her, "Laxus you better have an explanation for me!"

Laxus quirked his brow, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me why that damn Loke of yours took my human girl away!" Eclair screeched.

"Now, now Eclair," Laxus said with a 'tsk', "try to keep your temper."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Eclair's voice was as scratchy as nails on a chalkboard and Laxus put a hand to his ear.

"Eclair," Laxus said, trying not to lose his patience, "what if I tell you, you may have the human girl back _and_ kill the two men who took her?"

Eclair's snarl lessened and her brow rose, "Alright, I'm listening."

Laxus's lips curved into a smile, "Good. Now this may require you to leave your homeland."

Eclair let out a cackle, "That's not going to happen. How do you expect me to survive in sunlight?"

"I don't." Laxus replied, "You must travel at night to my castle. By the time you arrive, it will be nearly dawn and I will have coffins waiting for you so that you may sleep soundly until nightfall."

Eclair's expressionless face returned, "And how do you expect me and my followers to reach your castle in a single night?"

Laxus shrugged his grin still in place, "I thought the speed of vampires was of legendary stature."

Eclair felt a twitch of annoyance at this insult but remained calm.

"Alright we will arrive at your castle and sleep until nightfall." Eclair stated, "And then what?"

"And then," Laxus began, his grin growing wider, "The fun begins."

**888888888888888888888888**

When Lucy opened her eyes she was greeted with the warm sun resting on her creamy skin.

Lucy smiled as she felt the glorious star warm her right down to her core.

She felt the urge to drift back into the realm of sleep but decided she'd best wake and see where she was.

So Lucy's eyes once again peeled open to scan the young girl's whereabouts.

By the look of the sun Lucy supposed it was nearing afternoon and silently wondered how long she had been unconscious.

Lucy thought back and could remember seeing a ray of sunshine as Natsu carried her towards it, with Eclair close behind.

_Eclair!_

At the thought of the vampire queen, Lucy shot up, only to end up realizing she couldn't possibly still be in Eclair's castle.

Besides the obvious sun, Lucy doubted that she would still be in one piece had the vampires reclaimed her.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room.

It was a pretty tiny place.

It held the bed in which Lucy found herself in, a small couch, a dresser with a mirror attached, and a petite kitchen that held a table and a few chairs.

The small size of the room (well house actually) reminded Lucy very much of her apartment back on Earth.

Lucy sighed remembering her home.

Though she busted her ass to pay for it, it was _hers_ nonetheless.

Perhaps the fact she had to work so hard for it only made it feel _more_ like hers.

Lucy pushed away her thoughts of home and decided to get out of bed.

Natsu was sure to be around this place somewhere.

After all he was the one her brought her here...right?

He must have.

Beside the vampires, Natsu was the only other option here.

So Lucy slipped off the covers surrounding her and stood up.

For a moment Lucy's legs wobbled as a rush of dizziness swept over her.

Lucy steadied herself and closed her eyes for a moment until the dizzy feeling passed (well for the most part anyway).

Once she had regained her composure Lucy found her rain boots sitting beside the bed and slowly put them on.

Once she had on her boots, Lucy headed for the door.

Before Lucy left the house she caught a glimpse of someone walking by.

The young blonde nearly jumped out of her skin but upon looking back, found the person to be her own reflection.

Lucy sighed in relief and studied herself for a moment.

_Man, I look like shit._

Lucy frowned at the face peering back at her.

Her blonde hair was wild and wavy, her skin had dirt splats (and not to mention blood) all over, and she was still wearing her bloody shirt from when Eclair had tried to make her dinner.

Lucy saw that in place of teeth marks, there was a large white bandage on her neck.

Lucy lightly touched the wound and studied her face.

She looked so pale.

It had been a while since Lucy had last checked her reflection and she didn't much care for what she was seeing.

So Lucy turned her back to the dreaded mirror and headed outside.

Upon opening the door, Lucy was immediately hit by intense sunlight.

The young school teacher shielded her eyes and blinked until her pupils had adjusted a bit.

Lucy saw that she was in some kind of village.

There were multiple houses identical in looks and size as to the one she had just come out of.

There were people walking around, all in shorts and flip flops.

Lucy sighed with content at the warm sun hitting her and was thankful that this place was a great deal warmer than the snow covered world just beyond it.

Lucy started walking and soon found herself in a small market place, with all kinds of things on display.

There were fish, fruit, vegetables, fresh bread, beaded necklaces, and bright rings.

Lucy allowed a smile to fall on her lips as she looked at all the different merchandise, not noticing the strange looks she was being given.

Beyond the marketplace Lucy found a large lake, with a sandy shore.

Sitting on the shore she saw just who she had been looking for.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, as warm tears began to form in her eyes.

"Luce!" Natsu called back, his face beaming.

Lucy began to run towards Natsu while he picked up his pace as well.

When the two reached one another, Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms with so much force; the dragon slayer was nearly sent toppling over.

"Natsu I'm so happy to see you! I thought I might..." Lucy trailed off, feeling a silent tear roll down her cheek as Natsu's grip around her tightened.

"I'll never let you get hurt like that again Lucy. _I promise_." Natsu's voice was low and sent goosebumps all across Lucy's flesh.

The two broke apart, both looking a little flushed.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked after a brief silence.

"A little dizzy and sore but other than that, fine." Lucy said with a smile.

The two stood smiling at one another until a voice broke the silence.

"So you're awake!" Lucy turned to the owner of the new (bubbly) voice.

There stood a young girl (who seemed perhaps a year younger than Lucy herself) with short silver hair and large blue eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy said feeling a bit confused.

"Oh!" Natsu jumped in still beaming, "I almost forgot! Lucy this is Lisanna, she's a part of Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you." Lisanna held out her hand with a smile and Lucy took it, feeling only slightly awkward.

"You too." Lucy said returning the smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Lisanna shouted this so suddenly it caused Lucy to jump.

"W-what's wrong?" Lucy questioned half expecting this new girl to point to another ravenous vampire.

"Your shirt!" Lisanna said pointing to the bloody clothing article, "I'm so sorry! I meant to get you some new clothes but I got distracted talking to Natsu."

"Oh, that," Lucy said with an awkward giggle, "don't worry about it-"

"Oh it's no trouble," Lisanna said with a flick of her wrist, "c'mon lets go back to the house so I can get you cleaned up."

"Good then you can make food!" Natsu said, his face splitting into another smile.

"Geez Natsu, you have such a one track mind." Lisanna remarked with a giggle and elbowed the dragon slayer.

"Hey!" Natsu said in somewhat of playful tone and gave the silver haired girl a small shove.

Lucy watched this and could feel something tug at her nerves.

The young blonde shook her head and decided she was probably just very tired.

The three headed back to the small hut Lucy had been in not an hour before.

Once inside Lisanna directed Lucy towards the bathroom.

Lucy realized she had first overlooked the door that lead to a small room with a toilet, sink, and bathtub.

"Well I guess I'll get the water going." Lisanna said smiling and did just that, adding bubbles.

Lucy eyed the bathtub with large hopeful orbs.

This is what she had been wanting since the day she had been transported into this bizarre world!

Lucy smiled with eagerness as Lisanna stepped out of the bathroom and rummaged around her dresser drawers.

"Here we are." Lisanna said proudly and pulled out a fresh pair of yellow shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

"So just put these on when you're done and there's a towel hanging by the sink." Lisanna said, handing the clothes to Lucy.

"Thank you, really." Lucy said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Lisanna said smiling back, "Any friend of Natsu's is a friend of mine."

Natsu gave a grunt of agreement from his place on the couch.

Lucy's eyes went from Lisanna to Natsu and then back to Lisanna again.

"So have you two have known each other for a long time?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh we go _waaay_ back!" Lisanna said with a giggle, "All the way to childhood! We used to always play around, wrestling, you know, things like that."

"I can still take you down!" Natsu said getting up and grabbing onto Lisanna in a headlock.

"Oh yeah?" Lisanna said giggling and threw Natsu on the ground, sitting on top of his stomach.

"See?" Lisanna said smiling, "I've always been the stronger one!"

At this Natsu flicked Lisanna's arm to which the young girl giggled and flicked Natsu back.

Lucy could feel that stupid tugging again and suddenly found the sound of Lisanna's giggle to be a bit annoying.

"Oh no! Lucy's bath!" Lisanna said suddenly and rushed to turn off the water that nearly had the bubbles overflowing.

"Well I better get in before it gets cold." Lucy said, laughing awkwardly and quickly thanked Lisanna again before shutting the bathroom door.

Once the door was shut Lucy shook her head, in attempts to shake off whatever it was she was feeling and stepped into her hot bath.

Lucy sighed contently as she submerged herself into the steaming water, letting it engulf her senses.

Ah, _this_ was what she needed.

Now she didn't have to think of her ridiculous feelings.

Lucy let out another sigh as she felt every last bone in her body relax.

Then she heard it.

It was undoubtedly Lisanna's giggling as she said, "Natsu! Stop that!"

Lucy could feel her brow twitch but decided on just concentrating on her bath.

And just as she had begun to relax again, there_ it_ was again.

Lisanna's muffled giggles echoed into the bathroom as Lucy could hear Natsu say something and laugh as well.

Lucy could feel the tugging at her nerves again but it had suddenly become stronger.

When had that happened?

Lucy could hear pots and pans as the two outside began cooking (she assumed) and more fits of giggles.

Lucy shut her eyes and tried to push out the sound of Natsu and Lisanna.

But it seemed no matter how hard she tried, it just wasn't working.

The two kept laughing and talking about whether Lisanna should make chicken or pork rice and Lucy found herself wanting to whack the silver haired girl on the head.

_What am I thinking? Lisanna's been nothing but nice since the moment I meant her! She's a perfectly good person._

Lucy nodded at her thoughts and suddenly found herself thinking of just _how_ perfect Lisanna was.

The girl had huge blue eyes and soft skin, not to mention her adorable smile.

Lucy remembered the way Natsu and her had been so playful and felt a sharp twinge at the thought of Lisanna's perfect curves that were only enhanced by the pink mini shorts she wore and the tight striped v-neck.

Lucy huffed at the twinge in her stomach and tried to decipher just _why_ she was feeling it.

Was she...no it couldn't be...could it?

_No, there's no way I'm je...jealous._

Lucy groaned at another outburst of giggles and decided that the only solution for getting rid of them was to drown them out, literally.

So Lucy took in a breath and submerged herself into the steamy water of the bath, her head disappearing in the bubbles.

While under the water Lucy could hear nothing but sloshing sound of the liquid in which she was in.

Lucy smiled to herself feeling much better.

The young blonde had succeeded in blocking out all noise.

Perhaps that wasn't the best idea.

While Lucy had effectively gotten rid of Lisanna's giggles, she had also become deaf to any other sounds that may have been important.

Such as Natsu knocking at her bathroom door, asking what _she_ thought Lisanna should make.

And the sound of the door creaking open when the dragon slayer didn't receive a reply.

And of course Natsu's worried call when he saw no Lucy in the tub in front of him.

No, Lucy was unaware of all of this until a pair of large hands had grabbed onto her shoulders.

Lucy had no time to register what was happening before her top half was yanked out of the steamy water surrounding her.

"Lucy!" Natsu called to the blonde, his hands gripping her shoulders.

Lucy coughed violently at the bit of water that had gone up her nose.

"Natsu!" She screeched, "What in God's name are you doing!"

Lucy opened her eyes to find the pink haired man looking frantic.

"You didn't answer me, I thought-I thought..." Natsu's cheeks suddenly turned crimson and it was then that Lucy realized that her breasts were barely covered with some stray bubbles that had remained on them when Natsu had pulled her up.

"NATSU GET OUT!" Lucy screeched her cheeks turning fiery red as she violently pushed the flushed mage off of her.

"S-sorry!" Natsu said and quickly rushed out of the bathroom, shutting the door as he went.

Lucy smacked her forehead as she felt a wave of utter humiliation rush over her.

Just great! _Now_ how was she supposed to relax?

**888888888888888888888**

Natsu sat on the couch as Lisanna looked at her friend, amusement apparent on her face.

"Well, I told you not to go rushing in there." Lisanna said, raising a finger as Natsu merely looked at the floor, his cheeks still crimson.

Since when was he so flustered about these things?

He'd seen Lucy in practically nothing plenty of times (not intentionally mind you)!

But never like _that_.

Her hair had been unruly, her lips were set in a pout, her expression was so fierce and her _skin_, it was so shiny and...

_She was so close and looked so..._

"-hot?" Lisanna questioned, nearly causing Natsu to jump.

"W-what? What are you talking about I wasn't-"

"I said: is it hot? Is that why your cheeks are so red?" Lisanna repeated, causing Natsu to relax only slightly.

"Oh, no-I just-erh...shouldn't you be making lunch?" Natsu asked, to which Lisanna raised a brow.

"I suppose..." The silver haired girl replied and headed into the kitchen.

Natsu sighed unhappily.

That weird feeling was back again and the dragon slayer was beginning to think it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

**8888888888888888888888888888 888888888**

**AN:Well that concludes this chapter! I thought that Lisanna would make a fun addition to the story, not to mention her potential to complicate things further;) This one took a little longer to finish than I had first thought. Some personal events happened in the middle of writing this chap. and I didn't feel much like writing for a while. But it's all okay now (well you know, life goes on and all that) and I'm glad to have writing to keep me happy, and of course all of you who read my stories (and especially those who review it:)). Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week:) As always thank you for your great reviews and for taking the time to read my story!**


	18. Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus

When Natsu Dragneel was a young boy he didn't think much of girls.

He had spent all his time practicing his fighting skills and fire magic, paying little attention to much else.

Though the young dragon slayer had, had girls that were his friends from the guild, he thought them to have the dreaded 'cooties' and would say so whenever one was present (except Erza, of whom he never called _anything_).

Then when boyhood had passed and Natsu crossed into the realm of preteen he had no longer believed girls contained any sort of special bug or disease.

Nope, in his preteen years, the fire mage simply did not _think_ of girls.

He had once again consumed himself in training twenty-four, seven and had little to do with any girl.

Then had come the teen years and Natsu began to notice certain 'assets' that girls possessed.

Needless to say this didn't much interest him.

Though Natsu could appreciate a girl's curves much like any other teenage boy, he just didn't find himself wanting anything to do with them.

Because no matter which way one looked at it, attached to the curves was the girl herself, whom (more oftentimes than not) did not care much for talk about fighting, or missions, or anything that the dragon slayer found particularly interesting.

So naturally the teenage boy never pursued a girlfriend and stuck to training.

Then as Natsu had approached his late teens, he decided that he wanted to become a teacher at the Fairy Tail Academy, alongside many of his other friends.

Master Makarov had placed Natsu in the art department and from then on out the legendary fire mage had become an art teacher.

Natsu was happy with his position in life and went all out in dedicating his time to the classroom.

Naturally girls were the last thing on the teacher's mind.

Gray would often call Natsu the 'forty year old virgin' to which Natsu would say, "I'm no where_ near_ forty, dumbass!"

It wasn't like there was a lack of _girls_ that wanted Natsu, it was just there was a lack of _Natsu_ wanting girls.

No one really knew why it was, but the art teacher simply wasn't interested in having a girlfriend.

Now, when Natsu had met Lucy there was no 'slow motion' effect, no epic song by Journey playing in his head; it had been like meeting any other girl.

Natsu just saw a blonde newcomer (with large breasts of course) and didn't find anything particularly different about her.

Except for the fact that she would be embarrassed by the tiniest of things, something Natsu found very strange and yet interesting.

Natsu was never one to let an intriguing person pass him by (be it female or not) and decided he'd get to know this Lucy.

Upon getting to know her, Natsu decided he liked spending time with Lucy and so he did just that.

Everyone at the guild found Natsu spending so much time with a girl to be a bit strange and Erza had even gone as far as to warn the fire mage, not to make things complicated.

Natsu had never understood _why_ Erza had thought things would get complicated...never that was, until now.

Natsu didn't know exactly _when_ he had started to notice how soft Lucy's skin was, or how good she smelt, or how amazing her body was, or (in general) howbeautiful she was.

He also didn't know when touching her had caused him to get that sick, tingly feeling in his stomach or even (in some cases) just _looking_ at her.

Natsu had tried a number of times to explain to himself just _what_ he was feeling.

He had tried to excuse it as the flu, food poisoning, and perhaps even a fever causing delirium, but none of these things made since.

No, there was no sickness that caused one to become a flustered, stuttering, and completely awkward idiot.

Well perhaps there was one, maybe _that's_ what Erza had meant.

Whatever the case, Natsu was not feeling very much like himself and didn't much care for the _new_ him at all.

This was all so unnatural!

In all of Natsu's life he had never once had a girl affect him this way.

Not in boyhood, nor preteens, or even in the age of adolescence!

Whoever said, "expect the unexpected" sure as hell wasn't kidding.

Because Natsu would have never expected to feel like _this_ about anyone or anything.

He would never had expected that he would be sitting at a table, covered with a feast to fit his wildest food fantasies on a beautiful clear night thinking about a _girl_.

A girl that made him feel like a clumsy idiot and at the same time like he wanted to do things that he had never thought to do before.

He had never expected that what he was feeling could be that one terrifying word.

A word that made fighting all of Laxus's armies seem like a piece of cake.

A word that the fire mage had only heard in movies he had been _forced _to watch by Erza.

A word that he never once put any thought into, until this night.

Until Lisanna (no less) had _told_ him it was what he was feeling.

And though the thought that, _that _word would be what was consuming him terrified the dragon slayer, he knew it was the truth.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel the one who had never once given a girl a second thought in all his life, had now fallen victim to an ancient magic.

One more powerful than all the mages in Liceria (including Erza) combined.

That four letter word, that had turned this night into one Natsu would never forget (no matter how much he wanted to).

And to think, all this started with a stupid dress.

**-Earlier that afternoon-**

After Natsu's embarrassing encounter of Lucy in the bathtub, the pink-haired man had tried desperately to pretend it had never happened (something that Lucy was perfectly fine with).

So at lunch the two ate as if nothing had transpired prior to the meal.

And it all seemed normal...well except for the awkward silence.

Awkward silences were something Natsu wasn't accustomed to, and (before he had met Lucy) had virtually never experienced.

Needless to say he didn't much care for them one bit.

Lisanna sat in between the two and felt as though she might be suffocated by the awkward tension.

So she did what any other person would do; started up a conversation.

"So Lucy," Lisanna began, clearing her throat, "Natsu's told me a lot about you in the short time he's been here, you're a new member of the guild?"

Lucy shook her head, "No I just teach at the school. I had no idea that the guild or Liceria existed until I was transported here."

"Oh," Lisanna said nodding, "I see. How odd that the master should have a non-mage teach at the school."

Lucy didn't exactly know what to say to this and so she asked a question of her own, "So is this place the Enchanted Lagoon?"

Lisanna smiled, "Yep, the place of year round sunshine and clear skies."

"Wow," Lucy breathed, "sounds great. You never have to worry about the snow."

"Nope." Lisanna said with a shake of her head.

"So wait," Lucy said, suddenly realizing something, "if you're a member of Fairy Tail, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you at the school."

"Oh that," Lisanna said with a shrug, "I never much cared for the idea of teaching but I _do_ love to research new exciting magic and no other place has a more wide range of magic than the lagoon."

"Really?" Lucy questioned and Lisanna nodded.

"Yep. Since the weather here is so fantastic, mages from all over Liceria gather here for resting and relaxation. And naturally with all the different mages around, there's plenty to study." Lisanna said this with a big smile.

"It's great to do something you love," Lucy said smiling back, "just like my job at the school."

"Yeah." Lisanna said with a nod and then looked over at Natsu.

The pink haired mage was currently picking at his food and eating it rather slowly, something Lisanna had never once witnessed in her life.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Lisanna pried, shaking the man in question from his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh no, nothing." Natsu said, still looking at his bowl, "It's just I haven't seen Loke since this morning and that bugs me."

Lucy gasped at the mention of Loke.

"Oh! I almost forgot about him! So what's going on with that anyway? He's back on our side now, or what?"

Natsu shrugged with a scowl, "So he says. He wants to be friends again, yeah right."

Natsu gave a 'tsh' noise and took a bite of his rice.

"So what made him change his mind? One minute he's trying to kill us and the next he's carrying me and unlocking your cell door." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Who knows." Natsu said with a shrug, "He probably just wanted to save his own ass, and knew he couldn't do it alone."

Lucy gave a small nod, "True but then why would he bother getting_ me_? I mean, I certainly wasn't going to be any help in the state I was in."

Natsu seemed to ponder this for a moment when Lisanna spoke up.

"Maybe he realized he made a huge mistake by leaving the guild?"

Lucy raised her hands in a gesture of 'I dunno' and Natsu simply shrugged.

"Whatever the case," Natsu said after a moment of silence, "I don't like him being out of my sight for so long. Who _knows_ what he's up to."

Lucy gave a nod of agreement before taking the final bite of her bowl of rice.

"Well," Lisanna said standing up, "I have something that just might make both of you feel ten times better."

Both Lucy and Natsu raised their brows at this and Lisanna continued.

"A party!" The young girl said, her face beaming.

At the mention of 'party' Natsu immediately perked up.

Wherever there was a party, there was sure to be an endless supply of food!

"Alright!" Natsu shouted jumping up, making Lisanna giggle.

"What's the occasion?" Lucy asked, feeling her spirits lift a little.

"Oh, it's a yearly tradition." Lisanna said, holding up a finger, "You guys arrived just in time for the lagoon's annual: Glow Festival!"

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed, to which Lisanna nodded.

Natsu let out a 'whoo hoo!' and picked Lisanna up in a tight hug.

The silver haired girl giggled as the dragon slayer spun her around once, before landing her back onto the ground.

Lucy tried to ignore the twitch her brow made and asked, "Uh, what's the, glow festival?"

"Oh," Lisanna said, letting go of Natsu, "You see the lagoon has these glow fish and one night a year they all come together to lay their eggs, causing the whole lagoon to glow. So in honor of the fish the town has a big celebration with dancing, drinking, music, and of course food."

"The best food in the world!" Natsu added in, raising his fists in the air.

"Sounds amazing." Lucy breathed, a smile spreading on her lips.

"It is." Lisanna said, her hands clasping together, "The town's been preparing all week. I think this year's gonna be one of our best yet!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, "Now I'm really pumped, I'm gonna go out to the lagoon to wait for the fish!"

Lisanna giggled, "Natsu, the fish don't come until nightfall!"

But this remark fell on deaf ears, seeing as Natsu was already out the door shouting, "Fish!"

Lucy sighed, "What an idiot."

Lisanna giggled before shutting the door and turning to Lucy.

"Alright Lucy, now one thing about the festival is you have to dress up, well kind of."

Lucy gave Lisanna a quizzical look before saying, "Well I don't really have anything..."

"Oh I know that silly!" Lisanna said with a giggle, "I meant that we need to look for a dress for you to borrow! C'mon!"

Lisanna grabbed Lucy by the wrist before the girl could so much as voice a single protest.

Lisanna opened her bottom drawer and rummaged through it, pulling out a number of dresses along the way.

"Now lets see..." Lisanna said, crossing her legs down on the floor.

Lucy stood, looking at the small pile of clothes.

"How about this one?" Lisanna pulled out a strapless sparkly blue dress and held it up to Lucy.

Lucy was about to say it seemed nice until Lisanna flung the article of clothing aside.

"Nah, too flashy." The silver haired girl said with a shake of her head and went back to rummaging through her clothes.

Lucy blinked, she supposed the dress_ had_ been a bit much...

"Here's one!" Lisanna said, and in a flash she was putting the dress up to Lucy.

This dress was a long green halter and reminded Lucy of a somewhat Grecian style.

"No, that won't do either." Lisanna mumbled and threw the dress on the ground.

Lucy was beginning to actually like how the green dress looked.

_Well I suppose if she says it looks bad..._

"Ah-ha!" Lisanna exclaimed, causing Lucy to jump, "It's perfect!"

Lisanna once again came up to Lucy putting a new dress against her.

"Try it on!" Lisanna said and before Lucy could protest, she was pushed into the bathroom.

_Not one for disagreements is she._

Lucy shrugged at the thought and slipped on the dress before opening the bathroom door.

Lisanna gasped and her lips curved into a smile, "You look amazing in that one. You should totally wear it."

Lucy smiled at the compliment and took a look at herself in the mirror.

This dress was a simple cream yellow and had thin spaghetti straps.

The top dipped into a V and the bottom was flowy and short (ending just below Lucy's thighs).

Lucy smiled at her reflection and was pleased at how much it had improved since seeing it that same morning.

"I think I'll wear it." Lucy declared, to which Lisanna clapped.

"Now we have to do your hair and makeup." Lisanna said smiling and Lucy had not a moment to say one more word before she was pushed onto a stool.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took Natsu some time before he realized that he would be seeing no fish until nightfall.

The fire mage sighed unhappily before picking himself up and beginning to walk.

A night of glowing fish; it sounded like Happy's dream come true.

Natsu felt a painful twinge when he thought of his small blue companion.

Man, he missed the little guy.

He only hoped Erza and Gray were taking good care of him.

After all, that fuzzball could get _pretty_ lonely.

Natsu sighed, _he_ felt pretty lonely.

Though he was in his homeland of Liceria, Natsu missed Earth.

He missed his job at the school and his stupid apartment.

The dragon slayer even found himself missing Erza and Gr-.

_What? Hell no! I don't miss that ice sculpting moron!_

Natsu huffed at the ridiculous notion that he should even _consider_ missing Gray.

Natsu continued his walk for quite some time, and before he knew it, it was dusk.

It was just about time for the festival to begin.

Natsu could hear people laughing and saw children running around with sparklers in their hands.

The dragon slayer decided he'd best get on his way.

"Yo Natsu!" Natsu turned around to see the person calling his name.

It was Loke.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Loke gave an expression of shock, "Wha? Is that anyway to talk to your old buddy of whom you haven't even seen all day?"

Natsu kept walking only turning to ask, "Just where were you anyway?"

Loke seemed a little taken back by this question but answered, "I was checking out the village. You'd be amazed at all the stuff they have here!"

Natsu found himself once again rolling his eyes as he approached Lisanna's house.

"Hey did you hear the glow festival is tonight? I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Loke exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, I heard." Natsu replied and was about to open Lisanna's door when Lisanna herself opened it instead.

"Oh! You guys are here! I was beginning to think you both got lost or something." Lisanna said with a hand on her hip.

"If only." Natsu mumbled referring to the spiky blonde behind him.

Loke ignored Natsu's comment.

"Lisanna, might I say, you look ravishing this evening." Loke said, grabbing the young girl's hand.

Lisanna wore a tight pink strapless dress along with rose colored pumps.

"You may..." Lisanna said, feeling uncomfortable, and retracted her hand.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh she's coming." Lisanna said and called into the house,"Lucy! C'mon we're leaving!"

"Sorry. I was putting on my shoes." Lucy said and stepped outside.

As soon as Natsu saw her, his eyes grew three times their regular size and his heart picked up it's pace.

Lucy stepped out with Lisanna's sundress curving perfectly with her body.

Her hair was down and in small waves, while her makeup was light: simple blush and mascara.

The final touch was the shiny locket (from the swamp no less) that graced Lucy's shimmery cleavage.

Here Natsu mentally slapped himself and forced his eyes up again.

"Ready to go?" Lucy questioned, causing Natsu to come out of his trance.

"I...I uh, y-yeah! Let's go! Nothing better than glowing fish!" Natsu's cheeks were on fire as he chuckled awkwardly.

Lucy's brow rose in question but she decided Natsu was _always_ weird.

"Alright then!" Lisanna said, turning to the street, "You heard the man, let's go!"

So the group headed out, with Loke hounding Lisanna while the poor girl tried to ignore him, and Lucy babbling on about how excited she was while Natsu tried his best to calm his crimson face.

_Why did she have to wear a dress like __**that**__?_

Natsu mentally cursed the female (or was it a male?) who invented dresses.

Short, _low cut_, dresses to be precise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four arrived at the festival fully prepared to party (all but Natsu that was, who was beginning to feel a bit queasy).

"Should we start with drinks?" Lisanna asked with a wink.

"That sounds great!" Lucy agreed and everyone headed to the small outdoor bar.

"I'll have a mango margarita." Lisanna said to the bartender, "How about you Lucy?"

"That sounds yummy, I'll have the same." Lucy added in.

"Nothing for me," Loke said raising his hands, "I'm not much of a drinker."

Lucy shrugged and turned to Natsu, "Hey Natsu, aren't you going to order?"

Natsu shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Lucy before turning to the bartender, "Vodka on the rocks...make it a double."

Both Lisanna's and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Whoa there tiger, you sure you wanna be drinking like that already?" Lucy questioned only to have Natsu nod fervently.

Lisanna's brow raised.

Something was _definitely_ up with the fire mage.

After everyone had a couple of drinks in them, they moved to the dance floor.

Loke excused himself from this portion of the night; saying he wasn't much of a dancer either.

So the three started dancing.

And oh did Natsu_ dance_.

With three rounds of his double vodka shots, Natsu had suddenly gained the confidence of one such as Micheal Jackson.

Lisanna giggled and Lucy shook her head as Natsu attempted the electric slide.

Lucy found it strange that Liceria should have the same (or mostly so) music as Earth.

But then again the two _were_ connected so perhaps it did make sense.

Whatever it was, the music wasn't what had Lucy concerned at the moment.

No, the young woman's attention was directed towards her flamboyant (drunk) pink haired friend.

"What is he _doing_?" Lucy asked horrified to a giggling Lisanna.

"I think...he's trying...to dance." Lisanna replied through fits of giggles.

Natsu kept on going, swinging to the left and then to right, all while twirling.

Lucy had _never_ at any time in her life witnessed such a display from the dragon slayer.

"Oh good God," Lucy said clasping her forehead, "he's drunk. He's _really_ drunk."

Just then Natsu popped in front of the two girls.

"Lucshy," Natsu slurred nearly falling over, "c'mon."

And with that, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor.

Lucy turned to Lisanna for help but the silver haired girl just waved with one of her signature innocent smiles.

Fireworks by Katy Perry blasted on the stereo and Lucy half giggled at such a familiar sound.

But now was no time to enjoy reminders of home.

Natsu had once again began dancing like an unruly animal.

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as Natsu twirled and dipped her.

Natsu began laughing too and soon the pair were a dancing train wreck, covered in a fit of laughter.

"C'mon Luce, let's get another drink!" Natsu called and dragged the giggling blonde to the bar.

Lucy looked over to Lisanna to make sure she wasn't feeling left out, but the young girl seemed to be getting along just fine with a raven haired boy.

"Two double tequilas!" Natsu called, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Natsu! If you drink that I'm going to be _carrying_ you home! Better give it here." Lucy reached out and, before Natsu could protest, had downed both of the double shots.

Now it was Natsu's turn to gape.

But there was little time to do so before Lucy had pulled him back onto the dance floor.

The speakers blasted out some hip hop song as Lucy began swinging her hips to and fro.

Natsu could feel his cheeks burning again, even with all his alcohol intake.

Lucy swung her head back and the forward again and let out a laugh.

Natsu tried to focus on something else, anything else but Lucy took a hold of his shoulders and pushed herself against him.

Natsu's head was screaming for him to grab Lucy's hips, waist, _anything_ but the dragon slayer refused.

Lucy's mind was currently in a drunken fog and all she could really process was that she was dancing with Natsu and man did she feel _good_.

Natsu attempted to stop worrying and just have fun but couldn't help but feel all his senses heighten when Lucy's body pressed against his yet again.

Good _God_, he needed some air.

"I-I...erhm, L-Lucy?" Natsu called above the pounding of the music.

"Yeah?" Lucy said, her mouth practically pressed against Natsu's ear, so that he could hear her.

Natsu could feel that fire in the pit of his stomach as Lucy's breath tickled his skin.

"I..I need some air."

And with these words Natsu quickly left Lucy (and the crowd they were in) and ran over to a table.

Lucy felt both dizzy and confused and decided she needed some air herself and headed towards the bar.

Once at his table, Natsu splashed some water from a cup onto his face.

Never in his life had he felt like he was _too_ hot, now it seemed he would burn right through his clothes.

What was wrong with him? It was Lucy for God's sake!

Why did he feel so...well he wasn't sure _what_ he felt.

Suddenly a voice shook Natsu from his thoughts.

"Hey."

Natsu looked up to see Lisanna.

"Hey." Natsu nodded.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little...not yourself." Lisanna said taking a seat next to her childhood friend.

Natsu let out a groan and planted his face in his hands, "I don't know _what's_ wrong."

Lisanna's brow raised, "You don't know? Do you feel sick?"

Natsu shook his head before bringing his face back up and saying, "Well maybe...I don't know!"

Natsu groaned again.

"Alright, alright," Lisanna said raising her hands, "well how do you feel? Do you have a fever, stomach ache?"

Natsu seemed to ponder these two options before saying, "Both...well kind of."

"Kind of?" Lisanna repeated, brows raising even further.

"Well it's not really a fever because I don't feel _sick_ like I usually do when I have one and my stomach _does_ feel weird but it's not exactly painful."

Lisanna seemed to think this over before saying, "So...I don't get it. Your symptoms aren't pointing to anything I've heard of."

"Tell me about it." Natsu groaned and was about to go on when he caught sight of Lucy at the bar.

Natsu couldn't help but stare for a moment thinking of how a girl could cause so much difficulty.

Lisanna followed Natsu's gaze and found Lucy.

Lisanna blinked once and turned to Natsu before turning back to Lucy and then Natsu again.

"No way." Lisanna said, nearly causing Natsu to jump.

"What? What's no way?" Natsu asked, seeming frantic.

"You...there's something you're leaving out here, isn't there?" Lisanna questioned, pointing a finger.

"Like what?" Natsu asked feeling confused.

"Like, the fact that perhaps you're feeling this way only at certain times and around certain...people?"

Natsu looked at Lucy again before turning to Lisanna, "Well...yeah."

Lisanna's lips curved into a smile and she grabbed onto Natsu in a tight embrace.

"Lisanna? What's gotten into you?" Natsu squeaked.

Lisanna pulled away, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Natsu," Lisanna said with a giggle, "you really _are_ dense, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned, still feeling confused.

"What you're feeling isn't a fever or anything that has to do with virus's." Lisanna said with another giggle.

"What is it then?" Natsu asked, eager to know just what the hell was wrong with him.

Lisanna sighed before saying, "Love, you silly goose."

Natsu was taken aback by the sudden mention of such a..._strong_ word.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered thinking he perhaps heard wrong.

Lisanna rolled her eyes before repeating herself, "Love, Natsu. I said, what you're feeling isn't the flu, it's _love_."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears, his face had gone from beet red to pale white.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked, she was worried the fire mage might pass out.

"I-It can't..._I _can't...I...how can it be..._that_? You have to _have_ somebody in order to..." Natsu suddenly trailed off and found his eyes going back to the bar where Lucy sat.

Lisanna smiled as Natsu's gaze turned back to her.

"Yep." Lisanna said nodding, "You bet buddy, and by the looks of it you've caught it bad."

Natsu could feel that fluttering in his stomach rise to gargantuan proportions and for a moment he was_ sure_ he would throw up.

"B-but I don't...do that. It's not me!" Natsu exclaimed waving his arms to which Lisanna only sighed.

"So you're saying you _don't _love her?" Lisanna questioned and saw as Natsu's cheeks once again caught ablaze.

"I...I..." Natsu was at a lost for words as Lisanna stood up.

"Well Natsu, you should really tell her soon. Times-a-wasting, you know." Lisanna said and went back to the black haired boy she had been dancing with earlier.

Natsu sat at his table feeling a whirlwind of emotions: happy, nervous, nauseous, confused, but most of all scared.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel, the one that had never paid any attention to girls and had faced countless enemies was_ scared._

Scared of a _girl _and the feelings she brought to him.

But mostly, scared of love.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter:) Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter:))**


	19. Frenemies

Erza's feet moved across the ground with swift speed.

The crimson haired woman had spent many years of hard training to gain the agility necessary for times such as these.

Training that had also tested her skills in defense, teamwork, and perhaps most importantly: combat.

Now Erza_ knew_ she was ready.

Ready to take on Luxas's army, even Luxas himself.

"Erza?" Happy's small voice shook the young woman from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Ezra replied, not slowing her pace.

Happy kept up, his long wings flapping beside his furry blue body.

"Do you think Lucy is alright? I know Natsu can take care of himself but Lucy...she's not a mage and..." Happy drifted off, unsure of how to put what he wanted to say.

"Of course she is." Erza replied without a moment's hesitation, "She's with Natsu. You know he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Happy looked up with hopeful eyes and Erza shot him a smile.

"Soon we'll all be together again?" Happy questioned, his own smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." Erza replied, turning her gaze forward again, "Very soon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy awoke the next morning to her pounding head.

_Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have drank that much._

Lucy rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe the pain, but to no avail.

"Good morning Lucy!" A cheery voice said, Lucy knew there was only one person who could sound that happy after a night of drinking.

Lucy looked up from her spot on the bed to see Lisanna's smiling face.

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy replied groggily.

"You don't look so good," Lisanna said, leaning down to get a better look at Lucy's face, "Hangover?"

Lucy groaned and nodded her head.

"Well you know," Lisanna said, her cheerful voice returning, "I have just the thing for those!"

Lucy's brow rose, "Really? I usually just take aspirin and wait it out..."

"Oh no, no!" Lisanna said, shaking a finger, "You and Natsu are supposed to be heading towards the castle today. You can't possibly go with a hangover!"

"Well I guess but I don't-"

"Oh not to worry!" Lisanna said, pulling out some strange looking plants from her shelves, "Natsu drank this, this morning and poof! His hangover was instantly gone!"

"Really?" Lucy asked, peering over at a number of other strange things Lisanna was pulling from her shelves.

"Mhm." Lisanna replied and started mixing the ingredients together.

"Speaking of Natsu," Lucy said after a moment of pondering, "he was acting very strange last night. Do you have any idea why?"

Lucy had seen Natsu and Lisanna talking at some table the previous night.

She hoped Lisanna would give some explanation as to _why_ she had been sitting so cozily with Natsu (the girl had her arms wrapped around him!).

"Well," Lisanna suddenly sounded a little nervous, making Lucy all the more suspicious, "I suppose he...had too much to drink. You know how it goes."

Lisanna let out a awkward giggle.

"But," Lucy pressed, "he was acting strange _before_ he started drinking and out of all the times I've seen Natsu drunk, he's never acted quite like _that_."

Lisanna continued to mix up Lucy's drink, that girl was sure asking_ a lot_ of questions.

But Lisanna knew she couldn't tell Lucy what Natsu had said, it was something the pink haired idiot would have to tell her _himself_, when he was ready.

"I don't really know what was going on with him," Lisanna replied (rather weakly), "But your drink is done so here you go."

Now Lucy _knew_ something was up.

What was Lisanna trying to hide?

Could it be that Natsu had confessed something?

Did he have_ feelings_ for Lisanna?

This thought made Lucy feel sick to her stomach, something that wasn't helped when Lisanna pushed her 'special drink' in front of the blonde's face.

"Here," the silver haired girl said with a smile, "it'll make you feel loads better."

Lucy looked at the green liquid before deciding that she couldn't feel much worse, so it was worth a shot.

She downed the drink (that tasted like a mix of field grass and old prunes) and at first was sure she would vomit.

After a moment Lucy relaxed a bit and found her headache to be completely gone!

Lucy could hardly believe that her previous groggy feeling had also vanished.

"Holy crap!" Lucy said, feeling an incredible surge of energy, "This stuff is amazing! Thank you so much Lisanna!"

Lisanna giggled as Lucy scooped the girl up into a hug.

The silver haired girl was happy that (for the time being) Lucy had completely forgotten about her questions about Natsu.

After spending some time packing (and finding Natsu who had taken another of his walks) it was time to say goodbye to the Lagoon.

"So you guys have everything you need, right?" Lisanna questioned.

Natsu, Lucy, and Loke all stood at Lisanna's doorstep for one final goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said waving his hand, "we're all good to go."

Lucy couldn't help but fan herself a bit.

After all, the three of them were dressed for the harsh winter that lay beyond the Lagoon's sunny lands.

Lucy was thankful that her and Lisanna were just about the same size and had gratefully taken a pair of her jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, and a peacoat (it occurred to Lucy that she always seemed to end up with a peacoat).

"So I guess this is goodbye." Lisanna said, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Aw c'mon Lisanna," Natsu said, stepping up to the young woman, "we'll see eachother again."

Lisanna could feel a tear escape from her eye and jumped up to give Natsu a hug.

"Tell her Natsu. Make sure you tell her." Lisanna whispered, causing Natsu to blush madly.

Lucy saw the hug and how when the two broke apart Natsu was actually _blushing_.

She felt her heart sink a little further.

Lisanna turned to Lucy, smiling, "Until next time."

Lucy nodded, with a sad smile of her own, "Until then."

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Lucy, giving her a hug as well, and even with the slight jealousy Lucy had felt of this girl since their meeting, the young blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Well," Loke said, stepping up to the girl, "I don't suppose I could have a goodbye kiss?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes as Natsu grabbed Loke by his shirt collar saying, "Time to get going."

"Bye!" Lisanna called and watched as the three disappeared into the horizon.

**0o0o0oo0o0o**

Lucy knew the winter clothes they were wearing would be needed but didn't realize just how much, until they had crossed the Lagoon's border.

Snow fell lightly around the land and covered the ground.

Lucy was once again thankful that her boots seemed to be able to withstand anything.

She made a mental note to call them her 'lucky boots' when she got home.

Yes, _when_ she got home, not if, _when_.

Lucy smiled at this thought but it quickly faded when she thought about what awaited them at the castle.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, to which the dragon slayer replied with a 'Hm?'.

"How much farther is the castle?"

"Well," Natsu replied, avoiding a rather deep space of snow, "I'd say not very far, although I could get a better grasp on the distance if there wasn't so much damn fog!"

It was true.

Not long after leaving the Lagoon did a thick fog fall over the woods in which the three traveled, causing Lucy feel quite anxious.

In addition to Lucy's anxiety, the fog also caused the path ahead to be quite difficult to comprehend.

"Well you've still got a good sense of where the castle is though, right?" Lucy asked, hoping the answer was a positive one.

"Yeah I guess, though Loke should know better than me." Natsu added with a bit of venom.

"What are you talking about?" Loke questioned, in an exasperated tone.

"I'm talking about_ you _going to the castle a lot more times than me._ Right_?" Natsu's voice suggested a challenge, one that Loke had no interest in taking.

"This fog affects my sense of direction, the same as yours." was all the spiky blonde had to say.

Natsu made a 'tsh' noise and the three continued walking.

After a few hours had passed Loke insisted that they set up camp.

Natsu saw how exhausted Lucy looked and agreed that resting for a bit was in everyone's best interest.

So they set up a tent and fire.

Once the tent was up, Natsu told Lucy she should get some rest.

"It's okay, really." Lucy said, not wanting to appear weak.

"No Luce, you need it. Go." Natsu insisted to which the blonde woman had no further protests.

After Lucy had gone in the tent, Loke and Natsu sat in silence by the fire.

"Go talk to her." Loke's voice startled Natsu, after a good five minutes of silence.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"I said go talk to her, it's obvious how you feel." Loke said this as if it were no big deal.

"W-what are you talking about?" Natsu stuttered in a harsh whisper.

Loke rolled his eyes and turned his full attention to Natsu, "Look, I know you hate me now, fine. But I've seen how you look at Lucy, how you act around her. Man you need to tell her. Now's the time, you may not get another chance."

Natsu sat gaping at Loke, was it really _that_ obvious?

"I'll keep watch, just go." Loke said.

Natsu eyed Loke for a moment, unsure as to _why_ he was trying to play matchmaker after everything Natsu had said to him.

Then again Loke _was_ quite the suck up.

_He's probably trying to get on my good side._

Besides what Loke was saying was true: they were about to reach the castle, and this could be the last time Natsu got a chance to tell Lucy.

_In case one of us..._

Natsu shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts.

"I guess," Natsu began, standing up, "I guess you're right."

And with that the dragon slayer headed into the tent but not before saying, "Thanks."

Loke was stunned by this but had no time to respond, as Natsu was already in the tent.

Once inside Natsu was almost shocked to find that Lucy was awake.

Natsu had already decided that if she were sleeping he wouldn't wake her (and he had counted on her being asleep).

Now he _really_ had to go through with it.

_Well maybe not...I could just slip back out..._

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned turning to face her friend.

_Aw crap._

"Hey Luce." Natsu said, offering an awkward smile, "Just thought I'd check in on you."

"Oh," Lucy replied, "I'm fine, _cold_ but otherwise fine."

"Your cold?" Natsu questioned, to which Lucy nodded.

Without another word the Dragon Slayer sat next to Lucy and raised his body temperature so that it let off enough heat to warm the blonde next to him.

Lucy let out a content sigh, "Thanks Natsu, you're even better than my heater at home."

Lucy cracked a grin, and Natsu returned it with a small one of his own.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, his smile fading.

"Yeah?" Lucy questioned closing her eyes, letting Natsu's warmth engulf her.

"There's something...something really important I need to talk to you about."

Lucy cracked an eye open and saw Natsu's serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, she had never seen Natsu look so...intense.

"Well nothings _wrong_...well sorta...what I mean is...shit." Natsu ran a hand through his hair, he was blowing it already!

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, with growing concern.

Natsu struggled with what he wanted to say.

This was crazy! All his life he had never had romantic feelings for a girl...well not real ones anyway, but this...oh it was real, there was no more denying that.

But why did it have to be so damn hard!

Why couldn't he just say it!

_Because you know she's not going to say it back._

Natsu could feel his heart sting at this thought.

Lucy had never given him any hints, or signs, or whatever the hell was supposed to be given to let him know that, hey, she was interested.

_What if I say it and she doesn't feel the same? Our friendship would be over, she'd probably never talk to me again..._

Natsu froze at this.

He hadn't thought of that before.

If he messed this up he could risk losing Lucy...for good.

He couldn't take that risk.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned again, the mage had been quiet far too long for her liking.

"Luce..." Natsu's voice was a small whisper, "I-I can't."

At this Natsu stood up and walked outside the tent.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy called and quickly went after her friend.

As soon as Lucy opened the tent she heard Natsu's voice, no longer a whisper, yell, "LUCY RUN!"

The young blonde had not even enough time to blink before a pair of large hands had grabbed onto both her arms.

Lucy let out a shriek and immediately began resisting.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried and saw her friend had already been captured.

A large beast (something between a werewolf and a griffin it seemed to Lucy) had a hold of the dragon slayer and had placed silver bracelets on his hands.

"Let go of her! Dammit!" Natsu cried out, struggling against his captor.

The beast didn't let up and Natsu snarled before shouting, "I'll make you!"

At this Natsu concentrated his magic and tried to release his fire spell, but to no avail.

As soon as Natsu felt his fire magic reach his hands the silver cuffs around his wrists lit up and gave off an almost electric surge.

Natsu cried out in pain as the surge coursed through his entire body.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she watched her friend fall to his knees.

The griffin like creature let out a hideous cackle at this.

"No magic for you." The creature said in a hoarse voice.

"The cuffs prevent any use of your magic, in addition to the lovely jolts of pain."

This wasn't the voice of the creature but someone else that Lucy knew all too well.

"L-Loke," Lucy whispered as warm tears began to form in her chocolate orbs, "why? I thought-"

"I know what you thought." Loke said, a grin spreading across his face, "That I had mended my ways, turned a new leaf: right?"

Lucy stared in disbelief, how could she let this creep fool her again?

"Bastard." Natsu rasped, getting back to his feet, "You lead us to believe you've changed, and then sneak a ambush behind our backs? Fucking coward."

Loke walked over to Natsu, anger etched in his features.

"Coward? How's this for a coward?" At this Loke punched Natsu in the stomach with all his might, causing the dragon slayer to fall again.

"No! Loke stop!" Lucy cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong _Luce_? He's Mr. tough-guy, he can take it, right?" Loke's grin was back, making Lucy's blood boil.

"You bastard! Why did you save us at the vampire palace? If this was your plan all along, why did you bother?" Lucy screamed, rage filling her.

"It's quite simple really." Loke said with a smile, "Once I informed the King's adviser that you two were still alive, he told me the King wanted it to stay that way. So naturally I lead you on a path where I knew my men would be waiting and here we are."

"Why would he want us alive?" Lucy questioned, shocked.

"Because he needs you, well not _you_ but your little boyfriend. I knew I couldn't get Natsu out of that castle without you so I saved you both." Loke replied looking over at Natsu who was once again back on his feet.

"Why does he want Natsu?"

Loke gave Lucy another smile before saying, "That's enough questions, the King is waiting."

"He's not a king." Natsu spat out, to which Loke gave another punch.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried and in the next moment she was being hauled away by the creature behind her.

"No! Lucy!" Natsu cried, getting back to his feet.

Lucy kept kicking and screaming until the creature finally slammed a small rock against her head.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried and then he too was rendered unconscious.

**AN:I cannot apologize enough for how long everyone had to wait for an update. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and to those that have been consistent readers. I would also like to say I have no intention of discontinuing this story so no need to worry about that:) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for your magnificent reviews and patience.**


	20. The Final Countdown

**AN:I cannot thank everyone enough for your supportive and downright amazing reviews:) Thank you everyone, you guys totally make my day and most importantly, you guys keep me writing:) Here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys, it's getting close to the finale!:D**

"Did you hear, we got him?"

_Who? Who's him?_

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it, now it'll only be a matter of time before we take down those Fairy freaks."

_Fairy tail? What's going on?_

"Then Laxus will rule supreme and we can have our share of the power."

_Laxus? Where am I?_

Lucy's eyes shot open, and were met with a gray ceiling.

The young girl quickly shot up only to regret the action when a wave of nausea swept over her.

_Damn, ugh my head!_

Lucy winced as she placed a hand to her aching head.

Once she was sure she wouldn't vomit, Lucy took in her surroundings.

It was now that the young woman realized she was in a cell, and an ancient one at that.

Lucy tried to recall how she ended up in this predicament and after a moment or two of thinking it over, it hit her.

Loke! He had betrayed them!

Lucy ground her teeth in anger.

Dammit! How could she let that guy get away with tricking her again!

She should've listened to Natsu...

_Natsu!_

Lucy looked around once more only to be reassured with what she already knew.

She was alone.

_But if Natsu isn't locked up then where is he? They didn't...he coudn't be..._

Lucy shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts.

Natsu was fine, there was no doubt about that.

_But then why do have this feeling..._

"Well if it isn't the little princess awake from her slumber."

Lucy turned to the owner of the voice.

It was a man who seemed to be reaching his thirties, he had a scar on his left brow and tousled brown hair that looked as though it needed a good shampooing.

"So she is, hey there beautiful."

This was said by a second man, around the same age as the first and just as dirty, but with black locks.

"Where's Natsu." Lucy said this statement with deep venom, posing it as a command.

"Well feisty isn't she?" said the brunette man, "I like that."

The two men gave low chuckles and the one with black hair gave Lucy a wink.

This action only made Lucy more pissed off than she already was.

"Listen here you damn bastards," Lucy growled causing the two men to stop their laughter, "I asked you a question and I want an answer: where the hell is Natsu?"

The two men no longer looked amused.

"I don't give a fuck about your question blondie, but now you're starting to piss me off." The scarred one said, his teeth grinding ever so slightly together.

"Yeah," agreed the black haired one, "maybe we'll just have to come in there and teach you a lesson you'll_ never_ forget."

At the this the two began their low (and terribly creepy) laughter once more.

Now fear began to rise in Lucy's stomach, these two looked strong. If they wanted to come in the cell and take advantage of one lone blonde, there was no stopping them.

When the raven haired man pulled out a set of keys and began to open the cell, panic took a hold of the young woman.

_My only chance is to run; I have to get out of this cell._

As the two men entered Lucy made a dash for the opening only to have the brunette violently grab her.

"Where you going sweetheart?" The man's breath traced Lucy's ear, causing a cold chill to go down the young blonde's spine.

The black haired one then grabbed Lucy and pinned her arms down, kneeling behind her.

"Alright," he said, fighting against the girl who was struggling to break free, "you go first, but make it quick."

"No!" Lucy screamed, writhing and kicking with as much force as she could muster.

"Shut up blondie!" said the guy from behind her and leaned down to silence her with a sloppy kiss.

Lucy felt the need to vomit as the man shoved his tongue in her mouth (his taste was pure dirt) but instead bit down on it with as much force as she could.

The man let out a cry, and pulled his hands up to his bleeding tongue.

"Sick bitch!" the brunette cried out, and grabbed Lucy again, before she could make it to the open cell door.

"No!" Lucy cried as the man's hands trailed down to her pants, "Stop! Please!"

"Trent, Norman! What the hell is all this noise?" a woman's voice boomed, and Lucy thought it sounded oddly familiar.

"Shit." the brunette said and quickly stopped fumbling with Lucy's pants.

A figure approached and it wasn't long before Lucy recognized her.

"What the hell are you two doing in a prisoner's cell?" The silver haired woman boomed, anger etched throughout her face.

"M-mistress Mirajane, we...we uh..." the brunette tripped over his words as Lucy gaped at the familiar woman in front of her.

Mirajane ignored the scarred man's ramblings and looked over at the other, clutching his bleeding tongue.

"Just what the hell happened to you Trent?" Mira's voice sounded more than a little amused.

"Thish bitchsh!" The man (whose name was apparently Trent) slurred pointing to Lucy.

"I see." Mirajane said merely glancing at Lucy before turning back to the two men, "Well perhaps this'll teach you to do your job next time and to stay out of prisoner cells."

Trent looked at Mirajane, his eyes seething with anger before the silver haired woman said, "Now get out of her,_ both_ of you. Don't let me see your faces again!"

The two men bowed before glaring at Lucy and running out of sight.

"M-mira? Why-why are you-" Lucy was stopped by Mirajane's finger landing on her lips.

"Shh." the silver haired woman said before stepping outside the cell and looking in both directions.

"Alright," she continued, coming back into the cell and speaking in a hushed voice, "they appear to be gone."

"Mira, I don't understand, what's going on? Why are you-"

"In Laxus's castle?" Mirajane finished, to which Lucy nodded her head, "I've been a spy for a few months now. I presented myself to Laxus, telling him that I had quit Fairy Tail and wanted to give my life to serving him. He was skeptical, knowing that I was once the master's secretary and wanted me to prove myself. So I did this."

Mirajane lifted the white dress she was wearing just enough so that Lucy could see a terrible scar on the woman's left thigh.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, pure shock rushing over her.

"That was where my guild stamp was, I burned it off to gain Laxus's trust." Mirajane's eyes welled with tears.

"Mira..." Lucy trailed off, she didn't know what to say.

She knew from Natsu that every mage had their guild symbol tattooed on them, to show that, that guild was their home and they would remain loyal to it.

To burn off the symbol would mean you were a traitor, and eternal shame would follow.

"Oh look at me, how silly to be crying about a decision_ I _made." Mirajane said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The master didn't put you up to this?" Lucy questioned to which Mira shook her head.

"No, I came up with the idea. Makarov tried to talk me out of it but...I knew it had to be done."

The sadness in Mira's eyes was replaced with fire, "I've been giving the Master information all this time and it's helped our guild tremendously, it just might be that this has enabled us to win the war against Laxus but..." Once again tears welled in Mirajane's eyes and the mage began crying.

"What is it? Mira don't cry, tell me what's wrong." Lucy said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I..I made a mistake." Mira choked out, "A terrible mistake."

Lucy could feel that same feeling well up in the pit of her stomach, but tried to remain calm.

"It's alright Mira...just tell me what happened." Lucy soothed to which Mirajane nodded her head.

"I knew Laxus was going to have you and Natsu killed, either by Loke or the vampires but I-I told him not to. That he needed you." Mira wiped some tears away before continuing, "I-I just panicked, I had to think of an excuse so I...I told him that Natsu could be used in his army that he could be...brainwashed." Mira began sobbing again as Lucy patted her back.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Lucy asked, fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

"A curse," Mirajane said, trying to compose herself, "one that Laxus has never attempted before but..it would allow him to invade Natsu's mind, bringing him to be his minion. And it would remain as long as Laxus is alive. I-I didn't think he would actually capture him but..." Mirajane buried her face in her hands, crying again.

"Wait, there's still time isn't there?" Lucy asked frantically, "We can still stop this, right?"

Mirajane lifted her face from her palms and wiped her eyes, "I...I don't know."

"Well then lets go." Lucy said, standing up, "At least we can try."

Mirajane looked over at Lucy, a fire in her eyes that the silver haired woman had never seen before.

_Something's happened to her..._

After a brief moment of pondering it finally hit Mirajane.

_Well I'll be damned, she loves him._

Lucy looked down at the silver-haired woman and offered her hand.

Mirajane gave Lucy a smile before taking the hand and rising to her feet, "Lets kick some ass."

Lucy nodded her head and the two headed out the cell door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

"Sire! Sire!"

A high-pitched voice sounded throughout the castle corridors.

Laxus sat on his throne, drumming his fingers against the armrest.

"Sire, great news!" Platon said, bursting into the throne room.

"What?" Laxus growled rolling his eyes.

"The plan, oh the plan! We've done it! We've-"

"You mean _I've_ done it."

Laxus's eyes traveled up to meet Loke, a smirk placed across his lips.

"_I_ captured them sire. Just like you asked." Loke said, giving a low bow.

"Oh did you?." Laxus questioned, his brow raising.

"N-no! Sire _I_ was the one who sent the message! Thanks to _my_ instructions we were able to seize the Dragon Slayer. Loke was about to have him killed!" Platon said frantically, pointing a finger to the spiky blonde.

"Why you little lying son of a-"

"Loke," Laxus suddenly spoke up, momentarily stopping the young man's rant, "while it may be true you captured Natsu, you also nearly destroyed all my plans by trying to drown him."

"But my Lord, you were the one who told me to-"

"Silence!" Laxus boomed, and Loke fell quiet, "Your actions jeopardized _everything_, but thanks to Platon the mission was successful."

Platon smirked at this and Loke suppressed a snarl.

"So I suppose it's only fitting that _he_ should decide your fate."

Loke's eyes bulged, "S-sire you can't be serious, I've been loyal to you! Nothing but a loyal servant!"

"The sire and I care little about your speech but I'm sure the vampires will find it, _very _interesting." Platon's lips curved into a wicked grin.

"No, wait! Sire!" Loke cried as beast-like guards carried him away, "SIRE PLEASE!"

The doors slammed shut and only a distant cry could be heard.

"Well done Platon." Laxus said, drumming his fingers once more, "Now, where's the Dragon Slayer?"

Platon's lips curved once more, "Doctor Ivan Dreyar has him sire. I was informed he's ready to perform the transformation at your command."

Now it was Laxus who smiled, "Then let's get on with it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Mira, are you sure we're going the right way?" Lucy asked, panting as the two ran.

They had been wandering around the dungeon for perhaps ten minutes and Lucy was beginning to fear they were lost.

"Don't worry Lucy, I know my way around here. We'll get out just fine, I'm just looking for..ah-ha!"

Mirajane suddenly stopped mid-run, nearly causing Lucy to ram into her.

"Here it is, the secret passageway." Mirajane lowered herself to a squat and pressed (what looked like to Lucy) just an ordinary piece of wall.

After pressing it, a part of the wall slid aside to form a small passageway.

_Very_ small.

"Mira?" Lucy questioned to which the silver-haired beauty gave a 'hm?'.

"How are supposed to fit through that?"

"Easy," Mirjane replied, before getting down to her hands and knees, "we crawl."

Lucy gulped.

Though the young blonde would never admit it (especially not now) she had quite the case of claustrophobia, ever since she had gotten stuck in the play tunnel at Chuck E. Cheese's (at the age of 7).

"You okay?" Mirajane asked to a pale Lucy.

"F-fine, just fine. Let's go."

Mirajane nodded and started crawling, with Lucy following soon after.

As the two got further into the tunnel Lucy could feel sweat forming all over her body and her heart hammering in her chest.

_You can do this! You can do this! It's for Natsu, just think of Natsu._

Lucy pictured her pink-haired friend and could slowly feel her body begin to relax.

She knew Natsu could do this in a cinch.

_If Natsu could get through this, then so can I._

"We're coming to the end," Mirajane said, her voice a low whisper, "now we'll just have to lay low and find where they're keeping Natsu."

Lucy said nothing, only continued crawling.

_Hang on Natsu. I'll be there soon._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsu lay with his eyes closed as voices around him murmured (what sounded like) scientific equations.

_Where am I?_

Natsu turned his head slightly and felt a horrible spinning as he did so.

_What the hell..._

The dragon slayer opened his eyes, only for them to be blinded by a white light.

He quickly shut them again and tried to move his hand instead, only to find he couldn't.

_Why can't I move? What's going on?_

Suddenly a door creaked open and Natsu heard a voice that couldn't be mistaken.

_Laxus._

Natsu felt his body tense in anger and again attempted to move, but to no avail.

"Well, so it seems we _do_ have him." Laxus chuckled and walked over to the fire-mage.

Natsu was lying on an operating table in what appeared to be a lab room.

Doctors gathered around in white cloaks, all except one, whose uniform was black.

"Sire Laxus," the man in black gave a low bow, "I am ready to perform at anytime."

"Excellent Ivan," Laxus said with a toothy grin, "then let us begin but first, I'd like a word with the mage."

Ivan bowed again as Laxus made his way to the operating table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous fire breather himself: Natsu Dragneel." Laxus was still smiling but Natsu didn't move, "I know you're awake, so why don't you open your eyes."

Natsu didn't want to seem a coward and so he once again opened his eyes.

The light was still incredibly bright but the dragon slayer averted his gaze to Laxus.

"See, you can do it." Laxus mocked and let out a low cackle, "You know I was going to have you killed but, I thought _this_ would be so much better."

Laxus's hands motioned around the room and it was then Natsu realized he was in some sort of operating room.

"You're going to be _my_ slave. You'll do whatever _I_ say, kill whoever_ I_ want." Laxus smirked, "Even your pathetic friends from Fairy Tail."

At this Natsu wanted nothing more than to strangle the man above him but found he still couldn't move.

"Trouble?" Laxus questioned, with a grin, "That's because our dear friend, Doctor Ivan, has strapped you on that table nice and tight. Oh not to mention the bit of numbing magic, just in case. Couldn't have you breaking free now could we?"

Laxus cackled again and continued, "So you'll just have to sit back while I transform you, into the killing machine you're supposed to be."

Natsu focused all his energy so he could speak his next words, "Like...hell...you...bastard."

Laxus's brow rose, "Well I'm impressed you can speak but that won't last long. You know what the best part about this is?"

Natsu could feel his body seething in anger as Laxus's grin became wider.

"I've got your little girlfriend, and the first person I'll have you kill is _her_. Nice and slow."

Natsu's eyes burned with anger as he put all his force into moving but couldn't.

"BASTARD!" Natsu cried, startling Ivan.

"How is able to talk so much?" Ivan questioned feeling a bit uneasy at the snarling dragon slayer.

"It doesn't matter, start the transformation." Laxus said and stood back.

"No! Goddamn you!" Natsu shouted again as Doctor Ivan put his hand on the lever that would change everything.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out and suddenly everything went black.

**AN: Once again thank you everyone, you guys are the best:)) I'm so glad to have such wonderful readers:D**

**33333 Elselbellkell**


	21. The Animal Inside

_**Natsu's eyes burned with anger as he put all his force into moving but couldn't.**_

_**"BASTARD!" Natsu cried, startling Ivan.**_

_**"How is able to talk so much?" Ivan questioned feeling a bit uneasy at the snarling dragon slayer.**_

_**"It doesn't matter, start the transformation." Laxus said and stood back.**_

_**"No! Goddamn you!" Natsu shouted again as Doctor Ivan put his hand on the lever that would change everything.**_

_**"LUCY!" Natsu cried out and suddenly everything went black.**_

Lucy and Mirajane had been crawling through the passageway for what seemed like an eternity to Lucy, when finally Mira said, "Alright, we've reached the end."

Lucy's whole body was shaking violently at this point and when the two finally stood up (in an actual open space) Lucy was sure she could have fainted.

"Now what?" Lucy questioned, trying to appear composed.

Mirajane looked around trying to figure out some kind of plan.

"We need to bide some time…" Mira tapped her chin in concentration as Lucy waited, "I know! The power room!"

Mirajane's whole face brightened up as she began walking.

Lucy followed suit, with a few questions, "The power room? What's that?"

"Well it's the central source of power for the whole castle." Mira said as she continued to walk, "It's what keeps the place running, from the operation room all the way to the light bulb in Laxus's study."

"So like an electricity room in a building?" Lucy questioned.

"Well yes and no." Mira replied, "It has the same _function_ as an electricity room but it doesn't run on electricity, it runs on magic."

Lucy nodded, "That makes sense, so what are we going to do once we get there?"

Mirajane suddenly came to a stop in front of a large door.

"Shut down the power." She said as she opened the door.

Lucy followed the silver haired girl inside.

The blonde's jaw nearly fell off her face as she looked around the room.

The ceiling seemed infinite and the walls were covered with metal boxes and wires.

She had seen power rooms before but none_ this_ huge.

Lucy stopped her gaping and turned to Mirajane, "Wait, how are we supposed to shut down all of _this_?"

"We have to find the central box. The main power switch and once we do, we have to turn it off."

Mirajane looked around for a few minutes before coming across just what she had been looking for.

"There!" She cried pointing.

Lucy looked up to see a large metal switch in the center of the room. It had a yellow handle and was attached to another gigantic steel box.

"Now we just need to switch it off and presto!" Mira said and approached the switch, "Here we go."

Mirajane pulled on the switch but to her surprise it didn't budge.

She tried again, only to have the same effect.

"What the hell…" Mirajane kept pulling, only for the switch to remain in place.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned, feeling quite nervous.

"It won't go down!" Mirajane said, still pulling.

"Here let me help." Lucy placed her hands over Mirajane's and they both pulled on the switch.

It didn't move.

"C'mon we have to try again!" Lucy said, and the two pulled once more.

"It's stuck tight. Dammit, what now?" Mirajane stopped pulling to let her arms rest for a minute while she tried to think of something.

"We should just forget this idea Lucy and head to where they're keeping Natsu." Mirajane said wiping her brow.

"But how will we find him? This castle is huge." Lucy replied still pulling on the switch.

"Well I know where they're keeping him but it's a couple of flights of stairs up-"

"What? We don't have time for stairs!" Lucy said sharply, almost startling the silver haired girl next to her.

"Calm down Lucy, we can figure this out. We just need a plan." Mirajane said, in attempts to calm her young friend.

"But Natsu doesn't have the time! What if they're already turning him? We've already taken too long what if it's too late?" Lucy could feel tears sting her eyes and her breathing suddenly became a great deal heavier.

"Lucy, please you have to calm down-" Mirajane said but was suddenly cut off by a loud cry.

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she realized just _what_ the cry was saying.

"_**LUCY!"**_

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, "NO!"

Suddenly the locket that Lucy had kept in her pocket, from all the way back at the swamp, started to glow.

Lucy didn't notice this, but Mirajane did.

"Lucy what-" Mira started when the glow suddenly enraptured the whole room, and then the castle.

Then as quickly as the light had appeared, it vanished, leaving everything else pitch black.

**0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Natsu had been expecting a million jolts of pain but just has Ivan was about to pull the lever the room had gone dark.

"What the hell?" Laxus's voice boomed over the darkness.

"Wh-what's going on?" This voice belonged to Platon and was as fearful as ever.

Natsu lay on the table wondering if he had heard right.

_That voice…it sounded like Lucy._

"Ivan! Pull the lever dammit!" Laxus boomed again.

"I-I can't my Lord, it's not working!" Ivan pulled frantically only for the lever to remain in the same place.

"I want to know what the hell is going, _now_! Platon!" Laxus shouted.

"Y-yes sire!" the page responded, trying to spot his ruler through the thick blackness.

"Go downstairs to the power room and find out what happened, now!"

"Y-yes my Lord, right away!" With that Platon took off as fast as he could, trying not to trip in the darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"M-mira! Where are you?" Lucy felt around in the darkness, only to run into a metal box.

"I'm over here Lu, just hold on a sec." Mirajane reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her crystal.

After whispering some sort of spell the small thing light up, illuminating the room.

"Lucy, what happened?" Mirajane asked, approaching her friend.

"I-I don't know. One moment I was worried about Natsu and the next the whole place was pitch black." Lucy replied uneasily.

"There was something glowing Lucy. It was coming from your pocket." Mirajane pointed to her friend's pants.

"My pocket?" Lucy reached into her jeans and pulled out the gold locket she had kept.

"The locket? You saw the locket glowing?" Lucy questioned and Mirajane nodded.

"What a second," Mirajane said, "that locket looks like-"

"**Who's down there?"**

Mirajane and Lucy nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of someone's voice.

"Quick the light!" Lucy whispered; to which Mirajane quickly put it out.

The two hid behind the center steel box as a light approached the room.

Platon saw the power room door open and stepped inside.

"Who the hell is in here? His majesty, Laxus demands to know!" Platon shouted and continued looking around the room.

Mirajane recognized the voice and came out from behind the box.

"You!" Platon screeched, "I _knew_ it! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Aren't you sharp?" Mirajane said with a wink, angering the man before her further.

"Laxus won't hear of this! He'll have you executed!" Platon screeched again, his voice cracking.

"My oh my, executed? Someone's a little harsh. I've got a better idea, how about me and you? One on one." Mirajane said, with a smirk.

Platon let out a loud laugh at this, "Nice try little girl but _you_ against_ me_? You must be joking."

"Surely I'm not. What, you scared?" Mira said folding her arms.

"Don't insult me! I'm the sire's most trusted assistant!" Platon screamed, his face turning red, "I'm only here to turn back on the power but if you insist on being such a brat, I'll happily oblige your death wish."

"Great." Mirajane said, with a smile.

Platon's hands suddenly started glowing green and in one swift move he shot out magic sparks.

Mirajane quickly avoided them and hoped Lucy hadn't gotten hurt.

Speaking of Lucy…

"Lucy go, now!" Mirajane shouted as the young girl behind the box came forth, running straight towards the door.

"What the-" Platon began only to have Mirajane kick him in the face.

"Hurry Lucy!" Mirajane cried out, "Get to Natsu! Go up the stairs and head to the door on the right!"

Lucy nodded and headed out the door where she was once again greeted by pitch black darkness.

_C'mon Lucy, you can do this!_

There was enough light coming from the power room for Lucy to be able to see the stairs.

"Hold on Natsu." Lucy breathed and started running.

While Lucy started up the stairs, Mirajane and Platon continued their fight.

Platon sent more green electric bolts flying, only to have Mirajane dodge all but the last.

The last bolt hit Mira and sent jolts of pain coursing throughout her body.

Platon let out a devilish cackle as Mirajane slowly got back to her feet.

"Give up." Platon said, "You can't win. You're just a weak girl from a washed up guild."

At that Mirajane turned around, fire in her eyes.

"You can say what you want about me but insulting my guild? That I won't tolerate."

Platon simply laughed at the silver-haired woman's words.

Mirajane could feel a fire burning inside of her.

Platon suddenly stopped laughing as he saw a light illuminating the girl in front of him.

"I warned you." Mirajane's voice was changing, and Platon looked on in horror at the transformation taking place.

Mirajane's hands suddenly grew large claws, with scales going up her arms and legs. A large tail also came forth and huge dragon-like wings.

"What the hell…" Platon could barely believe that the weak looking girl from moments ago had suddenly became, this _creature_.

"Alright you bastard," Mira said, her voice low, "let's do this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy continued running, even after the light from the power room had completely disappeared.

Her eyes had become slightly adjusted but not enough for the young blonde to clearly see where she was going.

A few times she had missed a step and fallen, skinning her knee.

But there had been no time to think about the pain (besides, over the past few weeks she had endured worse) because now Natsu needed her.

So Lucy continued running up the steps, her jeans ripped and knees bleeding, hoping and praying that Mirajane could keep Platon from switching on the power long enough for Natsu's rescue.

Lucy kept running, her lungs on fire, as she considered something else.

Why had the locket that Nastu told her had no magic left, suddenly awakened?

It was true; Lucy could feel the locket's power radiating from her pocket, a power she hadn't felt from it before.

Something had happened to it, to_ her_.

But what was it?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Platon hit the ground, cursing as Mirajane once again sent him flying.

"Now who should give up?" Mira questioned, her wings flapping.

Platon wiped the fresh blood from his split lip.

This bitch was stronger than she looked. She was more than capable of defeating him.

But that didn't really matter, now did it?

No, the only thing that mattered was that the power needed to be turned back on so that Natsu's transformation could begin.

It was what the sire wanted, and what the sire wanted he would get.

Platon would make sure that it happened, no matter what.

"You're still the one who loses." Platon said, with a cackle.

"Really? Because it looks to me like _you're_ the one that's on the ground." Mirajane said, her brows raised.

"Oh but it doesn't matter if _I_ lose, so long as the sire wins."

Mirajane was beginning to feel confused until Platon sent a green bolt flailing towards her.

The bolt sent Mirajane flying into the wall, as Platon made his move.

Suddenly Mirajane realized what the slimy advisor was up to.

"Platon stop!" Mira called but was too late.

"So much for the great Natsu!" Platon called and pulled the power switch.

The once pitch black room filled with light as Mirjane tackled Platon to the ground.

As the two continued to fight, a loud cry sounded throughout the castle

.

"Natsu!" Mirajane called before Platon attacked her again.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Lucy continued up the steps to the operation room.

She couldn't see whether or not she was near the end but it seemed like she had been running long enough.

Lucy lifted her leg to make another step up the stairs only for it to fall back down.

The stairs had ended! Now all she needed to do was find the room Natsu was in.

Lucy moved forward, her breathing still heavy from running, until she heard voices.

"What the hell is taking Platon so long?" this voice was powerful and intimidating.

"I-I don't know. Perhaps somebody-"

"Shut up Ivan! You're so damn useless!"

"I apologize sire, but without the power-"

"I know you need the power! Just shut up!"

Lucy assumed the "sire" was Laxus.

She would have to be extremely quiet and careful.

Since everything was still pitch black, Lucy easily slipped into the room undetected, but finding Natsu and rescuing him would be the real challenge.

Lucy walked, feeling her next step carefully, before going forward.

She seemed to be doing well until she ran straight into a table.

"Who the hell did that? Watch your steps you bunch of fools!"

Lucy nearly had a heart attack at Laxus's words but it seemed like he didn't suspect any intruders were in the room.

Lucy felt around the table until she came across a foot.

She quickly retracted her hand; almost squeaking in the process but when the owner of the foot said nothing she began to feel around again.

Lucy found the foot was attached to a body (thank God) and when the owner still made no noise Lucy concluded it could only be one person.

Lucy fought back the urge to leap on the body and instead walked forward until she felt a face.

Quickly she kneeled down and whispered, "It's Lucy, nod if you're Natsu."

When Lucy felt the head move up and down she swore she could have leapt with joy.

She leaned down again and whispered, "I'm getting you out of here."

Lucy felt the head nod again as she felt around until she found Natsu's wrists.

Just as Lucy thought: they had been bound tight.

Lucy had begun to pull at the binds when suddenly, without warning, the operation room flooded with light.

At first the transition was so intense that everyone in the room was stunned, including Lucy.

But that didn't last long.

"The girl!" Lucy heard somebody shout, and looked up to see everyone staring at her in shock.

"Run!" Natsu screamed but one of the many doctors was already upon Lucy, grabbing her arms.

"Let me go!" The young blonde cried as another doctor approached, holding a needle.

"No, stop!" Natsu shouted as Lucy kicked at the approaching doctor.

"Don't waste your time on her! Ivan, pull the lever now!" Laxus boomed, anger etched throughout his features.

"Yes sire!" Ivan shouted and pulled down on the lever.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried as she watched her friend writhe in pain.

Natsu began to shout incoherently and move sporadically on the table.

Natsu let out one final cry before he stopped moving completely, his eyes still open.

"Natsu! NATSU!" Lucy fought to break free but the doctor's grip was too tight, "Let me go! Let me go to him you bastard! Natsu! Please no!"

"Looks like it was too much for him." Doctor Ivan said, looking down at Natsu.

Lucy stared with horrified eyes, tears pouring, at her now lifeless friend.

Natsu couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

Not after everything they had gone through, and there was still so much left to do!

Lucy felt her knees go weak, as the doctor holding onto her allowed her to fall to the ground.

"N-natsu…you can't…" Lucy's voice was a mere whisper as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Then suddenly Lucy heard Natsu shift.

Everyone in the room looked at the table with wide eyes as the once lifeless dragon slayer made jerking movements.

Then just as quickly as they had began, the movements stopped.

Laxus's mouth grew wide with a smile.

"Natsu: break free." Laxus rasped, testing to see if his experiment had been successful.

Lucy looked to Natsu as he pulled with what seemed to be super-human strength until the binds holding him down broke free.

Natsu stepped off the table, his head turned down to the floor.

"N-natsu?" Lucy whispered, fear rising in her stomach.

Natsu said nothing but lifted his head to reveal crimson eyes.

Lucy gasped as she placed her hand on her mouth in shock.

"So sorry, my pretty girl. I almost forgot about you." Laxus said, his wolfish grin growing, "Dragon slayer, I want you to kill her and all who try to stop you."

Lucy looked from Laxus to Natsu, her eyes wide.

Natsu turned to her, his fists exploding into fire.

"Natsu? W-wait a sec, it's me Natsu, _Lucy_. Don't you remember me?" Lucy pleaded as Natsu stepped closer to her.

"_**Die**_." Was all the fire mage said, his voice low and scratchy.

Then Natsu launched his inferno straight towards Lucy.

Lucy screamed as she barely avoided the flames.

Natsu sent more flames throughout the room as all the doctors began to scream and flee the scene.

Laxus laughed, "Wish I could stay but I've got an uprising to lead, have fun you two!"

And with that Laxus closed the operation room doors.

Lucy pulled on the handles, but Laxus had locked them tight.

Lucy cried out once again, as Natsu sent flames hurling towards her.

Lucy looked at her friend in horror.

What could she do against one of the most powerful mages in Liceria?

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o**

**AN: Thank you guys for being so patient. I'm so sorry for being so late again, life is just so hectic right now and it's been hard to find time to write. But I still love writing and want nothing more than to be able to finish this story for everyone:) I've just been bombarded with ten page papers, gaaaaah! I can write fanfiction for hours but when it comes to ten pages about history I'm stumped:/ Haha but I'm sure most all of you know the feeling that's why I hope you can understand and forgive me for the long wait on updates. I have another paper I have due so it might take a little while for the next chapter as well but I promise I will get it up as soon as possible. But anyways, thank you for the nice birthday wishes:)) I had a good one:) And some of you are getting a little too good at plot guessing hahaha;) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as usual THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND EVEN MORE FOR REVIEWING!:) You guys are the best:)) Til next time!**


	22. To the death!

**AN at the bottom, I hope you all enjoy the chapter:)**

"Is it time yet?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because the master says so."

"What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't we-"

"Gray, if you don't be quiet this whole sneak attack will have been for nothing!"

The members of Fairy Tail (and various other guilds) sat crouched down low in a dark tunnel.

Erza was at the head of the group with Gray and Happy sitting right beside her.

No more than a foot ahead of Erza was a light radiating from above the tunnel.

Master Makarov sat below the light, judging at what time his attack should begin.

Just as Makarov was thinking his army would have to move further down the tunnel he heard countless voices.

"Now that the Dragon Slayer has been transformed it'll only be a matter of time before he kills that girl!" The owner of the booming voice was Laxus, "Then we'll use him for our army but for now we wait for those Fairy Tail weaklings to show up!"

As Laxus said these words a cry of approval rang.

Just as Makarov thought: Laxus's army was right above them.

Makarov turned to Erza, his head nodding, as she returned the gesture and passed it on to the rest of the mages.

Then with God-like speed Makarov sent an explosion whirling right above his head.

Laxus's army looked around, completely caught off guard.

"What the hell is-" Laxus had no time to finish as countless members from guilds far and wide came forth from the hole in the ground.

"ATTACK! Go now everyone!" Makarov's cry sounded throughout the room as his newly built army came forth slashing their way through Laxus's men.

Erza was the first to jump out, swiftly swinging her sword with precise cuts.

Gray and Happy followed: Gray sending his ice to freeze numerous soldiers as Happy attempted to scratch at some faces.

The rest of the mages followed as the battle for Liceria began.

Laxus looked upon the scene with rage: he hadn't been expecting the guild to come from underground and he certainly hadn't anticipated that they'd have _this_ many soldiers.

No matter: he would bring out his own backup.

"PLATON!" Laxus boomed, ready for the slimy mage to fulfill his orders.

When Platon did not come Laxus decided he had no time for waiting and made a dash to the dungeon where the vampires slept.

Makarov saw his grandson making a run for it and quickly followed.

He wouldn't let Laxus get away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy cried out as she barely avoided another of Natsu's flames.

It was no use.

Natsu was just too strong and Lucy was growing very tired.

It wouldn't be long before she tripped up, allowing the fire to consume her.

She couldn't keep this going forever and by the looks of it, Natsu _could_.

Lucy dashed again as this time Natsu blew flames from his mouth.

Lucy screamed as one of the flames reached her leg, searing through her jeans and giving her skin a fresh, bloody burn.

Natsu let out a low cackle, one that Lucy didn't recognize.

This certainly wasn't Natsu she knew but some other monster.

But still, Natsu was in there…Lucy could feel it.

He wasn't gone completely, maybe if she could…

***FLASH***

More flames came spiraling towards the blonde, this time she was able to avoid them completely.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, "Natsu I know you're in there! You have to fight it! Fight the monster inside of you!"

The once cheerful Natsu remained expressionless as he sent out more flames.

"Please Natsu! _Please_ try!" Lucy cried out another bit of fire almost catching her, "This isn't you!"

The man across from her still said nothing but instead of sending out flames, ran straight up to Lucy, punching her in the stomach.

For a moment Lucy completely lost her breath and as she hit the ground tried desperately to retain it.

As Lucy hit the floor Natsu kicked her side, causing the blonde to cry out.

Lucy attempted to bring herself up to runaway but as she scrambled to her feet, Natsu punched again, this time hitting the young girl's face.

Lucy fell again as fresh blood ran from her lip and nose.

Natsu threw Lucy against the wall, his hands gripping tightly around her throat.

Was this really how it was going to end?

Lucy gasped as she felt herself become weak.

"N-nastu," she rasped, "p-please."

This couldn't be it, just couldn't be.

Lucy would have never in her wildest dreams imagined that when she'd die it'd be at the hands of a friend.

Not just a friend.

"Natsu I-I have to tell you," Lucy tried desperately to get her last words out, she _needed_ him to know, no matter how little of the actual Natsu was left, "I-I lo-"

Lucy could feel herself losing consciousness and just as she was about to black out completely _it _happened again.

Lucy's pocket began to glow, the light slowly becoming brighter and brighter until the entire room had been consumed.

Natsu cried out, dropping Lucy as the light became blindingly bright.

Lucy heaved and coughed, attempting to catch her breath.

When the young blonde finally regained composure the light had gone out.

Natsu stood clutching his eyes and Lucy took this opportunity to tackle the Dragon Slayer.

She knew he was strong but hopefully in his weakened state _she_ would be stronger long enough to bring the real Natsu back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Laxus made his way to the dungeon with stealth.

He would need the vampires to take down Fairy Tail and all their friends.

The mages were no match for the undead.

As Laxus made his way, Makarov wasn't far behind.

When the old man had finally gotten close enough to Laxus he tried a tactic he had not used in a long while: negotiation.

"Laxus stop!"

Laxus turned in obvious surprise, how had he let someone tail him?

"Old man?" Laxus looked on in even greater surprise.

"Laxus stop all this." Makarov said, slowing down, "Come back to Fairy Tail, take your rightful place beside me."

Laxus let out a laugh, "You'd like that! Then I could always be kept under _your _shadow, just like my father!"

"Your father was proud to serve his guild!" Makarov boomed, "He was honored to work alongside me, as equals!"

"He was weak!" Laxus screeched, "He was just a weak bastard, a disgrace! I'd never shame myself by being an equal, I am superior! I am the one who's going to rule all of Liceria and wipe out every mage who opposes me!"

"Laxus, it's your greed that will destroy you, stop now before it's too late!" Makarov tried again.

"Shut the hell up." Laxus breathed and started running again.

"Laxus!" Makarov called and began following his grandson again.

"You can't beat me!" Laxus called as the two entered the dungeon, "Not with my army of the dead!"

"The dead-" suddenly Makarov realized all too late, just what Laxus had in the depths of the dungeon.

"ÉCLAIR THE TIME IS NOW! BRING YOUR ARMY AND DEVOUR THESE FOOLS!"

As these words left Laxus's lips, a thousand red eyes opened.

Makarov looked on in horror at all of Éclair's vampires.

"_Revenge_." Éclair breathed and in a flash had taken off, towards the top floor.

"REVENGE!" All the vampires cried out and each followed their leader.

Makarov watched in horror as the vampires flew towards his guild.

"Laxus, what have you done?" Makarov shouted, his fists clenched tight.

"I've created the perfect army, and now I'll take you down." Laxus's body sparked electricity as he said these words.

"If that's the way it must be, then so be it." Makarov suddenly began growing, his body stretching higher and higher, becoming black.

"Lets' fight." Makarov growled through his new form.

"Whatever you say old man." Laxus said cackling and sent sparks of electricity flying towards Makarov.

Makarov ducked out of the way and smashed one of his huge hands against Laxus.

The spiky blonde flew against the wall but quickly retaliated with more electric bolts.

One grazed Makarov, as he cried out in pain.

Laxus rushed to take advantage of the opportunity and sent more sparks.

Makarov avoided these, sending a dark magic of his own, hitting Laxus.

Laxus cried out as he fell.

This was going to be a lot tougher than he thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

As Lucy tackled Natsu to the ground it occurred to her that this might not have been the best idea.

After all Natsu was _much_ stronger than her, how was she supposed to keep him pinned down?

Lucy didn't know the answer to that question but she'd have to try.

Natsu made an 'omph' sound as Lucy pinned him down, his eyes still burning and closed.

"Natsu listen to me," Lucy breathed, the mage beneath wasn't struggling too hard, _yet_, "you have to fight that monster inside of you. I know this isn't what you want, I know you wouldn't hurt me but," Lucy could feel her voice hitching as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, "Natsu if you don't stop him he'll kill me. I can't fight him off much longer, please Natsu.._look_ at me!"

The man beneath the young blonde opened his eyes, and to Lucy's dismay they were still a sickly red.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed as tears fell off her face and onto the Dragon Slayer's.

Suddenly Natsu kicked Lucy off, switching their positions.

"_**Die**_." Natsu breathed out again, and lifted one of his hands, as fire formed in his palm.

Lucy's tears continued to fall.

If this was how she was going to die then she at least wanted to say it.

And she'd be damned if she let Laxus's spell stop her.

The first rays of the morning sun peered through a window in the room as Lucy struggled to find her last words.

"Natsu," Lucy choked out, lifting her hand to touch the young man's face.

She was shaking uncontrollably but hoped she could keep things together to say what she _needed_ to say.

"I want you to know that no matter what, even if this is how it has to end…I…I love you."

At these words Natsu's snarl slowly disappeared.

And at that moment the locket in Lucy's pocket began to glow.

It's light surrounded the two, flowing all throughout them.

The fire forming in the Dragon Slayer's palm evaporated, as his grip on the girl below him became loose.

Lucy saw the red in Natsu's eyes slowly fade, returning to the deep brown that she had known so well.

Then the light was gone, leaving a dazed looking Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Makarov fell as Laxus once again hit him with one of his thunderbolts.

The two had been fighting for quite some time now and Laxus was showing no signs of backing down.

Makarov knew he couldn't keep the fight going for much longer, his guild needed him!

The master of Fairy Tail had no idea how long his soldiers could keep fighting against an immortal army.

_Hopefully until sunrise._

As these thoughts passed through the master's mind another bolt flew past him.

"Laxus," Makarov rasped, barely dodging the lighting in time, "please stop this madness! Come back to Fairy Tail, it's not too late!"

"Give it up old man!" Laxus shouted back, "I'm not joining you now or ever! Your guild is no match for my army of vampires! You'll all die!"

Makarov could feel every last ounce of hope leave as Laxus said these words.

"Then you leave me no choice." Makarov worked up all the magical energy he could and let loose one final devastating blow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Erza, they're too strong!"

The members of Fairy Tail had been fighting for what seemed like hours against the monstrous vampires.

Gray knew just as well as everyone else that this battle was lost.

There could be no victory against the undead.

"Erza we have to fall back!" Gray tried again as he froze another of the flesh eating creatures.

"NO!" Erza screeched, "We fight til the death! If this is how it ends then so be it!"

Gray looked to the redhead, her eyes burning, and then turned to Happy.

"I'll gladly die beside my friend, aye I would." Happy said, his furry lips turning into a small smile.

"Me too." Gray said and gave the talking cat a stroke to the head.

Erza nodded and the three continued their fight.

Just then a flash of blinding light filled the room.

"What the-" Gray started and quickly closed his eyes as the whole room became white.

Down in the dungeon as Makarov unleashed his final blow the light filled the dark room, mixing with his own magic.

Laxus cried out as the magic hit him, reducing his body to nothing.

At this same time the vampires all let out ear piercing screeches as the light burned their rotten flesh.

Finally the light went out, leaving nothing of Laxus and the vampires but ash.

Erza stood stunned, not sure what to say or do for that matter.

Even Gray had nothing to say, as he turned to Happy, who merely stared in disbelief.

Makarov looked at the pile of ash that was his grandson with shock.

Then with a sad smile whispered, "The locket."

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story and waiting so patiently for me to post the chapters. But that being said the final chapter is next!:) I'm so excited to finish this story and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews make me so happy and before I forget, Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck on my papers! That meant a lot to me:) But anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to ending this story with you in the next chapter. Thank you so much for being patient and an extra thanks to those who review, you guys really make my day:)**


	23. I Want You Forever

"_**Natsu," Lucy choked out, lifting her hand to touch the young man's face. She was shaking uncontrollably but hoped she could keep things together to say what she needed to say.**_

_**"I want you to know that no matter what, even if this is how it has to end…I…I love you."**_

_**At these words Natsu's snarl slowly disappeared.**_

_**And at that moment the locket in Lucy's pocket began to glow.**_

_**It's light surrounded the two, flowing all throughout them.**_

_**The fire forming in the Dragon Slayer's palm evaporated, as his grip on the girl below him became loose.**_

_**Lucy saw the red in Natsu's eyes slowly fade, returning to the deep brown that she had known so well.**_

_**Then the light was gone, leaving a dazed looking Natsu.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o00o**

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu whispered, his features confused, "What…I…"

Natsu didn't know what to say but in seeing his hands on Lucy, and the bruises beneath his fingers, he quickly let go and jumped off the young girl.

"Did…did _I _do that to you?" Natsu's eyes were wide; a look of horror spread across his face.

Lucy sat staring, unsure of what to say and incredibly relieved that _Natsu_ was back.

"I…it wasn't you, it was Laxus _using_ you. I'm okay though." Lucy allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she slowly sat up, scooting closer to Natsu.

"Your leg!" Natsu pointed to Lucy's burn, still fresh and bloody.

Lucy looked down, "Oh that…it's alright it doesn't hurt too bad anymore besides-"

"And your face! God…tell me I didn't do that." The blood on Lucy's face hadn't even begun to dry and already a black bruise was forming around the young woman's right eye.

Lucy looked down and back up only to be met with Natsu's horrified eyes.

"Holy crap…" Natsu muttered, casting his gaze downward and putting a hand to his unruly locks.

"You didn't know, you couldn't help what happened." Lucy said, reaching out her hand to Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy, don't…don't come near me." Natsu continued to look down while moving his body away from his friend's.

Lucy's face fell, "Natsu…it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Natsu shouted, startling the girl across from him, "Look what I did to you! I nearly killed you!"

Lucy was both shocked and heartbroken to see Natsu's eyes become glazed over with water.

Never in Lucy's life had she seen Natsu cry.

"Natsu it wasn't you. It's alright now; Laxus doesn't have any more control over you." Lucy said gently and once again sat herself next to Natsu.

Lucy reached out her hand to touch Natsu's face, causing the Dragon Slayer to flinch.

"It's all okay. You're back, that's all that matters." The young blonde embraced her best friend in a crushing hug.

Natsu slowly lifted his hands around the young girl and allowed himself to return her gesture.

"But look what I did, I-"

Lucy cut Natsu off by putting her finger to his lips.

"_You_ didn't do anything Natsu, it was Laxus."

Natsu's eyes looked down.

Lucy frowned but then allowed herself to smile a bit.

"Some mess, huh?" The young blonde giggled.

Natsu looked over at his friend incredulously: how could she be so light hearted?

Especially after everything she had just went through? After what _he_ put her through.

"Too soon for jokes?" Lucy questioned a small smirk still on her lips.

"Could be." Natsu replied with a frown.

Lucy smiled flicking Natsu's nose before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Lucy sighed.

Then suddenly, without warning, Lucy shot up remembering something.

"Laxus!" She exclaimed. In all the commotion she had nearly forgotten about Laxus and his army!

Natsu immediately sat up and rushed for the door, with Lucy limping behind him.

After fumbling with the door a bit, Natsu finally decided to just blast the damn thing.

Just as the dragon slayer was about to send his fire magic whirling, something else started pounding on the other side of the door until…

***BOOM***

The door burst open, causing Natsu to fall backwards and Lucy to jump in surprise.

"What the-" Natsu began but was cut off by a squeal.

"Lucy! You're alright!" Mirajane rushed past Natsu, covering the damaged blonde in a hug.

"Mira!" Lucy laughed, returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Mirajane?" Natsu questioned, "When did you-"

"NATSU!"

The pink haired fire breather looked up in disbelief; he'd know that voice _anywhere_.

"HAPPY!" Natsu leapt up, scooping up the blue feline in a bone crushing embrace.

"Happy!" Lucy cried out, as both she and Mirajane joined their fellow guild members in a group hug.

"Well, looks like they're alright after all."

Lucy looked up to see both Erza and Gray standing in the broken doorway.

"Erza, Gray!" Lucy rushed to her feet tackling her two friends, nearly to the ground.

Natsu soon followed along with Happy, as Mirajane laughed at the reunited group.

"I was beginning to think we'd never see you guys again!" Lucy said beaming as tears ran down her cheeks.

"We were starting to think the same." Erza admitted, her eyes holding a hint of moisture.

"Aye! But here you are!" Happy chimed in, nuzzling Natsu who laughed.

"Yeah, looks like everything turned out alright." Gray said, a smile curving on his lips.

Lucy's smile suddenly faded, "Wait a sec, what about Laxus? And his army?"

Just as Gray was about to answer, Makarov cut in.

"They're gone Lucy, defeated."

Natsu turned in surprise, "Gramps!"

The dragon slayer presumed to pick up the petite man in another of his tight embraces as Lucy giggled.

"Let go you damn fool! I can't breathe!" Makarov gasped to which Natsu let go of his grip on the older man.

"Wait did you say defeated?" Natsu questioned, as Makarov straightened out his clothes.

"Yes." Makarov looked down with a sad smile.

"How? You guys were able to beat them?" Lucy asked, looking to the Master with concern.

"Well actually," Makarov began, "we _all_ had a part in it."

Lucy looked confused to which Makarov chuckled.

"Lucy," Makarov said, "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

Lucy nodded, still confused, "Alright…about what?"

"Who you really are." Makarov cleared his throat as Lucy waited anxiously for what the old man had to say, "You see Lucy, as I assume you know by now, there was once a great king of Liceria: Sebastian Grandium and his queen Clara Grandium."

Lucy nodded as Makarov continued, "Well I'm sure you've heard of how the queen was murdered and shortly after the king died of heartbreak."

"Yeah, Natsu told me." Lucy said, nodding.

"Well at any rate," Makarov continued, "before the queen's death the king had given her a locket with the initials C. G. carved on it, the locket contained a powerful magic that only royals could use. After the queen's death it was said the locket was lost, never to be found again."

Lucy shifted her feet uneasily.

"Well something commonly known is that the king was not a mage, however what many people _didn't_ know was that the king was not from Liceria at all, he was from Earth." Makarov continued, "Even more uncommon knowledge is that before King Sebastian met his queen he had loved another, one from his own land."

"In his time before coming to Liceria, Sebastian had met a woman with beautiful golden hair and lustrous aqua eyes. The two had fallen madly in love and it wasn't long before they were wed. As one might assume it wasn't too much time before the woman had birthed a child from their love." Makarov cleared his throat before continuing, "Sebastian was overjoyed with his new son but it would not last. Soon after the woman became very ill and died. Overwhelmed with grief, Sebastian left, vowing to forget the woman and his son who reminded him so much of her."

"Well the baby did not die, a few nuns dropped by the home to clear the dead body and were shocked to find a little boy left behind. He would be brought up in their orphanage and would go on to have a legacy of his own."

Makarov took in a deep breath, and said, "He took his mother's last name, having never known his father. The name of Heartfillia ."

Everyone's eyes doubled in size. Happy nearly fell off Natsu's shoulder where he was perched while Erza and Gray could only stare.

Lucy could feel her body shaking as she opened her mouth, "Wh-what are you saying?"

Makarov knew the young girl would need help digesting everything and calmly spoke, "The baby would be Henry Heartfillia, your great, great grandfather. Making_ you_ a decedent of the King and by right a royal."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

A royal?

The school teacher who ate noodles?

How could _she_ be a royal?

"That's why you accepted her…" Erza spoke, as sudden realization hit her, "that's why you accepted her into the academy. You knew all along she was the King's only living heir."

Makarov nodded his head, "I have known who you are Lucy. I needed to tell you at the right time…now seemed as good as ever."

"So wait a sec…if she's the King's great, great...well really great granddaughter, that must make her a…" Gray trailed off as he looked to Lucy in shock.

"A princess." Natsu finished, his face was set in disbelief and yet total acceptance, as if he had known all along.

Lucy looked from Natsu to Makarov, her eyes wide.

"Th-that's impossible! I can't be a princess! I'm just a schoolteacher! An underpaid overworked _normal_ woman!" Lucy was shouting, and upon realizing it she suddenly stopped.

Makarov smiled, "Lucy you are a princess and not just that but the only heir to the throne of Liceria. I know this is a lot to take in but, it's true."

"You have power now Lucy." Mirajane said her eyes soft, "You can change Liceria for the better, the people no longer need to live in fear because of _you_."

Lucy could feel herself getting dizzy.

This was all just _too_ much.

But now that it was happening it felt…_right_.

As if somewhere deep inside Lucy had known she was destined for great things.

"Besides, you're not just a normal woman," Natsu spoke, his voice gentle, "you're _Lucy_. You've made it past werewolves, witches, and vampires. You've walked miles, never losing hope in your quest or those who accompanied you. You saved me..." Natsu trailed off, trying to find some way to say just what he was feeling, "You're amazing Luce."

Lucy could feel tears in her eyes as Natsu finished.

Everyone was staring at her, smiles stretched across their faces.

Never in her life had she felt more accepted or loved.

Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms, letting her tears flow freely as she grasped her best friend for dear life.

Natsu returned the gesture as the rest of the group looked on, smirking at one another.

After a moment Lucy loosened her grip and looked up at the dragon slayer.

"This has been one hell of a journey, huh?" She said, her face rising into a smile.

Natsu let out a chuckle before running his thumb along Lucy's cheeks, removing her tears, "You might say that."

Lucy rolled her eyes before adding, "And it's not over yet."

Lucy let go of Natsu and walked to Makarov.

"There's something I want to give to you."

Makarov's fuzzy brows rose as Lucy placed her hand into her pocket.

Lucy gently pulled the locket into her palm, holding it before the old man.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Makarov couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is for you." Lucy said, her face set in a calm smile, "I don't know the first thing about ruling, well _anything_. It wouldn't make sense for me to take the thrown but you, you're a natural born leader and you deserve your place as Liceria's true King."

As Lucy finished these words she lowered herself on one knee, bowing.

Natsu immediately followed then Happy, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane.

Makarov looked around with amazement, his eyes filled with tears.

"Lucy...I don't know what to say...are you sure this is what you want?"

Lucy rose, her smile still present, "I've never been more sure of anything."

Makarov wiped the tears from his eyes as Lucy held out the locket once more.

"No," Makarov said, pushing the locket away, "you hold on to that. It's yours after all."

Lucy nodded and leaned down, embracing the older man.

Everyone stood watching the two and never had they been surer that peace was finally achieved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Natsu! Hurry up! We're going to be late again!"

Lucy stood waiting impatiently, her black heels clicking as she hopped from foot to foot, ready to sprint at a moment's notice.

Her hair was down in wavy curls and she was wearing her favorite black dress and peacoat.

"Don't worry Luce, we won't be late, I just gotta find it..." Natsu stood crouched down in his apartment frantically searching for his black beanie.

He always had to wear that thing to these damn open house nights that the school held.

Tsh, parents and their unapproving ways, since when was it a crime to have pink hair?

"Ah-Ha!" Natsu shouted, finally getting hold of the little cotton devil.

"Good, good, now let's _go_!" Lucy called as she rushed down the stairs of the apartments.

The two got into Lucy's car, and dashed onto the street.

Lucy put on her cherry lip gloss as best she could with Natsu's reckless driving.

The two hit a bump and a bit of Lucy's gloss smeared onto her face.

"Oh crap." Lucy muttered, rummaging through her purse for a napkin.

"No need for that, I'll get it." Natsu said with a grin and leaned towards Lucy's face before she promptly pushed him away.

"Eyes on the road, cheeseball." She giggled as she wiped the gloss away with a tissue.

When the two finally arrived at the Academy, Lucy dashed out of the car and to her classroom.

Natsu did the same, going to his own class.

The two did the leisurely hellos to the parents that entered the room, answering all questions about class schedules and homework.

When the parents and students finally left, Lucy began to organize her desk once more, placing all the new flyers and papers into carefully labeled folders.

"Knock, knock."

Lucy looked up to see Erza and Mirajane standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey guys." She smiled, "How did open house go for you two?"

"Same old, same old," Erza replied, "parents were of course concerned with my strict code of punishment but once I explained how effective it was, they began to see things my way."

"You probably frightened them to death." Gray spoke entering the classroom.

Mirajane nodded in approval as Erza shot Gray a glare.

"How'd it go for you Lu?" Mira said, taking a seat on one of the student's desks.

"Really good actually," Lucy shrugged, "No complaints here."

"I'm _so_ glad this night is over." Natsu's voice sounded throughout the room as he entered, rubbing his neck in exhaustion, "Parents are the most annoying part of this job."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You mean they make you uncomfortable."

Natsu shot Gray a look, "You wanna start something?"

"Bring it on, pinky." Gray said, as he began to take off his shirt.

"C'mon you two, let's not do this, and for _God's_ sake Gray! Leave your clothes on!" Lucy shouted, tossing Gray back his shirt.

"Fine." Gray grumbled, puffing his cheeks.

"Well I'm going to head home now." Mirajane spoke, sliding off the desk.

"Yeah me too." Erza said with a yawn.

"Well if everyone else is leaving I suppose I'll head out too." Gray said, slipping on his coat.

And so everyone departed, leaving only Natsu and Lucy in the classroom.

"Man I'm beat." Lucy said yawning, "Lets head back."

"So soon?" Natsu questioned, sliding his hands around Lucy's waist.

"What do you mean so soon?" Lucy countered, letting her hands rest on the mage's chest, "You just said you wanted to go."

Natsu shook his head, "I said I was glad the night was over, as in the night spent with those parents."

Natsu gave a smirk before saying, "Our night is just beginning."

Lucy returned Natsu's smirk before wrapping her arms around his neck, "What did you have in mind?"

Natsu let out a chuckle and said, "Well this and that."

Lucy smiled as she reached her lips to meet her boyfriend's.

The two crashed against each other, slowly working their lips over one another.

Lucy sighed as Natsu opened his mouth, and ran his tongue across hers.

Lucy reached up and removed Natsu's beanie before running her hands through his messy pink locks, as Natsu pushed her hips against his.

Every time they did this it still felt new.

As if it was that first time, almost a year back now.

Lucy smiled at the memory as her and Nastu continued kissing.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been a couple weeks since everyone had gotten back to Earth.

Makarov had stayed in Liceria, repairing the land step by step with overwhelming support from the people.

Since Laxus's defeat everyone was in high spirits, always smiling and willing to help out one another.

The same went for the mages that returned to the school.

Students were thrilled to find that even the strictest of teachers had suddenly turned a new leaf of a happier mood.

This meant less pop quizzes, less homework, and best of all more A's.

Yes everyone was in a cheery mood.

Well everyone that was, except Lucy.

Since returning to Earth she had hardly seen Natsu.

He was always busy working late and never had time for anything, including Friday Night Gradings.

Worst of all Natsu had said absolutely _nothing_ about Lucy's confession in Laxus's castle.

It was she had never said it.

Lucy supposed it was possible that Natsu didn't remember her proclaiming her love: after all he had been under a spell.

But if he hadn't heard her then what reason did he have for avoiding her?

There was none, so he _must_ have heard her. And if he had heard her and hadn't said anything by now then it must have meant...Lucy hated to even think of it but she couldn't deny what was most likely the truth: Natsu didn't love her back.

After all, what other reason would he have for ignoring her confession?

And what else could explain why he suddenly started avoiding her like the plague?

After spending much time stressing over these thoughts, Lucy finally decided to just let things go.

There was no point in pursuing someone who would never, in turn, pursue you.

Lucy sighed as she dived into yet another batch of chocolate ice cream.

Eating chocolate seemed to be the only thing Lucy could do to keep from going crazy (well that and watching cheesy romance movies).

Her hair was up in a messy bun as she sat Indian style in front of her tv, wearing a large white V-neck and pink mini shorts.

Lucy could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she watched Noah confess his love to Allie.

"We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday."

Lucy let her tears flow freely now.

If love wasn't in her future at least she could watch others enjoy it, even if it was through The Notebook.

As Lucy continued to sniffle and shove down mouthfuls of ice cream the doorbell sounded.

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden ring.

She immediately collected herself and paused her sappy movie.

Lucy wiped her eyes as best she could before opening the door.

Lucy's heart did a double flip as she saw Natsu standing before her.

Curse her for not looking through the peephole!

Natsu shuffled his feet as he stood hands inside his red hoodie.

"Hey." He said, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Long time no see, huh?"

Lucy blinked at the sight before her. Was Natsu really making a joke of this?

"I guess not." Lucy replied, trying to not sound terribly depressed.

Natsu cleared his throat, "So, could I come in? I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Lucy shrugged before opening the door wider, allowing the pink haired teacher in.

_What could he want to talk about? It's not like there's anything worth gossiping about at the school..._

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she realized there were tissues and empty bowls lying all over her apartment.

She quickly started removing the embarrassing items and hoped that Natsu wouldn't question them

"Have you been crying Luce?"

_Oh crap._

"Uh...well yeah." Lucy struggled, putting the last of the bowls in her sink, "I've been watching The Notebook. You know how those movies get to me."

Lucy gave a nervous laugh as Natsu looked upon her in confusion.

"Yeah I guess." Natsu replied, still looking around.

"Um, anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh," Natsu said, his cheeks turning pink, "I uh...well that is...maybe we should sit down."

Lucy nodded as she took a seat next to Natsu on the sofa.

What was he getting so worked up about anyway?

"So Lucy, I wanted...well I wanted to talk to you about...crap." Natsu scratched his head, his face feeling boiling hot.

"You wanted to talk about _crap_?" Lucy questioned feeling rather confused.

Natsu waved his hands in defense, "No, no I just meant...oh never mind that. What I wanted to really say was...um it's about something you said."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah?"

Natsu sighed before continuing, "Well you said this thing and...I just wanted to know if this thing that you said was what you meant to say or if you didn't really mean what you said, you just said it and now the thing that you said wasn't really the thing that you meant and...and..." Natsu stopped for breath and looked up to see Lucy's utterly dumbfounded face.

"Natsu," Lucy spoke, placing an exasperated hand to her head, "just tell me what you're talking about, slowly, and in plain English if you don't mind."

Natsu nodded: when Gray had told him he needed to confront Lucy he hadn't explained just how difficult it would be.

Damn that ice bastard.

"Okay." Natsu said at last, "I'm just gonna come right out and ask it...okay...right..."

Lucy nodded slowly, "Okay then...go ahead."

Natsu let out a sigh as Lucy began to wonder just how long this whole thing was going to last.

"Here we go..." Natsu almost whispered then suddenly blurted out: "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at Natsu's words.

Never in a million years had she expected him to ask her _that_, not after how he had been acting.

"I...well I um..." Lucy looked all over her apartment in a desperate attempt to avoid any eye contact with the young man beside her, "You see the thing is I um..." Now was Lucy's turn to avoid answering as Natsu looked on nervously.

Lucy continued, her face crimson, "Well I...y-yes, but I understand if you don't feel the same way, really! You don't have to apologize or anything, I...oh God."

Lucy shut her eyes as tight as they would go after saying this, oh the humiliation!

To profess her love yet _again_ and be met with rejection!

Lucy prayed to God that he would just strike her down now and get the whole damn thing over with.

"Luce?"

Lucy didn't dare open her eyes, even at the sound of Natsu's voice.

"Lucy why are you closing your eyes?"

Lucy could feel tears forming, even with her eyes shut and quickly covered her face with her palms.

"Because," Lucy's voice came out muffled and timid, "it's all so humiliating."

Natsu's brows rose in confusion, "Why?"

"_Because_," Lucy could feel her lip shaking, "you-you don't love me back."

Lucy could feel Natsu scoot closer to her and resisted as he tried to pry her hands away from her face.

"C'mon Luce."

At the gentleness in Natsu's voice, Lucy finally allowed him to take down her hands.

Lucy could feel Natsu touch her cheek and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why would you think I don't love you?" Natsu asked his features soft.

Lucy was shocked by this question, "Because...you haven't even said so much as a hello since we got back from Liceria."

Natsu looked down at this, "Oh that...listen Lucy it's not what you think. I haven't been avoiding you because of well..._that_, I just..."

Lucy stared at Natsu in confusion as the fire mage tried to find the right words.

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't know if you really meant what you said or if you were just feeling so emotional and blurted something you...well that you didn't mean."

Lucy blinked stunned, before saying, "I...I meant it Natsu."

Natsu looked up to find Lucy in tears again.

"Lucy," Natsu said, touching the young woman's cheek, "I came here because I wanted to tell you...I've just been so scared but I...I love you too Luce."

Lucy could feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, was this really happening?

Did Natsu just say what she thought he had?

"You-you what?" Lucy questioned, eyes wide and wet.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu repeated, trying to sound as confident as he could with Lucy staring at him.

Lucy continued to stare and Natsu could feel himself getting dizzy.

Hadn't Lucy just said she loved him?

Was she second guessing things?

Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy said at last, somewhat to Natsu's relief.

"It's like I said," Natsu explained, feeling oh-so_ very_ nervous, "I was scared. I didn't know if you really meant what you said. I mean, the circumstances weren't exactly ideal or anything."

Natsu looked up to see Lucy smiling.

That was a good thing...right?

"Natsu," Lucy giggled, tears flowing yet again, "I never meant anything more in my life."

At these words Natsu felt so relieved he could have cried.

But of course he wouldn't, being the dragon slayer he was.

No, he'd settle for something else instead.

Lucy barely had time to think before Natsu's lips crashed into hers.

Lucy had never felt so short of breath, yet so full of life at the same time.

Their lips moved against one another and Natsu couldn't help but wonder how Lucy got her lips to be so damn _soft_.

Natsu opened his mouth and Lucy eagerly did the same. Their tongues danced in passion and Lucy couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Natsu felt his chest swell with pride: _he_ had caused her to make that sound.

The two continued their kissing, even as Natsu gently pushed Lucy into a laying position.

Natsu ran his hands all over Lucy's curves, lingering on her voluptuous chest as he hungrily sucked and nibbled her lips.

Never in his life had he felt so full of want, of absolute need.

Lucy let out a moan as Natsu trailed hot open mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

Natsu allowed his hands to travel lower down Lucy's shorts as he caught her lips yet again, swallowing yet another moan.

He didn't know how he could have denied so long what he knew to be so incredibly true.

He loved Lucy.

With every fiber of his being, he loved her.

Nothing was more important, not magic, not training, not the school, or even the two worlds in which he inhabited.

Lucy was all he wanted.

Lucy sighed as Natsu slid off her shirt, the only time they dared to break their kiss.

Lucy could feel her body being lit on fire and wondered why she hadn't initiated this sooner.

God, had she been missing out.

As Lucy and Natsu continued to feel and move into the night, Lucy knew what was and always would be true in her heart: she was in love with the clumsy and amazing fire mage known as Natsu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Lucy thought back she suddenly broke her kiss with Natsu.

"What's wrong?" The fire mage inquired huskily, feeling almost drunk.

"I just...I just wanted to say I love you." Lucy spoke, her lips swollen.

Natsu smiled before whispering against Lucy's neck, "I love you too Luce."

Lucy sighed as the two picked up where they left off.

She didn't know what the future held or how she would handle it, all she knew is she wouldn't face it alone.

And for tonight, that was all Lucy needed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AN: Here it is, the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and was happy with the way things ended:) This story has been so fun (and difficult at times haha) to write, but nothing has made it more enjoyable than all the wonderful reviews I've received:) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys made the writing worth all the time and effort it took:) I write for fun but also to bring joy and a good story to those who want it, that's what makes writing so wonderful:) So to all of you who gave me such lovely reviews I say THANK YOU SOOOOOO VERY MUCH:))) And for anyone who read the story and especially for those who hung in there even through my (at times) ridiculously long periods of not updating I say THANK YOU:)) Thank you everyone who read this story, it has been great writing it. Maybe I'll do some oneshots in the future (hopefully) but I think my story days for fanfic might be over (for a while at any rate). But thanks once again for reading and sticking in there. You guys really are the best 33333**

**-Elselbellkell**


End file.
